A Pirates True Treasure
by tastetherain
Summary: Complete AU, Hermione Granger has two great friends, but she has never felt more alone. No one believes in her and noone bothers to give her a chance. But, out on a beautiful blue sea, she finds her hearts true calling, and the one who calls to her heart.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Okay! I got the Prologue out, and it only took a couple of hours. I'm feeling quite proud of myself! Okay, just a quick note, this prologue is about three years before the actual story begins.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... doesn't that just suck?

* * *

3 years prior to chapter 1, Draco Malfoy, Port city

Draco stared vacantly over the heads of the many passerbys. He'd been leaning comfortably against the shaded wall of the local pub. Few of the busy villagers spared him even a glimpse. Not that Draco cared. All of his concentration was centered on the thoughts chasing themselves around in circles in his mind. They rushed back and forth, teasing his ever-growing frustration.

At this point, Draco became restless. He was tired of standing in the same spot, without anything to show for it. So, he pushed off the wall and followed the flow of people, letting them, or fate, or whatever was out there, take him wherever they pleased. The hot sun stung his face, and suddenly he wished for a ship beneath his feet, and the feeling of saltwater splashing across his face.

Draco was a sailor at heart, but perhaps not a true pirate.

It just so happened that Draco had turned eighteen, which was a special 'coming of age' for young men. And during that time, they would receive something special from their families that showed how important they were and how much trust could be placed on them.

Most eighteen-year-olds were given an old family heirloom, or (usually) the handling of a prized family business. But Draco received something a bit different.

Draco got his very own pirate ship.It was currently docked some way off, and somewhat out of sight, waiting patiently for him to find it a worthy crew. Which was the reason for his being here.

But, the task seemed a bit more than he could handle. Which was proven only by the thoughts at the depths of his mind. A pirate ship meant controlling a crew, a crew let him attack the merchant and guard ships, and attacking ships meant killing, and stealing gold.

Anyone that knew Draco would describe him as cruel, greedy and cold-hearted. But as only he would know, that was just an act for his fathers benefit. Yes, the great pirate Lucious Malfoy only _thought_ he knew the ups and downs of his son.

Draco's reason for being a pirate were far from usual. He liked gold, sure, but the way he saw it, there was _plenty_ in his family, thanks to his father. He liked the thrill and danger of sword fights, but he was never too keen on killing. Actually, he'd never killed before, and deep in his heart he knew he never wanted to.

With a sigh, Draco lifted his head, and realized he was in the slums of the city. Where homeless and usually brainless people called home. The road beneath his feet was no longer cobblestone, just a bunch of dirt and small stones.

Scowling to himself at his own foolishness, wandering out so far and wasting so much time, Draco turned and set a determined stride back the way he'd come.

And, a few minutes later, he scowled even more feircely, this time for getting lost. The alleyways and sidestreets twisted and turned and reversed and ended. It was a horrible, empty , and swelteringly hot maze.

Draco turned on the spot he was standing where three new streets reached out, and contemplated his choices. But soon he turned back, hearing voices. Perhaps he could ask the strangers how to get back to the docks.

The, the voices stopped, and he heard, faintly, the sounds of a scuffle, then an angry roar of pain. Intrigued, Draco followed the noises, which evntually led him to another alleyway. But, unlike the others, this one was full.

From what he could see from his position (which was only about ten yards away) were a group of men. They looked older, drunk, and leecherous. Leecherous, because their prey was apparently a brown haired girl of about his own age. She was red in the face from fury, and was holding a long dagger aloft and ready.

Normally he would have either left, or gone in to help by now, but this particular scene drew him to stay and watch a while longer. His reasons were simple.

One: The girl was furious and by the way she stood and held her dagger, she seemed skilled, and certainly knew how to use it properly. Which might not have been terribly unusual, except that by her clothes, it was apparent she was noble, or at least wealthy. He'd never heard of a noble lady who could handle a dagger before, or any kind of weapon, really.

And two, which really, probably had nothing to do with the events unfolding around him, was the face of the girl being attacked. She was, well, if Draco was to be completely honest with himself, she was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

3 years prior to chapter 1, Hermione, Port city

_Well, _thought Hermione _I've really done it now._ _Those creeps have cornered me. But I swear, to all that can hear me, I'll tear them all down before they get a hand on me!_

She eyed them cautiously and with more than just a little fury.

They circled her slowly, and she saw that there were about seven of them, all armed. Drunk, but still a threat. She savored the moment, while they still held back. If, and when they all charged her, she would be in DEEP trouble. Two at the same time, she could handle easily. Three wouldn't be a problem. Four or five would be a bit difficult. But _seven?_ No matter what she'd like to think, seven would be too much.

Her only real plan would be to get past the ones blocking the alleyway, and running as if all hell were breaking loose. She'd hate to run away from a fight, and not have a chance to teach the creeps a lesson, but she was sure she couldn't handle them all, and just knocking a few out wouldn't be worth it if they had their way with her.

And there was certainly no way in _hell_ she would let them do that.

Suddenly they began advancing on her, sharing little grins with each other. And, to her complete dismay, they moved back around her, forming a wall of bodies to block the alley's exit. Well, there went her chance of getting away. _At the least_, Hermione, thought, _at the VERY least, I'll make it as difficult as I can. And who knows, maybe I'll get lucky, and find an opening to get outta here. _

As they moved, the man in front (the least drunk, and probably the leader) spoke to her mockingly. He made an exaggerated bow before saying, "Well, miss, it seems you've gotten a little too far out o' the safety of ya home. Your servants aren't here to wait on you hand and foot. And daddy seems to be gone too. It's just you and us now. Oh, and I promise, if you just give up now, We'll make it as painless as possible. And who knows? Ya might even like it."

Hermione growled with rage. She shook with fury. _How _dare _he say that! If I wasn't out numbered, I'd show him who needs their daddy to help them. _

But, aloud, she only said, "You disgusting PIG of a human being. You had better leave me alone or-"

"Oh, dear," the man cut her off, rolling his eyes. "You're desperate enough to make empty threats are you? What's next? You gonna start challenging people?" He laughed long and loud, and his cronies joined in.

'_challenge?'_ Hermione marveled that she hadn't thought of it before. She could get a one on one that way. Make a deal, and be done with these freaks! Straitening up, she tried not to look to happy about it.

"A challenge? I think I will. I can bet that I could beat your best fighter in a one-on –one duel."

Then man raised his eyebrows, and walked closer, and closer. It took all she had to hold her ground. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "Duel? Really. Oh, this oughtta be good. Very well your highness." He stepped back and bowed again. "Name your terms."

"Okay…" she started, the terms were pretty obvious. "If I win, you will let me go on my way, and NEVER attack or threaten me again. If I lose, well…" She let the end rest unsaid.

The man threw off his outer shirt and pulled out his sword. "I accept your terms, and as for who you'll be fighting, well I think we're all in favor that it be me." The men behind him chuckled softly. The leader stepped forward in a basic fighting stance.

Hermione was about to do the same, then she remembered… "Wait!" Hurriedly, and receiveing confused looks from the men, she reached to her waist, and stabbed into her dress, downward with her dagger. Holding the fabric tightly in one hand, she pushed down with the dagger to create a long slit in her skirts.

_It's no use fighting if I'm knocked down for a simple thing like tripping on my skirts_, she reasoned. "Okay, I'm ready."

Hermione took her own stance, putting on a fake face of intimidation. Her rival grinned, obviously sensing a false, easy victory. He relaxed a little, then lunged toward her, faking left, and stabbing right. Hermione dodged easily, but waited to attack offensively. He backed off a little.

"Hmm… you have some talent, I see. No matter, I will make quick work of you." Once again he lunged forward, trying to slice across her stomach, but she parried it. Again, easily. But this time he didn't back off. He stabbed and swung and sliced and finally started swearing.

Hermione smiled to herself, not letting his blade anywhere near her. And, on a quick decision, she herself lunged out and caught him on the left shoulder. Blood began to pour out of the wound. It was deep, and must have hurt a lot. But it didn't seem to slow the man down.

His eyes only glowed a fiery red, and his hand clutched the hilt harder. "You'll pay for that, you little slut." He charged her straight on, screaming angrily. And, with a practiced arm, she redirected his sword with her own and spun around until his back was facing her.

He stumbled forward at the change, and she recognized it as her chance. Before he had the time to recover, turn around, and defend himself, Hermione swung hard with her sword. He screamed again, and fell to his knees, as a deep red line appeared across his back. It went from top left shoulder, to lower right back.

He was finished, and she turned around triumphantly, ready to walk away, head held high. But, it seemed, the men had other plans for her.

"You nasty little vixen. I'm gonna carve you up until you're not even recognizable as a human." Said one, as they advanced toward her. Fury burned in their eyes.

Hermione backed away, really afraid this time. They looked more than ready to kill. _Stupid! I can't believe I was so stupid. They would never have stayed true to the deal._ Hermione grimaced at her own helplessness as the alley wall met her back, and there was nowhere else to go.

Just as she was about to give in and close her eyes, a deep voice behind the men filtered mockingly through the hot air. "Come now," it said, "Are you really not staying true to your agreement? The lady won fairly, as far as I can see."

The men advancing on her stopped and turned around to stare at the intruder. But, Hermione had her mind on other things. They had turned their backs on her! This was her chance! Dagger ready, she stabbed the back of the closest man, and, without even waiting to take it back out, pushed past them and ran as fast as she could out through the alley.

She saw the man who had spoken standing just ahead of her, but as curious as she was, she was certainly more frightened of the screams and sound of running feet behind her.

As she passed him, he put a hand gently around her upper arm, and announced, "follow me, quickly" As much as she knew this could be a trap, she was certain one enemy was better than six. Hermione followed obediently.

The man ran down one road and up another. He took a left, a right, a left, and back again. It was apparent he didn't have a clear destination. Unfotunatley, the lumps of smelly lard chasing after them didn't give up or fall behind.

Hermione thought quickly, and as they turned a corner, her mind was already made up.

"Wait, this way," she told the man with her, and she pushed at his shoulder, veering him down a different road. Hermione knew these streets fairy well, and knew all the escape routes, and, when that didn't work out, she knew all the hiding places.

They turned another corner, that led into a short sidestreet, which led into a larger, slightly crowded one. She grabbed the mystery man's hand, and steered him off to the right, and into a little, narrow dorway. It was in the shadows, and blended well. If she was lucky, the men would think they ran into the crowded street ahead, trying to get lost in the mass of people. They would pass right by.

There was one problem, though. The doorway led into an abandoned house, which was blocked off with planks of wood. There was little space between the doorway and wooden barrier to hide. Enough for one person, but definitely not for two.

Sensing this, the man whispered a small apology, and pushed her against the planks, then shoved himself against her. His chest was against hers, and before she had a chance to protest, the sound of their pursuers issued through the sidestreet. Hermione bit her tongue as they passed by, her plan working.

"Down this way," one of them called. "Thought ta loose us in the crowd, did they, well, I'll find them if it takes all night!" And soon the footsteps faded into silence.

She waited a moment longer, making sure they were gone, before pushing the man away. He stumbled backwards out into the street, and she could have sworn that for a moment, he grinned. Hermione turned and ran back down the way they had come.

Once she was sure they were far enough away, she turned on him, finger pointed accusingly, and eyes set into angry slits. "You! How _dare _you! You had better stay away from me, and don't _ever_ touch me again!" She yelled.

The man looked taken aback, and she realized that she finally had a chance to take a good look at him. He was tall, probably a foot taller than her. He had untidy blond hair that fell carelessly into his eyes. He was skinny, but still slightly muscular. All in all he was sort of cute. _No, scratch that, he's absolutely handsome._ Thought Hermione. It took all her gathered fury to remember that no matter who he was or what he looked like, what he did was inexcusable.

Of, course, he seemed to see it differently. "How dare _I_? If I do remember correctly, I just saved your life." He shot back.

"You did not! If you didn't just jump in there, I would have been fine. I could have taken each and every one of those pervs! I certainly didn't need any help from you." Insisted Hermione, lying to them both. Deep inside her she knew there was no way she would have gotten past them if he hadn't showed up.

"Ha! You knew how to use that weapon, I'll give you that much credit, but you wouldn't have survived without me." He said, echoing her own thoughts. "You own me your very life, and the very least I expect from you is a simple 'thank you'"

"Well, you're not gonna get it," Hermione mumbled stubbornly. Crossing her arms against her chest

"I don't belive this!" He cried, shaking his hands in the air. "I take the time to save a maiden, and she just happens to be a stubborn little wench, without the tiniest bit of gratitude in her. How bad could my luck get? That's certainly the last time I ever help someone out again. Oh, and for your information, if I hadn't squished us up into that little cubbyhole of yours, they would have spotted us for sure. I was a little too obviouse standing half out in the street like that. But nevermind. Not like you care. Have a great life, and _please_ stay out of mine from now on."

He turned around, running his hands through his hair, and mumbling to himself. Hermione couldn't believe it. This man had hit the target again. There was something about him that just plucked at her nerves and always seemed to know just what to say. And as much as she wanted to deny it, he was right. Every bit of what he said was right. They would have been caught for sure, if he hadn't shoved them farther into the doorway.

Hermione shoved her stubborness and pride away. "Wait!" She jogged over, to catch up with him. He ignored her and took long strides, apparently trying to get rid of her. She had to jog next to him to catch up. "What's your name?"

The man looked at her strangely for a moment, but continued walking, without answering her.

"Okay… nevermind. Look, I just wanna say," She paused to catch her breath. I just wanna…" Frustrated, since he was still ignoring her, and not bothering to slow down, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Just _listen_ to me for a second! I just wanted to say… you're right. I'm sorry I got so mad at you. Uh…"Hermione forced the next bit out, having to now cast aside her dignity. "Thanks… thanks for saving my life."

She managed not to look at him through that, and when he didn't reply, she sighed and turned around. But, before she could lift her foot to take a step, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand turned her back around, until she was facing him once again.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and smashed his lips against hers. Her brain stopped working long enough for her to kiss him back without realizing what she was doing. He played with her lips, pressing her more tightly against him. She could feel his ever-growing grin.

And, just as unexpected as it had begun, it stopped. His warmth was taken away and he stepped back, so that now she could _see _the grin spreading across his face.

"You're very welcome, miss." He bowed somewhat akwardly, and ran back through the streets, leaving her standing there, hand against her swollen lips. Her mind still trying to catch up with her body.

As he disapeared around a corner, realization flew back to her. "You… you…" Her voice grew in strength and pitch. "You ROGUE! You stole my first kiss!" Hermione walked in the opposite direction than where he had left, trying to keep her thoughts concentrated on that single thought- that he had voilated her again. And that he was just as disgusting as the men who had been chasing after her. Because she knew that if she didn't, she'd realize just how much she had enjoyed it.

* * *

There it is, a little longer than most of the chapters will be. Oh, and if you're wondering how this is relevant to the story, just remember, I can't write complicated plot twists. I just wanted the two of them to have met before the actual story begins. Nothing to special.. and now, a special note to my reviewers- 

brat monkee- thanks again for the review!

Daintress- I've always liked the idea of Draco as a pirate.

Ruby the Troll- Thanks for the review, and especially the advice. It'll definitely help me. Oh, and by the way, I have never had any intention of turning Hermione into a fluttery girl who faints at the sight of a pirate. There's no way. Oh, and please excuse my idiocy, but what does IMHO mean? And one last thing, about Hermione hating Draco, you're right, but they are my favorite pairing, and, just for this story, I gotta make him... well... _not_ selfish, snobby, racist, and cowardly. Once again, thanks for the advice. I will DEFINATELY keep that in mind, about the relationships being the same, and all. Hope you keep reading!

midnight solitaire- sorry, but I dont know of any other fics like this. But I really agree with you... I love Draco&Hermione fics. they're my FAVE pairing. Too bad Draco is so mean in the books.


	2. Ch1: 3 or so years later

**A/N:** Here's the first chapter. It's three years after the Prologue

Enjoy! (and please R&R)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I only wish I did

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Three or so years later

Monday, May 11th, Harry and Ron, The _Gryffindor_ guard ship

Out on a calm and open sea floated a guard ship. Its mast rose into the clear blue sky, as the sun reached out to touch all that could reflect it. Lonely, on the velvety blue, caught between sea and sky, the crew members went about their work in a half waking state. All but three, who were wide awake, and alert to all around them.

Inside the vessel's finest cabin was the Captain and his first mate, and by the looks on their faces anyone could guess what they were dicussing was grim.

"What do you mean 'gave it away'? What reason would they have to do that?" Said the one standing up, a young man of about twenty or so years. He had black hair running into his eyes, and a rugged scar across his forehead. His facial expression was currently one of concern and disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what _I_ said. He just looked at me funny. Apparently since, well, he became a pirate, this's been happening. He takes our money, and he gives it straight to, well, they don't know exactly _who_ yet, but there are suspicions." said the red-headed first mate, who lounged comfortably on the sofa with his legs kicked up on a low table.

"How did Neville get this information?" inquired the captain, eager.

"Ah, well, he seemed a bit sheepish, I guess you could say. Took a while to get it all out. Turns out Neville, uh, had a bad day, and went out to the leaky Cauldron for a drink. There was a sailor there who blurted out the whole thing. Apparently he was drunk and slightly delusional, but he gave decent facts to back it up. Neville seemed convinced the information was genuine."

"Did he give a name?"

"Nope, Neville said he forgot to ask."

The Captain turned around, then around again. He paced restlessly, unsure of what to do next. His first mate eyed him cautiously.

"I'd better go and check on the crew while you think this over."

"yeah, yeah" The other man replied, waving , but not looking up.

"Oh and one more thing, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry looked up at the tone in the redhead's voice.

"Don't tell anyone. This is… weird. And, besides, I promised Neville I wouldn't tell anyone. 'kay?"

"Okay, Ron. I promise. I, uh, I'll be out in a sec. Don't wait up."

Ron waved, then mock saluted Harry before turning out the door, and disapearing into the salty sea air. Harry stared at the door a while, lost in his own thoughts. _Could it be true? The infamous pirate, Draco Malfoy, having a concience? A HEART, even?_

_Nah,_ thought Harry, shaking his head, _nah. _But deep inside he was still unsure.

* * *

Monday, May 11th, Hermione, The _Gryffindor_ guard ship

Ear still pressed tightly against a tiny hole in the wooden wall, sat the third alert occupant of the guard ship. She wore a long, flowery dress that was crumpled and wrinkled from her position on the floor. Her face was scrunched up in a confused grimace, with brown curls trailing down her face.

When finally she was content that no more was to be heard from the captain's quarters, she removed her face, and rubbed the slightly redening spot.

_I don't understand, _she thought _Ever since I was a child, I've learned that the Malfoys were the worst pirates. Greedy, cruel, merciless…the list was forever long._ But whether she cared to deny it or not, what she heard was what she heard. And if what she heard was that the pirate Draco Malfoy gave away the treasure he took, then that must be what was happeneing.

Her friends Harry and Ron wouldn't waste their time on something without at least a little truth to it. Hermione's frown deepened as she smoothed out her dress carefully. And only half of that frown was about what she heard through the cabin wall. It was also about what she _should_ have heard.

Harry and Ron were dear friends, and they let her travel with them often, on their ship, _Gryffindor. _But, they didn't seem to take her seriously. She was never included in serious conversations, and at the tiniest sign of trouble they told her to stay put, like some helpless little animal.

She was not a child and she had spent a LOT of time devoted to not being helpless. Behind her fathers back, she'd learned archery, some skills in dagger and sword fighting, and even in hand to hand combat.

And even thought they knew this, and had seen her skills in action a couple of times,. They refused to believe that she could take care of herself.

Hermione sat heavily on her bed, a sigh escaping through parted lips. It would be okay if they at least let her be a part of the crew. She knew plenty about sailing. Her father had, after all, sailed a prestigious merchant ship. But, once again, she was denied. They let her ride on their rounds about the sea for about a week here and there. But she was always just a passenger. Always just on the outside looking in.

They were great friends, but they just didn't _get _her. She needed someone who did. It was getting more and more lonely as the days, weeks, months, and even years passed.

By now Hermione was on her back staring up into the ceiling, wallowing in her own self misery, and hugging herself against the cold lonliness that spread through her. Starting at her fingertips and toes. Moving along through her limbs, her lungs, until they teetered on the edge. Threatening to spill into her heart.

The red-orange light from just outside the window winked at her one last time before vanishing as darkness claimed the region of the sky.

And as the moon swept over her features, later that night, Hermione was curled tightly into a ball, a few tears still escaping her eyes, showing that, once again, she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Please R&R! I need more reviews, please. Thanks for reading. 

Tastetherain


	3. Ch2: Reaching for a Dream

**A/N:** Wah! I really hate to be nit picky, or whatever, but my confidence is fragile, and no one has updated in over a week! Please, please, please, R&R. This next chapter took a little longer than I thought. School and after school clubs have been killer! Oh, well. Hope ya like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter, and I never DID, and I never WILL.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Reaching for a dream

Tuesday, May 12, Hermione, _The Gryffindor_ guard ship

Hermione weaved through the crew as they walked idly along the ship; most of them were only feigning work to keep from being yelled at. Mostly, they ignored her , like usual, though a few, like Neville, Seamus, and Dean, who had known her before she came aboard the _Gryffindor_, offered a small hello, or a polite smile.

She made sure to answer back in kind. It was frustrating when they ignored her, as if she wasn't even there, and hadn't been for the last few weeks.

Hermione pulled her cloak closer to her, and steadied herself against the stern railing. It was a beautiful day, though a little chilly.

"Hey, Hermione," called out a familiar voice. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Harry came to stand next to her, then Ron. She noted that they looked worried. But she wasn't sure if they were still worried about their conversation the other night, or her. She didn't think they'd have a reason to be worried about her, but apparently she was wrong.

Her two best friends looked at her sympathetically. "What?" She questioned them, cautious.

Ron spoke first, "You okay Hermione? I mean you've been moping around a bit lately."

Hermione blinked confusedly, then looked to Harry for confirmation. He nodded at her. She sighed, and slumped down, leaning on the railing. Now that she thought about it, she'd felt overwhelmed and exhausted recently. Not physically so, but emotionally. She felt her spirit being pulled this way and that for no apparent reason. It must have just been one of those weeks for moping.

"Yeah, I guess I have," she admitted. "I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm just a little tired, you know." She eyed both of them, and they seemed to get it. "Maybe tonight I'll read that book I brought with me, and turn in early."

She knew she wouldn't do it, well, except for the part about the book... This was to keep them from worrying about her. Sometimes they seemed more like big brothers than anything else.

She tried to change the subject. "So, how much longer do you plan on staying out here?"

Ron warmed to the subject immediately, but Harry gave her a wary glance. He wasn't entirely convinced, but at least he dropped it.

"Well… the weather has been nice, and all is quiet, so we'll probably be returning soon. I'd say within a few days. Right Harry?"

"Yeah, that's probably it. The pirates have been pretty calm recently." Harry added.

"And," continued Ron, "There are some things that might need our attention back on land." Ron smiled at something. Hermione was reminded of the conversation about the Malfoys the other night. She guessed they expected Dumbledore to put them in charge of getting new information, especially since Neville was part of their crew.

"Really?" Hermione cocked her head and feigned innocence. She wanted more information. And a little something else that she's been badgering them about enough times. "Like what?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interjected, "Ah nothing. You know. Nothing too important. They just think they have a lead on the whereabouts of another pirate, or something."

Hermione obviously wasn't fooled. She tried the guilt trip technique next. "What? Really? I haven't heard anything. Something you guys forgot to tell me?" She raised her eyebrows, looking a little shocked.

"No, of course not, Hermione. It's, ah… nothing real important, that's all. I mean you probably have better things to than listen to pirate rumors," Harry tried to cover up.

"Oh, so I have more important things to do." She was getting angry, quickly. She didn't really mean to, but the thing pulling at her inside was building up unwanted frustration, and it seemed to want to start a fight at this very moment. "You _obviously_ don't know me very well, Harry. That's then only thing I _do _want to do. Or haven't I told you enough times?"

Ron and Harry visibly swallowed. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean that…" He paused, thinking hard. Then it looked as if a small realization dawned. Look, Hermione, I know you want to be a sailor and part of the crew, and all, but I can't let you. You know that."

Hermione shook her head, he'd found her out. What this fight was really all about. She kept trying to find ways to get him to make her part of the crew. But, nothing she did ever worked. "Come _on _Harry. I'd make a good crew member. I'd work hard and all. You can't just shut me up behind some doors and expect me to stay."

She sounded whiney, but that was also how she felt. "Hermione you can't be a crew member, so stop trying to push it. You probably would make a good sailor, but first of all you're father would never agree, and neither would the rest of the crew, or captains of the other ships. They'd never let it happen."

"But you've never even tried. Or asked." She turned to Ron, desperate, "Come on, Ron, can't you at least give it a shot?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Hermione, really I am, but I have to agree with Harry. It's not even worth trying."

Hermione tried to keep her rage in check, but it was like trying to quell a thunderstorm. It just couldn't be done. "This isn't FAIR! All because I'm a girl. I'm a girl and that automatically means 'incapable'. I can't stand this much longer! I'm not gonna be content as some fat ol' mans little housewife. Never! You can't just lock me away again!" She screamed at them, defiantly.

Ron was defensive, shooting back with almost equal rage. It seemed as if moods changed here, like the shifting tides. "Oh, you mean locked away like when those pirates attacked last month? Like when you knocked Neville over the head, so you could join the fighting, when we specifically told you 'no'?"

"Yeah! Like that!" She had no better argument. "Neville wasn't hurt, and I helped out a lot. I can take care of myself Ron." She replied in a low, threatening voice.

And, before he could retaliate again, Harry came around, and held Ron back. "Look Hermione, we're just worried about you. One of these days, you'll get in over you're head. We don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. We're worried."

He sounded sincere, and even without the calmness of his voice, Hermione could see it in his eyes. He _was_ really just worried about her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but even still, he didn't believe in her. The fight was fruitless, and she didn't really want to quarrel with her two best friends, at least not now. She needed some time alone. To sort everything out. Perhaps in the morning she'd feel a little better about everything. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, and let it out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad at you guys. It's just… It's just frustrating, ya know?"

They nodded, but she could tell, they had no idea what she was talking about. But did she really expect them to? They were men, they would never really understand. But, they were also her friends, and at least they always tried.

"You two should go. You're busy. I'll just stay here for a while. Just some time alone, 'kay?" They nodded again, and walked away, most of the former tension disappearing.

As they themselves disappeared into the crowd of sailors, down on the lower deck, Hermione turned back around and stared out over the horizon. The sun was high in the sky, with great puffy clouds to frame it. Seagulls called a small warning to any that might hear that they were coming.

The breeze reached out to touch her face, as her hand reached out toward something in the distance. Something she could feel. Not with her hand, but more with her heart. Somewhere out there was the one thing that could fill the emptiness inside her. Whether it was tangible or not, she couldn't tell, but nevertheless, she reached her hand out toward it like a child reaching for its mother.

Hermione need the rest of her soul, and somewhere. Somewhere out there, it had patiently rested. But, now, as the _Gryffindor_ slid smoothly over the waves, it called to her. And her soul would never rest until it was full again.

Sadly, Hermione took her hand back.

And closed her eyes.

And prayed to whoever was listening.

Then she turned back around and crept into her little cabin, having a lot to think over, and little time to use for that purpose.

* * *

Wednesday, May 13, Hermione, _The Gryffindor_ guard ship

Hermione woke up as a thunderous boom rang out. Then another. And it sounded... Hermione racked her brains, trying to place it. And in her subconscious, cowering in fear of it.

Another boom resounded, shaking the _Gryffindor_ in her perch on the sea. Hermione grabbed the table bolted to the floor to keep upright. Screams of rage issued in through the space underneath her door. She heard Harry's voice above all others, shouting orders.

Suddenly, it hit her. The booming she heard was from the shots of a cannon! Her fear and mixed excitement tingled through her bones, as she hurried to her door, and flung it open, wanting to be a part of the impending battle.

The door swung on its hinges only to show an angry Harry, ordering around the crewmen that stood crowding the small hallway. Harry spotted her immediately.

"No, Hermione. You're not gonna force your way into this one. Not this time." Harry must have seen the look in her eyes. The one that combined a thrilling exhilaration, and a sense of oncoming adventure. He could probably see the thoughts brewing in her mind, skipping past the prospect of danger.

He also must have seen her plan unfolding in her eyes, because the next thing he did was shout to Seamus. "Hey, I want you to guard this hallway. No one gets in, _and no one gets out_," He emphasized, staring straight into Hermione's brown eyes. His own held a small challenge. One that he knew Hermione wouldn't step up to. Not now. She knew the consequences for disobeying him this time. He's already laid it out plain and clear.

The door to Hermione's cabin shut on a pair of furious, slitted eyes.

Turning back to face her room, Hermione tried to hatch another plan, but her mind was despairingly empty. It wasn't fair! She could help, and they knew it! She could be _useful_. She _needed_ to be useful. Feminine idleness was destroying her. She simply couldn't stand it any longer.

And now! She had the perfect chance to show what she was capable of, and let her building frustration vent. I mean, REALLY! She could take on a couple of scarred pirates. She could help. She'd done it before.

Hermione almost screamed aloud, and at the same time had to hold back from kicking at the cabin door.

By now, the cannons had stopped, and she assumed they were only an arrogant warning that something was coming. The pirates weren't taking the advantage of surprise. She thought it stupid. Though, of course, it worked in their favor.

Breathing deeply, Hermione put her hands to her head and thought. She thought long and hard. So hard, that it was like she wasn't thinking at all. All her thoughts were concentrated on getting past Seamus.

She couldn't knock him over the head. Harry and Ron would kick her off the ship. Permanently. She couldn't persuade him. Seamus wouldn't be swayed, at least not easily. It wasn't worth it to take all that time talking when she could be fighting.

There _had _to be a quick, effective way, but as hard as she thought, nothing came to mind. Then… _Hmmm, maybe I'm looking at this all wrong. If I could slip past Seamus without his knowing…_Instantly, Hermione's gaze came to rest on the small window, high up on her cabin wall.

It was PERFECT! She could use the chair to reach the window. It was only just big enough for her to squeeze through. And, even better, if she put on her breeches and sailors shirt, and hid her hair in a cap… Harry and Ron, and the crew might not notice her for who she was. Just another crew member. And just before the fighting would end, she could creep back through the window, and they would never know!

It was almost too good to be true, reflected Hermione as she threw off her bulky skirts, and threw on her hidden breeches, and sailor shirt. Then, as the final touch, she curled her hair into a ball (thankful that it wasn't too long) and shoved it into a ratty hat that had once belonged to her father.

A grin spreading across her face, Hermione carefully, and almost ceremonially, pulled out her most prized possession. It was a thin, light, but incredibly strong, shining sword. The hilt fit her hand almost perfectly. The blade reflected her now anxious features.

The sound of battle cries broke the reverie that was starting up in her conscious mind. She quickly fastened the sword to her leather belt, and grabbed the chair that would give her a lift toward freedom.

Ah! The cool, salty breeze was a welcome feeling, blowing across her face. Lightly and freely. And for a moment, Hermione had a crazy wish to be a bird. Floating on the high winds, and viewing the people below with a mild interest. And being FREE! The very word made her heart sing.

Hermione swallowed her dream and swung one leg over the ledge, then the other. She carefully balanced her weight on her two arms gripping the fine wood. She made a silent prayer to a god she had never much cared to pay notice to. She didn't know what made her do it. It just felt right at the moment.

Glancing up, the ships topmost railing rose about five feet above her. Perfect, once again. Hermione slowly brought her feet back to rest on the ledge, and held herself in place with both hands resting on the windows upper side.

Here was the hard part. Willing her very soul to keep her eyes open, and her mind clear, Hermione stood up. Her hands still clutched the window, just barely keeping her in place. And preparing herself for the next challenge…

_One… Two… THREE!_ One hand shot up to grip the very top of the ships full railing. Then, the other hand followed. And, using all the strength her body commanded, Hermione pulled herself up until her arms were straight below her, supporting her weight on the railing, and bringing her head up to see the battle around her.

It was getting a little bloody, she realized, finally recognizing the danger in her little stunt. Well, this was what she wanted, she was reminded, as she steeled herself against any feeling except the needed that started to burn in her. She wasn't even sure what that need was, but just like when she prayed, hanging from her window before, she simply had a vague sense that it was something that had to be done. Something that just had to _be_.

And swinging her legs over the railing, and drawing her sword, Hermione plunged into the sea battle, her heart and soul screaming louder than her voice.

* * *

Hey again. didya like it? Didya? I'm a people pleaser, and I can't please people unless I know what they want. You know how I can find out? Yes, you do! Click the little button down to the left. The one with the word 'review' on it. Please? Don't make me get down on my knees! 

Hmmmm... clears thoat In other news... Ok I have no other real news, just that the next chapter will probably take as long as this one. My homework just keeps growing... and growing...

Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. I just hope you like it enough to find out what happens next.

Tastetherain (PEACE!)


	4. Ch3: Falling Through the Dark

**A/N:** Yo! Ahoy! I had a great week, did you? I hope so! Well, it seems I've made a routine. I'll update every friday from now on. Unless I'm really busy on friday... But other than that, you can count on me to be ontime. I'm really having fun with this story, and its been easy to write.

Please R&R when your done. Buh-bye!

**Disclaimer:** Do you know who owns Harry Potter? You do. And now you'll know. She's not me

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling Through the Dark

Wednesday, May 13, Crabbe and Goyle, Pirate ship/ Gryffindor ship

"I don't get it… he wants a girl, right?" A thick, greasy man stood on the deck of a pirate ship, with a spyglass in his hands, and a frown spread across his face. Just in front of him was another ship. It was larger and grander than the one he was currently on. Also, it had the crisp, fine writing on the side, announcing its name. '_Gryffindor'_ was plainly spelled out in gold.

"Yeah, that's the point." A man egually thick and greasy answered. His words slurred slightly, since he was trying to make conversation, while gulping down a whole loaf of bread. "A girl, as pretty as you can find. Yeah, why?"

The first man held the spy glass up to his eye to get a better view of the battle raging on the _Gryffindor_. "Well, why would there be a girl there? It a guard ship, right?" The second man didn't answer. "Goyle!"

"Huh, what?" Goyle looked up, slightly perturbed for being interupted from his meal. "A girl.. oh, yeah. Well, I don't know, maybe Montauge knows something we don't. But, that's not the point. Just keep looking. If they say to find a girl, then there must be a girl, Crabbe."

Crabbe's frown burrowed deeper into his chubby face. "Yeah, well I cant see anything from this." Crabbe held up the spy glass, twisting it around, still unsure of which way you were supposed to look through it. Frustrated, he threw it aside. "Maybe we should go over there. We could find her better that way."

"Yeah, ok," sighed Goyle. He had finally finished the loaf, and now his attention was back to where it was supposed to be. Both of them grabbed a rope hanging over the rail, and swung to the other ship, and into the battle. They held their swords ready, but didn't challenge anyone. That wasn't why they were here.

"Do _you_ see any girls?" questioned Crabbe. But his companion only shook his head. They stood there for about ten minutes, still standing apart from the battle, and getting quickly impatient.

"Why does it have to be a girl?" whinned Crabbe.

It took Goyle a moment to find an answer. "Because the captain's a guy, right?" Crabbe just grunted.

"Well, I think this is all just a waste of time. I don't s-" Crabbe stopped, catching sight of long, wavy, brown hair. "Hey! I think I found one."

"Where?"

Crabbe stared through the people as they rushed back and forth. The girl moved back and forth, coming closer, then farther, then closer again. It must have been a girl. She wore a cap, but half her hair had aparently fallen out. Soon she was in perfect view. "Over there, see?" He pointed in her direction.

"Great!" Goyle smiled, wanting to be finished with the job, already. Lets go get her." He stood there, though, not moving. A plan tried to find its way through the dirty muddle of his mind. "'Kay. I'll fight her, and bring her out here. Then, you knock her over the head." Crabbe smiled back and nodded. _Genious_, he thought. His fist was already curled and in place.

The two men may have been thick and dim-witted, but their brawn was real. Poor Hermione didn't have a chance to realize anything was amiss before she was knocked over the head by Crabbe. Her unconcious body was then hauled back aboard the pirate ship, and thrown into an empty cabin.

* * *

Wednesday, May 13, Hermione, Pirate ship

Hermione woke to thunder pounding against her head, and water crashing and falling. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was on a cliff overlooking the sea, while a storm raged just above.

But, she did know better. The thunder was merely a throbbing headache and the sound of crashing water was the ocean waves against the side of a ship. A ship that was carrying her in the middle of a vast blue nothingness with the company of only a band of scarred, rotten pirates.

Yup, she remembered what happened the other day. Or was it just a few hours ago? Maybe a few days? She couldn't tell. She didn't really want to know, and that much had kept her from opening her eyes, or even moving to sit up. Everything was fairly quiet and subdued, save for the sound of the waves. And, if she strained her ears hard enough, she could hear shouting and laughing coming through from the deck. But, otherwise, at least in the room they'd placed her in, she was alone.

Twisting a little, she could feel the rasp of rope around her wrists, but not her ankles. They were bound in front of her, and slightly loose. If she'd really tried to, or had the spirit through the creeping despair, she could have freed herself. But what good would it have done? She was trapped on a ship with no where to go.

Finally, Hermione struggled her eyes open, and blinked at the flooding light. It looked like morning, so she must have been knocked out for either a day, or only a few hours. Glancing around revealed few things.

There was a small table and chair in the opposite corner, which really wasn't too far away from where she was lying down. The room was a relatively small cabin, with a tiny window up on the wall. She was lying on a little cot shoved up against the wall. There was a door, most likely locked, next to the table and chair.

Hermione sat up slowly, bringing her hands to her head and rubbing the sore temples. She didn't want to touch it, but without doing so, Hermione could feel a bruised bump up on her scalp, most likely bluish-purple by now.

Hermione stood up, again slowly, and walked toward the door. She shook the knob, and found it was, indeed, locked tight.

_Damn… just bloody damn. This has to be the worst fix I've ever landed myself in. In a way it's ironic, though. Ron and Harry were always worried something terrible would happen to me and I never listened. Now, look where I am. Oh, bloody, bloody, BLOODY DAMN!_

Hermione barely restrained herself from screaming aloud, save for a few incoherent curses muttered under her breath. Her father always said she didn't curse like a sailor, she was worse. She cursed more like a pirate. _Oh, ha, ha._

She looked around for a weapon. Naturally, her sword was gone, and even the dagger she hid at her ankle. She knew fighting would do nothing, but if they were gonna take her, she'd put up a damn good fight.

Unfortunately, other than the furniture, there was nothing for her to slash swing or beat with. Everything was turning grayer with every passing moment. Every second, maybe.

Well, it seemed the best she could do was fling around the chair. It was the only piece of furniture that wasn't bolted to the floor. Hermione stared at it for a while, and at the same time tried pushing away the splitting headache that refused to yield so far.

Then, with nothing else to do, and half a heart that was filled with shame and regret, she grabbed a leg of the chair. Then she pulled hard, while the other hand held the rest of the chair still. She began grunting with the effort after a while.

And, a few minutes later -maybe ten, maybe twenty- and a difficult method of shoving the chair against the cots underside, and holding it still with her feet, she managed to dismantle a leg. Luckily, it wasn't a very well made chair, (rickety with a few rusty nails).

Hermione sat for a while on the dusty wood floor, huffing and puffing. That turned to heavy breathing, which turned into thoughtful sighs. Hermione couldn't tell exactly how long she spent staring into space, the sound of the ocean filling her ears, but it must have been a while. She supposed when that man… _thing_ had knocked her over the head, it dislodged her focus, and some crucial brain waves.

Next thing she knew, there were footsteps, clunky and heavy. A couple of pairs, most likely.

Hermione jumped, up, then cursed under her breath again. The suddenness of the action rattled her head around again. Trying to think as fast as she could possibly, in the state she was in, Hermione ran over the short distance to the door, and hid against the side. She would be behind the door when it swung open.

A few seconds lasted a few centuries. But, eventually, the hinges creaked, and three men walked into the little room of her prison. She held the chair leg tight and ready, and brought it up to swing.

"Where'd she go? I thought tha-"WHACK! Hermione caught the largest one with his back toward her and hit him over the head. The revenge tasted sweet to her, and now she brought the chair leg back for another swing. But, by then, they'd noticed her, and unfortunately, the bulky man she'd only just whacked wasn't down, only hurt and wailing.

She put all her remaining strength into the next swing, and released. The pirate closest to her was ready though, and caught the chair leg, tore it from her grip and threw it away. She could feel warm blood seep through a gash from the wood on her palm. The man grabbed her bound wrists, and she didn't bother to fight back anymore.

He pushed her, hard, and she landed back on the cot, knocking her head against the wall. First, she saw black dots, and then everything dimmed, and disappeared into darkness. And, as her mind flew into unconsciousness, she vaguely remembered the man's face, and found it strangely familiar…

Hermione woke up to a headache worse than the one before, and a painful memory that was almost as sickening, if not more. She moaned, as if that would make the pain go away. She could feel her hands were still tied, and she was back on the dirty little cot, in the same pathetic room.

When she opened her eyes, the very walls seemed to mock her. Not to mention the man who sat in a three legged chair, with its back leaning against the far wall. He was staring off into the window, and was fiddling with a dagger (her dagger)and paid no attention to her movements.

He was probably warning her. Warning her that this time, if she got outta hand, the consequences would be considerably worse. Hermione held back from gulping. It was the man who had shoved her back, before. He had unruly blond hair, and cold blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione got straight to the point.

Sitting up as quickly as the pain would let her, Hermione tried to look nonchalant, while glaring at her tormentor with all her might. But, she needn't have bothered. He didn't look at her, not a glance, not even to size her up. Nothing. He just kept staring out the window, and while she was looking at him, she got a funny feeling in her stomach.

_Damn… I'm having a bloody panic attack._ Hermione tried to hold her stomach as discretely as she could. It was close to bursting, and it made her want to curse everything in sight. She looked away from him. He never answered her.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" She stood up, and still he didn't move. It was like he was in his own world, and could have cared less about what she did or said. She walked a little closer to him, still clutching at her stomach.

She repeated 'be brave, be brave' again and again, over and over in her mind. "Hey, you jackass. You kidnapped me, now what the hell do you want?"

Her brows were furrowed, and her voice rose slowly. He continued to stare out the window. Then, slowly, his head turned. She watched as reality came back through his eyes. Recognition made him sit up straighter, and take good hold on the dagger. And, finally, old pirate habit made him sneer, stand up, and hold out the dagger toward her, threatening without words.

Despite herself, Hermione took a step back. Half of what made her do it was fear, and the other half was… she wasn't sure, but she guessed it had to do with her panic attack.

"Sit down." Was all he said, but it was enough. Hermione blinked a couple of times. His voice was deep and cold, and it echoed back into her memory. But as hard as she strained, where it came from never revealed itself. It was slippery as an eel, and quick as a cat. It escaped as soon as she thought it was within her grasp.

"What do you want?" She asked one more time, perching on the edge of the bed. He stood, towering over her, and she managed to fix him with the ugliest glare she possessed.

"What I want? There are a lot of things I want." He smiled, and it was the smile of a man who doesn't have enough, and always wants more. "You mean what I want from you. Well…" He paced back and forth slowly. "We can come back to that later, but for now… I'd like you to meet the crew."

Now, his smile was of someone who had something to hide, and nursed it with his pride. She was curious, cautious, and seething.

"Well, lady?" He stepped aside, and gestured toward the door. Hermione felt like she was playing a game. It was most likely information he wanted, and he was going to try to finesse it out of her. Well, she'd play along.

Hermione stood with as much dignity as the circumstances permitted, and strode past him to the door. After a little difficulty, since her hands were still tied, she managed to turn the knob, and pull the door backward. Warm sun met her face and made her blink a couple of times to adjust.

Looking around, she found about a dozen pirates on board. They didn't even feign work, just sat around joking at each other. They looked pretty drunk, but then again, they were the kind of men who were always drunk, whether they'd had anything to drink or not. The man followed her out the door, and soon the men outside took notice.

"Hey there Cap'n whatcha got there? Crabby here tells us there's a lil' lass aboard. Mind if I ask why?" The man gave a little wink, overexaggerated, and stumbled around to face the rest of the men. They laughed in unison. Loud and raucous.

Deep in her blood, Hermione shivered uncontrollably. And she had no doubt the man beside her -the captain- noticed.

He grinned maliciously to his crew and shook his head. "Sorry guys... but I won't let it happen." He thought for a moment, "But I suppose, since you just _had_ to take her, I'll give you a moment." It should have made her feel better. It really should have. But it didn't. What they were talking about should have been obvious. After all, they were men. But the way they said it suggested something entirely different.

The man put his hand to her back and gave her a shove forward, making her stumble.

The men began walking toward her, and she steeled herself as best she could. She twisted and turned, but it was impossible to keep them all in sight. They stood around her. Some were casual, and a few had a greedy look on their faces. And, she spotted the heavy man she'd hit over the head. He had a healthy bump growing there, and in any other place or time, she would have smiled, or even laughed. He and his egually large friend stood back, glaring at her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab at her butt, which made her spin around, and let out a howl of rage.

"Hey there honey." He laughed at her, when he should have known not to. Hermione's face was stony, and tomato red. It seethed so much, and egg would have boiled if placed atop it.

"Bastard," whispered Hermione before unleashing hell's fury. She gathered her strength and fury and let it out in a quick series of attacks. She kneed him, and punched him (with both hands still tied). She kicked him where it hurt most, and finally disposed of him with a swift, effective kick to the stomach.

Before the man realized who'd attacked him, he was lying on his back, in pain he hadn't felt for a long time.

Hermione breathed hard in the silence that followed. She was proud of the work she'd just done, but also frightened that they'd punish her now. They could cut her up, or throw her overboard, or leave her to rot and starve out in the sun. If she had crossed the line, she'd be dead soon.

But, that silence was immediately followed by more laughter. Great howling laughter that filled the air around them. The only real words that she could pick out were, "Damn", "she got him", and "Strong bitch."

Hermione looked around her, and the men… pirates… looked impressed. Almost as if they approved of her, which was something she'd never encountered before. No one had ever encouraged her ability to fight, but here she was, prized for that and that only. Their eyes held a funny sort of pride.

It almost felt... it almost felt relieving, calming. The men stood back now, still laughing and making jokes, some went up and introduced themselves, and others gave her a good slap on the back. She felt welcomed, almost, not threatened anymore. They may have kidnapped her, but they seemed to respect her now, and accept her as something that could have been close to an equal.

It was exhilarating enough to momentarily let her forget that she was with a band of pirates. Men who had taken her away, and were trying to get something out of her. She was almost able to forget that they were men with an appetite for nothing but money, and a thirst for nothing but blood. She could almost forget that they were her enemies.

The only thing that held her to reality was the painful scratch of the ropes around her hands.

Then, all at once, the conversations stopped, and all heads turned toward the upper deck where the captain still stood. It took her a moment to realize what they were a looking at. It was a woman, and she was dressed similarly to Hermione, with dark breeches, and no shoes, and a loose, white shirt. Except for the fact that hers was much more revealing and her brilliant brown hair was loose and floated around her.

"Hey baby," she said, wrapping her arms around the captain, and giving him a quick kiss. "What's going on? I heard you brought a little missy aboard." The woman looked out over the crew and spotted Hermione. A slight look of disgust ran over her face, which was quickly replaced by honey.

The captain seemed to be drinking her up, as he placed an arm around her waist. "Yeah, just a little business the crew and I have to take care of."

The woman looked a little suspicious. "Business? What kind of _business_, Draco? Hmmmm?" The name Draco was what caught her. So this was the famous Draco Malfoy. The one she heard about when she shouldn't have been listening to the men in the next cabin over. He had only taken his father's place three years ago, but he was already famous throughout. _And, _she thought, _that must be his little plaything_.

"Come on, Pansy, you know well enough Draco's got eyes for none other but you." It was another crew member that spoke, and Hermione was surprised to find that his voice was filled with unconcealed contempt. It was as if the words turned sour on his lips. As if he could barely stand to admit it to himself.

Hermione glanced around her and found similar hatred spread across the crowd of pirates. The captain was oblivious to it all, though. The man was right; Draco had eyes only for the 'Pansy' girl.

And as if to prove her theory, the two of them seemed to forget that everyone aboard was watching as they sucked the lips off each other. Hermione was a little more than disgusted, and the men seemed to feel the same way. They shook their heads sadly. Some with despair, and some with regret. Then, they disappeared in various places around the ship, until the lower deck was empty save for her and one other man. He was one who had introduced himself as Montauge earlier.

He heaved a great sigh, and gestured for her to follow him, which she did, straight back up to her little room with its tiny cot. He closed and locked the door on her, shutting her up in her prison again.

Later on, another man came in to give her some cold food, which she forced down as best she could with her hands still tied.

And, after someone had come up to take back the empty bowl and tray, Hermione had some peace. She lay down and tried to sort through the mess crowding her head. Everything was so upside down, that she didn't know what to do next. And not to mention that Harry and Ron would be worried to death, searching for her everywhere.

Her life had taken a nasty turn, onto a one way street, and all she could do was let it take her where it pleased. She was lost, and there was nothing she could do. Her logic had somehow abandoned her, and now she was having more panic attacks, which felt a lot like something she'd never before expected to feel.

And, to make everything more frustrating and confused, just before Hermione fell asleep, an image of a certain blond haired man floated unbidden into her head.

* * *

Hey! Like to give my thanks to all my reviewers, thank you all so much! 

UntamedSpirit- dont worry, I wont give up!

Bratmonkee- thanks again for the e-mail! It means a lot. You'll find out all the restlater.

midnight'blue'raven- Thank you!

trackstarbabie1200- Thanks!

Arenwena- Yup, Hermione's got spirit.

silverkonekotsukari- Thank you so much!

silverbunnie- AU's are my favorite types. And dont worry, I'll be adding more Draco! He's so hot!

CartoonOni- yeah, I honestly tried to make them like they are in the book, but it was hard, and I guess I just suck at it. But thanks for reviewing! (Yeah, homework just eats away at what little life school leaves you... sigh)

Mayor of Munchkin land- Thank you! (and by the way, thats a cute name.)

Whisper's Song- I'm reading your story as soon as I finish typing this. You rule, thanks for the publicity, too!

Morebeautifulthanthou- you're so weird, obaji. But, sorry, I'm leaving Draco to hermione for now. Besides, you still have Sanzo, and now Dante. Dont get greedy! Thanks for reading and all, cya lata!


	5. Ch4: Threats and a plot

**A/N:** Hey! It seems in my reviews, I got a few questions. Well, I'll answer them now...

Beth- Yeah, it's like Pirates of the Carinean. That's kinda where I'm drawing the era info from. Same clothes, etc.

mim- It's been three years since Draco and Hermione kissed. I went back to change the chapters, and I'm gonna put dates everytime a scene, character, or chapter changes. I tend to jump around and confuse people, sorry.

Oh, and to all that asked, which was a few of you- The story will be mostly in hermione's point of view, but either in the next chapter, or the one after, I'm gonna REALLY get inside his head and all.

And I'm sorry if you guys dont like how the characters are different, but I kinda gave up on trying to get their personalities similar to the book. It's just too hard!

Hmmmm... last thing, like I said, I'll give some info everytime a scene, character, or chapter changes. This is what it all means: Day, Month & # day, Which charater's point of view I'm writing, where they are.

Sorry for the delay, my internet has been down for a while around here, but now its back!

Happy Reading! (PLEASE R&R!)

**Disclaimer:** !RETTOP YRRAH NWO TON OD I (Now, read it in reverse.)

* * *

Thursday, May 21st- Hermione- Pirate ship 

One week past, a century gone. Hermione sat on the cot now called her own. So much had happened in so little time, that it was hard to believe she was ever anywhere else but here. Here on a pirate ship, captive of a band of ruffians. But, it was only seven days since she'd seen Harry and Ron last. Seven days…

So little time, so much to happen. Hermione could just close her eyes and the recent memories would flood her mind willingly. Seven days ago? Well, it would obviously start with that first day. After she woke up to the bright sun on her face. The day after she first met the crew and captain.

It was a Thursday, wasn't it? Yeah, a beautiful Thursday morning. Hermione focused her mind to remember. To recall.

That day, she had awoken with worry on her mind and no idea what was to follow.

No idea what was to follow…

* * *

Thursday, May 14th- Hermione- Pirate Ship 

Sunlight poured like honey through the tiny window high up in the wall. As the pirate ship moved across the ocean, the spot of light coming through the window shifted. At around 10 o'clock that morning it crossed Hermione's sleeping form, waking her from a deep sleep, and a dream she couldn't remember after waking up.

Yawning and stretching, Hermione began the process of getting her body fully alert. And, a few more stretches, and a few more yawns later, she felt as ready as she was ever going to be. Because, beyond those cabin doors lay something she would be forced to face. Something she had learned to hate. Something that had taken her from the life she knew so well, and into the unknown.

Her enemies. The band of pirates.

_Yes,_ she told herself; _beyond that door must be the eighth level of hell._ Her bones, and marrow, and blood running through her veins vibrated back and forth with unnatural shivers. It was warm outside, but she felt as cold as ice.

Last night she had spent hours replaying everything that went on aboard this alien ship, and had decided it was all a dream. No true pirates would respect her and treat her with a certain amount of kindness. No pirates would laugh with her and be impressed by her fighting skills. And, NO pirates would kidnap her, and then restrain from beating her for information, or holding her for ransom, or getting pleasure by finding nasty ways to kill her. It just didn't happen.

Whatever she had dreamed before was gone, and reality was about to kick in. She was going to be prepared for the true monstrous beings waiting for her behind the closed door. The ruffians and rogues she heard stories about. Her dream was over.

Hermione set her shoulders and narrowed her eyes, and moved towards the door. She reached out a hand and clasped the knob hard. Wiggling it proved that it was unlocked, which surprised her. But, she should take what she was given, and let herself out.

The knob turned. The door swung open. And Pansy -the pirate play mate- stood in front of her.

Hermione let out a yelp of surprise, and took a step backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet. There were currently three reasons for her reaction. One, was because she simply hadn't expected to see a face glaring back at her right then. Second, seeing Pansy proved that her dream was, in fact, reality. And, three, by the murderous expression on Pansy's face, Hermione had found her monstrous, evil pirate. And, it was about to beat the crap out of her.

"Listen, missy, I don't know who you are and I don't care. But I know you have a deal with those good-for-nothing, wimpy little crew men. And, whatever the deal is, you'd better break it now, because I will not leave Draco and Draco will not leave me. He's _mine._ And that's the way it's gonna stay. So you can go pack up your things and _go away_. I won't put up with you a minute longer."

Hermione's face wrinkled in confusion as she took another step back from the seething woman before her. "What? I… what?"

"Oh don't play stupid." Pansy moved back and crossed her arms, but never took her fire-filled eyes away from Hermione's face. "I heard the crew talking. All of you are plotting to pull me from Draco's life. To boot me off the ship forever. Well, I'll tell you again. It's _NEVER _going to happen."

Hermione's thought process slowly caught up with the conversation. "Wow. I had no idea there was a 'plot'. Honestly. I didn't _ask_ to be kidnapped, ok? I just wanna get outta here and go home. I wouldn't even think about trying to split you apart form… ah… Draco. So, if you can find a way to get me off this ship, I'll definitely go without looking back."

Pansy eyed her, weighing what she knew with what this new girl just told her. She considered the possibilities, and finally nodded. "Ok, I'll get you off this ship. But, until then, I don't want you to think, speak, or even _look_ at Draco. He's _MINE_."

And, without waiting for a response, the vixen pirate spun on her bare heel and waltzed out the door. Hermione stood for a while mulling over what she just heard. So, the crew wanted to use her to bring the captain and his girlfriend apart? That's strange.

But, what seemed to strike her as oddest was that through Pansy's speech and lecture and warning and threats, she never once mentioned anything about love. Only that Draco was hers, and she wasn't to break them apart.

_Wow, what a twisted relationship. No, scratch that, what a twisted world. I've been stuck with a group of jolly pirates, an evil woman, a strange conspiracy, and a handsome captain. Wait… handsome? Where did that come from? Oh… I get it. I'm hallucinating. I'm crazy. That must be it._

Hermione shook her head, and walked out of the cabin still convinced she was insane.

* * *

Thursday, May 14th- Montague- Pirate ship 

Montague climbed farther up the rigging to get a better look at the horizon. A goofy grin was spread across his face, and a crumpled, worn letter lay in his hand. He must have read it a million times. He could recite every word in a matter of seconds, and he could clearly picture the face of the sender.

The goofy grin grew wider as he stared down at the letter once more. Across the top, the envelope stated his name, and the address of his parent's estate. But, more importantly, at the very end of the letter itself were clearly scripted the words, 'Love, Angelina'.

He did love her. With all his heart. She was the only one able to bring him out from his icy soul, and into a new one. She always saw him for who he was, and was never afraid of him. She told him what she felt, and she felt what she told him. Montague was so deep in love, he was ready to be suffocated by it, and drown in its warm waters.

Angelina Johnson was everything to him. Everything and anything. And he gave all credit to his dear friend Draco for finding her. Draco had set them up at first as a joke, but then it became serious. Actually, he was thinking about marriage lately. It didn't sound too bad.

Unfortunately, though, there was a big problem. Angelina didn't know he was a pirate. She thought he helped run his fathers blacksmithing job (which he did, but only when he was on holiday from pirating). Montague was so scared he would lose her, that he'd been putting it off for two years. But, now was his chance; sitting there, in his hand.

Draco was planning to make land in no less than another two weeks or so. And Montague was planning to tell Angelina then. He'd sent a letter asking if she'd meet him, and in his hand was the affirmative reply. Everything was set. He was going to tell her, and she'd be mad and leave him. Then, he'd run after her and all would work out fine. He had confidence that their love was able to withstand something like this. He had faith. And his excitement was mounting, because once she could accept him for who he really was, he would propose. His grandmother's ring was safely tucked away at home.

_But,_ thought Montague as he tore his eyes away from the letter,_ that's not what should hold my attention now. I have a job to do_. And, in fact, Montague had given himself a difficult task, meant to be completed before they docked in the two week's time.

And, _that_, was to return the favor Draco had done for him. He would find a fitting girl for him. Draco was cold on the outside, but Montague had known Draco long enough to sense the feelings inside. He was lonely, and it was a loneliness that a slut like Pansy could never satisfy. Normally, he wouldn't meddle in his friend's life this way. But, Draco was growing colder and more distant to his friends. Montague had a pretty damn good guess that Pansy was filling his head with something she shouldn't. Montague had to do something before Draco was completely lost to them.

Montague had plotted and planned carefully. He had picked out a girl he thought fit for Draco, and let the rest of the crew in on it. Well, the crew minus two thick and idiotic men. Crabbe and Goyle. Actually, of all the crew, Crabbe, Goyle, and Montague were the only ones who were on Draco's original crew. The first were a band of true pirates. Dirty, ugly, cruel men.

But, they weren't to be trusted. Crabbe and Goyle were too loyal to Draco to be given all the information. Though, they were perfect for retrieving the girl, which, honestly, they did a great job with. So the crew had agreed to help, and the plan was set out. Montague only prayed he really had found a perfect girl for his buddy. It wasn't easy to find one that matched him well. He'd searched all around for such a long time. And, actually, the information came to _him_, unexpectedly.

It wasn't too long ago. Maybe a month ago, on land. Montague was drunk. He was worse than drunk. That was the day he sent the letter off to Angelina about meeting him. He knew what it meant he had to do, and it made him sick to his stomach. So, to 'clear' his depression, he went out to the local pub and gotten drunk to the point of insanity.

It was there that he met another drunken man, though not as far gone as Montague. It was a chubby, blundering fellow, with a slight stutter. Then again, maybe the stutter was just from the alcohol. Even wasted, Montague could tell he was a sailor by his garb and the way he walked. The walk of a man who'd spent plenty of time on a shifting deck.

Well, they had gotten to talking, mostly about sailing. But, things started to get into little secrets, and then important information. Montague wasn't sure of what he let spill, and he felt a little uneasy about it, but not enough to tell Draco.

But, what Montague most learned about was a girl. One that was part of the man's crew, in a sense. That she was spirited, and stubborn, strong, and had a mind of her own. Montague got the man to spill more about her after a few more beers. At that point anything he said, he wouldn't have remembered the next day. Lucky for Montague, though, the information stuck. He recalled that her name was Heroin or Harmony, or something like that. But, whoever she was, she was on the ship that very moment, most likely still asleep.

Crabbe and Goyle really had done their job well, and she was aboard the vessel with no more than a bruise and bump on her head. If everything flowed smoothly, Draco would be hooked, at least long enough to remember what real love was.

Montague sighed, and rubbed the paper between his calloused fingers. Then, he directed his head towards the door to the girl's cabin. He saw someone walk out. Pansy. _That's odd,_ he thought, wondering what Pansy Parkinson had to say to their guest. She carried herself like she always had something important to do, and swayed her way into Draco's personal cabin.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty is awake at last!" It was Tor, the loudest, rowdiest, and most spirited mate aboard. His real name was Torence, but he said that made him sound like a sissy, and threatened anyone who failed to call him Tor.

Montague's eyes followed where they were pointing, and saw the girl emerge from her cabin, looking determined and uneasy at the same time. It was her first real day with the crew. Yesterday, when she first awoke, and knocked Tor on his bottom, they didn't even get a chance to explain themselves, (if they were actually planning to) or to properly introduce themselves.

Montague watched as she made her way cautiously toward the crew, and then returned his gaze once more to the letter in his hand. For what he was planning now, all his attention would have to be focused, in case anything went wrong.

He lifted the letter above his head, and whispered "See you soon, darling." And with the next gust of wind it was swept away through the air. Flipping and twisting, and finally disappearing from sight, as the boat moved across the calm water.

Then, he began his descent of the rigging, ready to welcome their guest.

* * *

A/N: Ummm... other than BEGGING you to review my story, I dont think I have much to say. Hope you'll wait for the next chapter. There'll probably be more Draco there!

Love ya!

Buh-Bye!

; ) (Its suppose to be winking)


	6. Ch5: Shadows

**A/N:** Hmm... not much to say this time. Just start reading!

**Disclaimer:** Idonotownharrypotter (now backwards!) rettopyrrahnwotonodI (ah... you can tell I don't own harry potter... I have no life.)

* * *

Thursday, May 14- Draco- Pirate ship

They say every color links to a certain feeling or emotion. Yellow is joy, black is hate, red is love. And blue? Sadness? Perhaps. In that case, waves and waves, and gallons and gallons of sadness was passing by. The blue ocean was sparkling and beautiful, with only a few shadows cast from wispy clouds overhead.

But so much sun wasn't always a good thing. The sky had been clear and rain-free for over a week. The clouds stubbornly clung to their moisture. And, if a drought came, which seemed likely, and then the farmers would be very much out of luck. The lack of rain would shrivel up their crops. No crops, no money. Many people would be worrying about distressing problems such as food, and how to keep a roof over their heads.

Funny how that worked. The sky and ocean were a breathtaking blue color. But, they were also filled with concealed sadness. Blue. And everyone knew that at one point it would all come crashing down. Pour out. It was something that couldn't be held back forever. Though, anyone could tell, that day was not today.

Not that it mattered to the occupants of the pirate ship below. They had no crops, and they had no cares. They sat enjoying the sun warm on their backs. Besides, even if it did affect them, their attention was currently focused on something different.

Hermione Granger. A sudden, exciting guest to their friendly little pirate ship. Though, most, if not all of the pirates, didn't even know her name.

_Well, they're finding out now_, concluded Draco Malfoy, staring out the window at his crew. Faintly he could hear Tor's exclamation, "Sleeping Beauty's awake at last!"

If Draco thought back hard enough, he could remember them turning such remarks on him. But their days of carefreeness and brotherhood were over. It was left out to dry in the sun. His crew was distancing themselves from him. Or, maybe it was the other way around.

Not like it made a difference. Either way, they were drifting apart, like two currents splitting off to run in different directions. They were waters flowing towards different feelings and futures. And, deep, deep down, it reached in and cracked Draco's heart through the middle. Those men outside used to be his brothers, and now…

Now, they were just his crew.

If Draco could change things, he would. But, there was more than one problem blocking the way. There were many, twisting and turning, creating a web-like barrier between him and his men. And that barrier just kept growing thicker and stronger, with nothing but little peepholes through the middle. They might not last long. They _would_ not last long.

There were many troubles, true, but if Draco had to pin down this 'distancing' on one thing, only one word came to mind…

"Hey! Draco, baby!" She crashed into the cabin, the door opening and closing in the time it took Draco to blink… and sigh.

Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

The devil's little girl. Satan's friend and ally. An angel strung from the depths of hell. She was dark and dangerous and _cruel_. Perhaps that's why Draco's father approved of her so much. Luscious Malfoy hung onto Pansy like a dying man. She was his only hope for bringing his son back to his 'way' of doing things… of life.

Pansy sauntered towards him, and wrapped herself around him. Draco could have sworn he barfed in his mouth. He didn't love Pansy. Hell, he didn't even _like_ her. But, nonetheless there she was. He had never told her to go on her way, or to leave him alone.

"Listen, Draco, you know that little girl aboard? Well, honestly, she has to go. Can't we just cut her up, and throw her overboard? It's not like we need her or anything."

Pansy leaned in closer. Draco couldn't stand her much longer. He didn't want to be within 100 yards of her. He didn't want to see her ever again. He wanted her out of his life FOREVER. Besides, it was because of her, mostly, that his crew seemed so far away these days. But, he knew he wouldn't push her away, he never did.

And why? Well, that was easy. Because, if he did, if he finally made her turn around and walk away… Well…

"I mean, the little upstart is certain trouble. She's distracting those would-be pirates. And, I mean, she's not even pretty, right Draco? Her hair is all frizzy, and she wears those hideous baggy clothes. At first, I thought she was a _boy_. And, her manners! Honestly, Draco, her manners are _dreadful_. We have to get her off the boat immediately."

If he let Pansy go… his father would have no more reason to let his son live. Luscious Malfoy knew how cruel and terrible Pansy was, and he only hoped a woman like her could steer Draco in the 'right' direction. Or, the 'Malfoy' direction.

If Draco no longer saw Pansy, Luscious Malfoy would search out his son and slay him where he stood.

Draco desperately wanted to drop Pansy, but there was no way to do so without being obliterated in the process. His father was merciless. If Draco was to get away, he would need a plan. And, so far, nothing had cared to present itself.

"Draco? Hello? Did you even hear a word I said?"

Draco turned his gaze up to her, and it was enough to make Pansy let go of him and back away a few paces. His eyes were full of pain. Pain, and loneliness, and hopelessness. Every now and then, through Draco's cold exterior, Pansy would catch a glimpse of the lost man beneath. But they were small and lasted only a second. And, they were never so… _hurtful_.

"Sorry, what was that?" Draco questioned, trying to place back the feelings inside, and bury them beneath everything else. He could hide his emotions well, but some days they poured out unstoppably. Some days, hiding his feeling was simple impossible. He'd noticed Pansy withdraw. _Why do they always back away? Am I too cold to comfort?_

Pansy followed Draco's example and smothered her shock in a sugar-sweet smile. "I was just saying that the girl out there is certain trouble." Pansy looked at peace once more, but she wouldn't dare come near Draco again that day. Her mind still reeled from what she saw in his eyes.

"Trouble, no. She's just entertainment for the men. We haven't docked in a while, that's probably why. Don't worry, next time we make land she'll be let free and gone forever."

Pansy contemplated this for a while. "And, how soon do you think that will happen?"

"I'd say no more than two weeks, maybe even a couple of days. It depends, really." Draco heaved a great sigh.

"Depends?" she frowned. "Depends on what?"

Draco continued to stare at her, but seemed more as if he looked _through_ her. His eyes began to blur. The jeers of the men outside reached his ears. "On…" His eyes were still unfocused as he moved towards the cabin door. He felt his way, rather than seeing it. His hand rested on the doorknob. "It depends on… life."

The cabin door opened and closed on Pansy's bewildered face.

* * *

Thursday, May 14- Draco- Pirate ship

The girl- Hermione?- was one of them, and it had taken only a day. The sun in the west sank, and the orangey color in the sky reflected off their laughing faces. She seemed so comfortable with them. At peace. Almost as if all the troubles she'd carried around her whole life were melting away under the last rays of the sun.

Draco guessed she would make a fair pirate. She seemed to have confidence, skill, and a free spirit. He wouldn't be at all surprised if the crew asked him to let her become a permanent member in a few days. And, in that case, what would he say? He didn't know if he could trust her…

Right now, the men were joking and making fun of each other. Once upon a time, he would have been there with them. Now, he was hiding out in the one place he could. Sitting close enough to hear some of the louder men, and far away enough that they wouldn't notice him.

There are few places on a boat to hide. There was only one that Draco knew of, and that was the shadows. He was leaning against the far railing, off to the end. The upper deck cast a long, dark shadow over the lower one. And, since there was no other light on the vessel, save for the sinking sun, the shadow was deep and dark and cold.

Draco liked it there. Most people hide so they could think. Draco hid so he wouldn't have to. He could just… be.

And he'd been 'be'ing there for a good part of the day. He was watching his crew, and trying to size up the girl, Hermione.

So far he couldn't tell a damn thing about her. Well, nothing deep and nothing against her. Nothing that would tell him if she was trustworthy or a spy. Though, the second was doubtful, since it was his crew that took her. Either she was good at keeping to herself, or there was really nothing to be said against her.

Of course, it was only the first day, and you shouldn't expect to retrieve any information the first time. No, maybe he'd find something tomorrow. He wanted her off the ship. She shouldn't have been here in the first place. There was something about her…

Ever since she woke up that first day, and knocked Crabbe over the head, Draco had been getting these… feelings.

They were in the pit of his stomach, down in his gut. They throbbed and contracted. They hurt like hell sometimes. They were almost like panic attacks. But, there was no reason to have a panic attack. After all, she was a girl. And, all discrimination aside, she wasn't exactly frightening

No, it must be his instinct, telling him she was trouble. Warning him to get her off the ship as soon as possible. And, he'd learned a long time ago to follow his instincts. The next time they docked, which would be soon, he'd boot her off. And, if there was the tiniest sign of trouble from her, he'd throw her overboard, into the swirling blue sea.

Draco's attention had drifted, but now it came back as two pairs of feet moved towards him. One heavy and booted, the other light and unsure. They stopped right next to him, so Draco turned his head in their direction with his usual unreadable eyes.

Montague and Hermione.

"Draco, hey. We didn't see you there earlier. I just wanted you to meet Hermione." He gestured towards the girl, and then spoke to her in turn. "Hermione, this is Draco, our captain."

Draco stared hard at her, now that she was close up. He was trying to see if he could easily intimidate her. But, she stared back fearlessly. No doubt the crew had been filling her head with silly things, so that she wouldn't be afraid.

And, unfortunately, he was getting that dull, pushing pain in his stomach again. He tried to force it away, but it wouldn't yield. "Hello, captain. Ummm… I've heard a lot about you."

Conversation. Hmmm. She was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, well, I doubt there was much to tell." He answered curtly, not bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"Come on Draco, you know there is plenty to tell. You're the single most interesting person to set foot on this boat… since we docked last, at least." Montague laughed at what he must have considered a joke. It was two years since Angelina brought humor out of him, but you could say he was still very rusty using it.

Silence followed, and it wasn't all because of the joke. Most of it was the 'distancing'. It seemed there was almost nothing to even _talk_ about with his crew. Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, captain, I just wanted to know when you were planning to dock next."

Draco eyed her coldly, "Less than two weeks, if I can manage it." He added an extra sneer to the next part. "Your mommy must be very worried."

Montague sighed, and shook his head. Hermione looked taken aback. She didn't seem to know whether to defend herself or let him get away with it. Finally, she decided to mix them up together, adding a hint of guilt.

"No, actually, I'm sure she isn't. You see, she's dead." Hermione glared at him for a moment before turning around, and walking defiantly in the opposite direction. Montague stayed.

"What is it, Montague? Why did you bring her aboard?" Draco questioned.

His friend took his time answering, still shaking his head. "Whatever my answer is, I doubt it makes much of a difference anymore." Montague leaned against the railing with him, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "What are you doing, Draco? Is this really the way you wanna keep living? I mean, I found someone to love and cherish, and I'm throwing all consequences to the winds for her. Aren't you ever gonna take a chance like that? Live your life the way you know you could?"

Hopelessness and loneliness shone through Draco's eyes again, and he was thankful that Montague was looking away. What he said burned, and unfortunately, he wasn't yet finished.

"Draco, I've never seen you so far away. You used to be so open and happy. I've known you for a long time. Don't do this to yourself. You're shutting everyone out again. We're worried about you."

Montague turned towards him, as Draco turned his head away.

"Draco… what are you doing with your life?"

A gust of wind stole over the boat, and made it gently rock. Draco stared off into the inky blackness that was growing now, in the sun's absence.

Still looking away, Draco answered his friend in the only way he knew how, "Look, You have your life, and I have mine. Don't tell me how to live it, and don't tell me what to do. I'm fine, okay? I'm doing great, just leave it at that, and leave me alone." Bitterness hung in each sound and syllable of what he just said. It clung to the words, and struck Montague in the heart.

"Yeah, okay." He paused, and pushed off the railing. "Sorry to bother you." Dejectedly, Draco's first mate and oldest friend walked away, hands stuffed into pockets.

The loneliness that consumed Draco's heart sprang to life and began screaming in his chest. It felt so terrible, it stung so much. In the wide and vast universe, he had no one. And it was all his fault. His fault for being so cruel. His fault for falling apart. His fault for never giving a damn. His fault. His fault. His fault.

Sometimes knowledge and realization can be a horrible, horrible thing. Horrible for the man hidden in shadows, with ice around his heart, and no chisel to break it free. And, horrible for the woman who watched nearby. Horrible that she couldn't hate her captor any longer. She was lost in this great blue ocean. But, he was lost within himself. How can you hate someone who doesn't know who they really are inside? Someone who hates themselves for what they could have done, or should have done?

It was horrible that, unseen in her own shadow, Hermione could feel the grief emanating from Draco. That she could see the pain in his eyes, and not understand why it hurt her so much to know he hurt too.

Two people can be alone… but can they be alone together?

* * *

Voila! Draco's POV, as promised. I'll try to do more Draco, but like I said before, it will be mostly in Hermione's point of view.

I've got a question. So far, the only crew member I have a name for (other than Crabbe and Goyle) is Montague. I have no idea who else to put on the crew. Do you have any suggestions? Either someone from the book, or you can give me a name for a new character.

PLEASE help me. I really can't think of who else to add, and I'm terrible at giving names. I'll need your suggestions for the next chapter, so let me know what you think ASAP.

Thank you so much for reading! Thanks again to ALL my reviewers!

Please review.

**tastetherain : )**


	7. Ch6: 'Sir, Your Daughter's Missing'

**AN:** Okay, this chapter is kinda short, but the next part is gonna be hard for me, so don't expect it for another two weeks, not one week. Also, that means that if you have any more names for me, that would be great.

Okay... here's the next part!

please review... _please?_

**Disclaimer: **Do NoT oWn HaRrY pOtTeR, bUt HiGgS Is My MaDe Up ChArAcTeR. tHe NaMe WaS gIvEn To Me By Silverbunnie. ThAnK yOu!

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **"Sir, your daughter's missing…"**

**Fri., May 15- Hermione- Pirate ship**

Ol' man Higgs stood, looking over the ship's railing. It was midway through the day, and already he felt he needed a break away from the rowdy crew. They were loud enough to stir up a nasty head ache to a man like Higgs. They didn't call him 'ol'' for nothing.

He was old, true, but Higgs liked to think there was another reason for the obvious nickname. Though the man was balding and stooping over with arthritis, he wasn't all _that_ old. Fifty-six wasn't too old, was it? Besides, he could hold his own through any storm, haul treasure like any of the scallywags aboard, and (though he had given up the fighting part of plundering), his skills with the sword were still fairly sharp.

No, he preferred to think that they called him Ol' man Higgs because he was the oldest man in the crew, therefore, he knew more about life and truth then the many of them combined. He was wise as an owl, and saw everything that went on around him, as well. You couldn't get much past Higgs.

Nevertheless, pirate banter disturbed his aging mind, and he was only too thankful to be staring across the peaceful waves alone, at that moment.

"Higgs!" The old man sighed, _perhaps I spoke too soon, or maybe there really is something to be said about jinxing. _

He turned around to see the girl, Hermione, walking towards him. _Maybe this won't be too bad. She's a nice girl._ He smiled as she approached, and received one in turn.

"How are you Hermione?" He questioned politely. (He was one of the few men aboard who still knew what 'manners' were)

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. But, well… I just wanted to ask you something. You seem like you would know." She waited patiently for him to tell her to go away, or go ahead and ask. He, carefully, chose the latter.

"Well, last night I was talking to… ah… the captain. And, well, you and the rest of the crew always tell me such great things about him. But…" She trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish, afraid of insulting someone.

Higgs thought for a moment, trying to place exactly what she meant. Soon, though, it hit him. "Ah… I see. We say such nice things about Draco, but he doesn't… lets say, 'live up to it'. Am I right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, before I answer that question- and I assure you, I have a good answer- would you care to tell me what he said?"

The girl paused, then moved to lean against the rail. It was smooth and warm. Many people had leaned there previously, which was apparent by its unnaturally polished surface. "Well, I asked him when we were going to dock next, and he answered well enough. But he added that… I think his exact words were, 'your mommy must miss you'. And not in a very polite way."

Higgs nodded his knowing nod. Unfortunately, he didn't answer her right away. He didn't answer her for a long time. He just stared off into the horizon.

"Higgs?" Prodded Hermione, "Um, you said you had an answer?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Sorry. Well, to put a long story short, all the great things we tell about Draco, is in the past. The fairly far past. He was a great man. A great captain. Good heart, though only his crew could see him that way. He had a… _special_ way of saying things. But through all his snide remarks, and dull comments, we saw the real man beneath, and his potential was almost tangible."

"Potential?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh, not a pirate potential, or anything like that. More of a… ah… _spiritual_ potential. He was a great man, good-heart, but he had the potential to be even better. I remember those days real well…" The old man trailed off, then got a little light in his eye. "Hey, maybe later tonight, the crew can get together to share some really amazing stories with you." Hermione nodded curtly, urging him to continue with what he was saying before. Higgs took his time in remembering where he'd left off.

"Well, about a year later, Pansy came by. Supposedly Draco's old flame. Don't ask me why, but he let her stay, and she hasn't left since. But, anyway, ever since that day, it was like something hit Draco, and he wasn't the same anymore. He distanced himself from us. And the man beneath grew farther away. He just got… colder."

"Colder," Hermione whispered to herself. Higgs had answered her question, finally, but as she guessed he would, Higgs had elaborated, and steered a little off subject. It was all very interesting, though.

"Yep, we talk about the way he used to be, because we like that man much better," winked the old man next to her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for taking the time, Higgs. Sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh, not at all, not at all." He shook his head at her, "In fact, about those old stories… The one thing that's unknown about pirates is our tendency to over exaggerate, which is excellent for story-telling. I'll talk to the crew. We could maybe have some beer and get together to share some really extraordinary tales with you. I'm sure they'll agree, but are you up to it?"

Hermione smiled politely, unsure of whether he was serious or not. "Sure. Just let me know if everyone agrees. I haven't heard a real story in a long time."

Higgs gave her a friendly slap on the back, and gestured towards the open sea before them. "Ah, then it's settled! Tonight, we will put a stop on the present, and take a run through the past!"

* * *

**Fri. May 15- Ron- Granger household**

_Tread lightly, Harry. Slowly and calmly._ Ron nervously stood behind his captain friend, hand on sword hilt. If Hermione's father didn't take this well, he'd be there to save Harry as best he could. But he'd made no promises.

Right now Harry stood before the anxious father. He was leading up to something important, that Mr. Granger would have to hear directly. Leading up to tell him that his daughter was abducted by pirates… Small wonder Harry and Ron were beginning to sweat, and edging ever closer to the far door.

"And, during the battle, no one said they'd seen her, so obviously she must have been in her cabin. And we went to her door and found Seamus still standing guard. No one had gone in or out. But…"

Ron took a long, hard gulp, perhaps his last ever, and waited for Harry to finish.

"But, _what_? Where is my daughter, captain?" Harry paused, trying to stall the inevitable as much as possible, but Mr. Granger was already getting impatient, and VERY suspicious.

Harry laughed nervously. "Well, see, here's the thing… ah…"

"Harry, where is my daughter?" The man before Harry stood up. Not a big man, but at this moment, he was very intimidating. He had forced the words through clenched teeth. And, just the use of Harry's real name sent nervous shivers down Ron's spine. Harry's too, most likely.

"She's, um… I don't really _know_, sir. We, well, see… we entered her cabin and she wasn't there. Neither was her sword. which, um, by the way… we had _no_ idea she even brought it with her. So, Hermione is… kinda… missing…" Harry winced and backed away, as did Ron.

Mr. Granger's face turned tomato red, then back to normal. Red, then back to normal. He was trying to decide whether or not to gut the captain and his first mate now, or torture them first. Either way, he acknowledged that yelling at the top of his lungs was the right course of action currently.

"SHE'S _WHAT!_" He roared, angrily advancing on them as they tripped over their own feet trying to move backwards quickly enough. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU LET MY LITTLE GIRL RUN OFF ON HER OWN, AND SHE WAS _KIDNAPPED?_ BY A SHIP FULL OF _PIRATES?"_

Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "Okay, let's go. I don't feel like dying today…"

The source of that death was now almost upon them. He lifted a nearby chair and heaved it towards them. Both men ducked just in time. "Yeah, good idea." Dodging flying chairs, food, plates, (and even Hermione's cat, Crookshanks) as they flew through the air, Harry and Ron made it safely (more or less) back through the main door.

Neither man dared halt until they made it back to the docks (only a few blocks away). They heaved and wheezed, and doubled over, trying to take in more air. All the while, they looked back over their shoulders, affirming the angry father hadn't chased them down.

"Let's… not… do… that ever… again." Ron forced out. And, once they had retrieved the rest of their breath, Harry was able to respond.

"No, never, _ever,_ again. But you know as well as me, we had to tell him. Besides, we probably deserved a good thrashing. We _did_ lose his daughter to a bunch of pirates. Damn…" Harry swore under his breath a few more times before asking, "what are we gonna do?"

Ron shook his head, and headed towards _The Gryffindor_. "Don't look at me. The only thing I know is that we have to get Hermione back, and _soon_." Harry nodded his agreement. "Don't ask me how, but we'll circle the world to find her. I feel so guilty about it." Both men let a sigh escape their lips, trying to keep the nightmares of Hermione's fate out of their minds, as they made it to their ship.

"Hey, how'd it go?" came a call from the other side of the vessel, as Harry and Ron made it up the gangplank. It was Cedric Diggory. Ron was surprised to see him, since the crew had leave until tomorrow. But he was grateful, nonetheless. If they were going to 'circle the world' to find Hermione, they'd need to leave as soon as possible, and have to be ready to go in only a day or two.

Harry shook his head sadly. "He didn't take it too well, but can you blame him?"

Cedric laughed, and heaved the box he'd been carrying onto the upper deck beside him. "No, I don't suppose I can. But, hey, don't feel so guilty about it. You know as well as I do, Hermione went out looking for trouble. You did all you could. And, we'll find her. We will."

Ron nodded gratefully, and clasped hands with Cedric, as did Harry.

"And, don't forget," he continued, "Hermione is strong. She can take care of herself. I'd be more worried about those pirates than Hermione. She wouldn't go down without a fight… if she could go down at all."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and knew that what he said was true. Hermione was tough, and always had been. She could take care of herself. But still…

_Sure hope she's okay,_ both men thought, before retreating to separate sides of the ship, preparing it to sail again. _Strong or not, that was Malfoy's ship, and she's only one girl…_

Little did they know, Hermione was _more _than okay. She was having the time of her life…

* * *

Hey, just like to give out some thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers! First, I give a SPECIAL thanks to Bella and Silverbunnie for giving me names! 

**Bella:** Ohhh... I like some of those names! There should be couple in the next chapter. Thank you SO much! It's gonna help a LOT.

**Silverbunnie:** Yeah, Cedric is pretty hot... and hey! since this is an AU fic, he doesn't have to die. You were right, he's too nice to be a pirate. Hope you like how I tried to incorperate him, though! And, thanks for the names. I turned Higgs into an old guy, but I'll probably use the other ones in my next chapter, and they wont be old. Thanks again for reviewing! I think you've reciewed the MOST out of everyone, even my friends at school! Thank you thank you thank you!

**Carla:** Hmm... Blaise.. I'd have to try to make him nice, though. It could work, thanks! And, OH! Macadamian nut! My FAVE! Uh... whats a macadamian? j/k

**HiddenDisaster:** Oh, yeah... threatening is gonna help! I know whee you live and go to school too! I know how nd when to avoid you! RAWR! BRING IT ON! J/k, teehee.

**Prettigurl7:** Thank you! But, you'll find the answers in time! SOON! I cant wait to finish this story, and see how it went, but its so fun to write, I never want it to end!

**mrs. skywalker:** Thank you! I try my best, and I really like Pirates of the Caribean, and that whole time. (you know, like what they wear and what they do.)

**weeping eyes of babylon:** Thanks so much! Please keep reading!

**Kat:** Ha! Peter Pan! but, I might just go ahead and use Peter! (The name, I'll giuve him a different last name). Thank you!


	8. Ch7: Remembering the Past

**A/N:** Yo! Sorry it took so long, and still is pretty short. But, hey, I warned you before, and anywho, it was Homecoming weekend, last week! PARTY! Okay, well next update will be next week, as usual!

Enjoy the chapie, (I made sure to include Ginny and Blaise, they'll probably be there later on, too) And, I set it up for romance next chapter. Awwww.. dont ya just love fluff?

**Disclaimer:** In my dreams, I own Harry Potter. But, this isn't my dream is it? If it was, I'd also be really really rich...

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Remembering the past

**Fri., May 15-Hermione- pirate ship**

Hermione stepped out of her cabin only to find… candles? The deck was filled with little half-burned candles, and the gang of pirates doing the usual… laughing with each other.

"What's going on?" she called out, walking towards the brightest, most crowded spot. Finding a turned over barrel lying on the planks, she took a seat on it, and waited for an answer.

Peter, one of the younger members, told her as the men around her quieted down a little. "Higgs told us you wanted to hear some really great stories, and we were only to happy to agree." He winked at her, "So how 'bout it, then?"

"Yeah, how 'bout it Miss Granger? Or are you too superior to hear of our humble beginnings?" called out one of the men.

Hermione put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Well, I suppose since I _am _already sitting down comfortably. And you have be _so_ accomodating to me so far… I don't see why not."

The pirates got comfotable and took their various 'positions'. They turned to Montague for guidance. He was first mate after all. "Well, I supose we could go in a circle. Pass if you like." Montague received grunts and nods of agreement. "So, who wants to go first?"

The men obediantly did as planned; they circled the group in a glow of burning candles, and told her story after story. Some of them were pretty boring, but there were a few that were truly spectacular. They included dragons and sea monters and kings, and princesses.

They reminded Hermione of the fairytales her father would tell her late at night. But, the crew claimed that every word of every story was true.

She found herself hooked and hanging on every word. No one had ever told her stories as exciting and adventurous as these. It made her want to jump into them and live them to, and beyond, the final 'happily ever after'.

The circle almost finished going around, without any interuptions, or any realizations of how late it really was. But, good things don't always last…

"Memphis! It's your turn." Montague urged him excitedly, gulping down another pint of rum.

The man sat for a while to think, since the best stories were already taken. But, finally, his face broke out in an arrogant grin. "Okay, I know a good one. It started-"

"What's this? Aren't you all up past your bedtime?" The cold sneer of Pansy's voice flickered candles, and shivered its way down Hermione's spine.

"Oh, go away, Pansy. Don't you have a meeting with the devil or something?" whined Peter, trying to wave her off. To the dismay of just about everyone, it didn't work.

"No, sorry, I got back from Hell already." She swayed her way towards them. "So, what's going on here?" She stood next to Hermione, and fixed her with a deadly glare. "Hmmmmm, anybody?"

"Nothing that concerns you Pansy" retorted Tor.

"_Everything _concerns me," she smiled cruely at him. "Soooo?"

"We're just telling Hermione some old tales, that's all. Now will you leave us be?" asked Montague.

Pansy squeled with mock pleasure, and laughed. "Stories? Oh, I _love_ stories." She began to circle the group, folding her arms in front of her. "Are we taking turns? Because I know a good one. You might know it, too. It's all about this idiotic young pirate." She paused her circling for a moment to sneer, "Much like you, Montague"

Pansy took a deep dramatic breath, and began her 'story', "Once upon a time there was a young pirate who fell in love with a beautiful young girl" Pansy's voice was sugary-sweet, but the malice beneath shone through in the way she stood, and turned her nose up in disgust.

"They ran away together, but the girl's brother caught them, and killed the girl and her stupid lover. Then, the brother became so distraught; he shut himself up in a room for the rest of his life." She curtsied dramatically. "The End."

"Pansy! You know that's not what happened," cried out Memphis.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It should have been. Would have been a lot better that way, if you ask me." Pansy shook her head at them all, then turned around apparently not interested in their company anymore.

Hermione frowned at the woman as she strode casually across the deck, laughter jingling like a cold, steel bell. "What was _that_ about?" she questioned the crew.

Memphis was the first to answer. "She's talking about Blaise. Blaise Zabini. He was part of the crew last year. And the girl, that was Ginny. Ginny Weasely. They-"

"Wait!" shrieked Hermione. "Ginny. I know her. But, she didn't die." Hermione glanced around at the crew for affirmation. Ron told her the story once, and in very few words, then never cared to talk about it again, or elaborate. Memphis nodded, and was about to speak, but before the words could come out, he was interrupted.

"No, thank god. She lived, but it came close. Too close." Hermione was surprised to find the speaker standing behind her. It was Draco.

Taking a seat beside her on another barrel, he lapsed into a tale that had made the crew what it was today. Gone from ruffian pirates, to a group of friends who plundered, but did not kill…

**Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback**

About one and a half years ago, the pirates that sailed under Draco Malfoy's command were the typical kind. Mean, nasty, merciless, dirty, and cold. One such pirate was a man named Blaise Zabini, and was in no way an exception.

Blaise had family in a village farther away than most. They were wealthy, but a strangely depressing group of people. Blaise hadn't spoken to them in years.

But, there was a girl. Ginny Weasely. The Weasely family was in the port city about ten miles away, and not quite as rich. The port city was where he would go to for shopping and selling his father's crops. Back when he lived with them, at least. He met Ginny there when he was twelve years old. And they were best friends for four years.

When he was sixteen, he ran away from home because of some argument between him and his father. He took up with Draco, another old friend from the city, and forgot to say goodbye to Ginny.

Well, ten years later, (which would be one and a half years ago) Blaise came back to that city. The whole crew was making a pit stop. And, he saw Ginny. Later, Blaise would explain that, the moment he set eyes on her, he knew that he loved her, and that he always had. The pain he felt when he ran away wasn't for his parents. It was for Ginny.

But, Blaise tried to tell himself it was impossible all that day. Tried to convince himself. First of all, how would she ever remember him? And second, her brother, Ron was the crew member of a guard ship. Ginny and her family would never take him.

Draco noticed how Blaise was acting, and went to the length of finding out why. He and Montague sat around the ships candles to hear the tale. They were the only two who cared.

Draco said they'd stay in the city for a while longer, just to give Blaise a chance to see Ginny. Montague did the rest. The next day, Ginny and Blaise bumped into each other.

At first they were speechless. Then, Ginny slapped Blaise and yelled at him. Still stunned, Blaise looked into her blazing eyes, and knew he would be happy with no one else. Living without her wouldn't be living at all. It took him all of thirty seconds to realize this. Thirty seconds after that, he kissed her. And, half a year later, they were so in love that Blaise proposed.

Ginny knew who he was (a pirate), but the rest of her family didn't. Blaise was ready to give it up for her, but his father intervened. Blaise's father was an angry man who held many grudges, his biggest one against his son, for running away. When Mr. Zabini learned that his son was in the port city, he wasted no time in going over there. With him, he brought his sword and gun.

To make a long, difficult story short, he found Blaise out with Ginny, a mile down the road from the city. There was a sword fight that found Blaise the winner. He killed his father, when he could have left him only wounded. Too late, he realized how old pirate habit got in the way.

Ginny told Blaise to run, so he wouldn't get caught. But he paused. He hesitated for too long. Blaise had just killed his father; he was in shock.

And, a few minutes later, Ron came by. He was going to tell them to come home for dinner. But as soon as the body and blood registered in his mind, Ron picked up the gun lying in the grass, and threatened Blaise to leave his sister, and never come back. Blaise had enough sense come back by then, and refused.

The two got into a match of yelling and cursing. At one point, Blaise made Ron so angry, he fired the gun… The shot rang out through empty fields. Ginny fell with a bullet puncturing her stomach. She had jumped in front of Blaise to shield him.

Ginny almost died as they worked together to carry her to the nearest doctor. As she healed, Blaise and Ron spent lots of time talking by her hospital bed.

Eventually, Ron came to accept Blaise, and as soon as Ginny was healthy again, there was a beautiful wedding in which Montague and Draco watched from not too far away. The two, captain and first mate could see the love shared between the couple, and all it could do. They made a pact, unseen in the shadows.

A pact in which they bought a new ship, and sold the old one. They also got together a new crew, and a few other things. That was the day everything changed.

**End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback**

Draco leaned back thoughtfully after finishing the tale. Hermione stared at him, with mixed emotions. She decided to fess up a little.

"I know Ron. He's one of my best friends actually. He told me that story right after it all happened. I was even one of the bridesmaids." She paused. "But… somehow, I never heard it told like that." The crew was watching her carefully.

She had just reminded them that she wasn't one of them. That they stole her off a guard ship, and she had a potential to be an enemy spy. They stayed silent.

Draco turned his cold gaze on her, and she realized something. It wasn't all _that_ cold. If you found the way beneath the thin layer of ice on top, you could find what was hiding underneath.

A man. A kind, generous man. But a lonely one too. And something about that man beneath drew her towards him. It took her a long while to realize that their eyes were locked, and that the crew had begun to slip slowly away.

_What's happening?_ Hermione couldn't remember being so entranced in anything. His cool blue eyes pierced though hers, asking a similar question. _What is this?_

Awkwardly, she opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. And the sound broke the trance. Hermione looked away. "What other way is there to hear it?" he questioned. His voice was soft and low, and different.

"Well, Ron told it from his point of view, sooo…" She left it that way, knowing he would understand. Ron told his story making him sound like a hero, and Blaise an imbecile he had to put up with.

"Yeah…" Hermione and Draco looked anywhere but at each other, feeling the familiar panic attack returning. And, neither knew what to do about it.

The silence stretched on uncomfortably. Finally, Draco stood up. "Well, it's really late. I have a lot to do. Ummm…" He started to walk away. "See ya tomorrow."

Hermione watched him leave, remembering all the great things the crew always said about him. There was definitely more to Draco Malfoy, and as luck would have it, Hermione had time enough to find out what.

"See ya." Sheechoed to the empty deck.

* * *

Hello! How are you? I'm great! Homecoming was SO fun. Well, back to the point. Next chapter I'll have a part in Pansy's point of view, and the romance will begin. If anyone has anymore ideas, or requests, I'll be happy to listen to them.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

But, if you havent reviewed yet... please do now?

Have a HAPPY DAY!

-**Tastetherain**


	9. Ch8: Perspectives

**A/N:** I know, I'm a little late, and I have no excuse, but I updated finally, at least. And i'll warn you now, I dont know when I'll post next, because we're gonna have relatives over this week and for a while because of Thanksgiving. I'll try to make the next chapter long, then.

Oh, and P.S, to whoever asked, Blaise is no longer with the pirates. Not since he married Ginny.

Happy reading, and don't forget to review, please!

Lots of love, tastetherain.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Perspectives**

**Saturday, May 16- Hermione- Pirate ship**

"Uh…" Hermione twiddled her fingers together, suddenly shy and nervous. She was conscious of his eyes on her.

"What?" He urged her, impatiently. And, that sent her into another bat of awkwardness. It was so sudden. Why should she be so afraid? She hadn't been before. At, least, though, she wasn't blushing. That would have been the epiphany of embarrassing.

"I was just wondering…" Hermione forced herself to stare back at him, and hold her hands firmly at their separate sides. "… Do you love Pansy?" There. She got it out. It wasn't a very pressing question, but it had been gnawing at her all night. It hadn't let her sleep.

All the talk about Blaise and Ginny, and love. It had her thinking, which might not have been a good thing, unfortunately…

"_What?_" Draco had a defensive, incredulous look on his face. As if he thought he heard right, but didn't think it possible. Not that she could blame him of course. This was personal business, and she had no place in it, especially since she'd only known him for a couple of days, and only spoken a handful of words to him.

_Dear Lord, _thought Hermione. _He's gonna make me see it again._ She took a cautious step away, and started to fidget more. "I said… do you love Pansy?" It took all the rest of her willpower to keep her gaze focused on him. Somehow, asking him didn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

After a couple of minutes (it seemed like days) of him not responding, Hermione gave up, almost gratefully. "Yeah, sorry, I had no-"

"Why?" Draco asked, cutting her off. He was eyeing her uneasily, daring her to turn tail and run now. Well, she never liked to back down from a challenge, so why now?

Neither backing away, nor moving closer, had Hermione had an answer in mind. "The crew says that you two are together. And, Pansy certainly acts like you two are together. But… it doesn't look like…" _Wow, this is amazingly uncomfortable_, Hermione told herself.

"Doesn't look like _what?_" asked Draco, standing up, almost threateningly. She moved her gaze around, now _knowing_ that this wasn't a good idea.

"Like… love" There, she told the truth at least, and answer or no answer, her mind should be at least partly settled.

They both stood still, looking at each other. You had to really look carefully to realize that Draco was surprised, astonished, more like. Then… he started to laugh. It was the strangest thing. He was laughing. Maybe not loudly, but he seemed genuinely humored.

He put his hand up to ruffle back his hair, an action that nudged at the back of Hermione's memory. She tossed it aside and glared at him, hands purposefully on hips. "What's so funny? I don't think this is funny. I've heard that you two might be getting married. What are you _laughing _about?" She persisted as he refused to stop.

Suddenly, he did, though. The laughing died down, but there was still a grin on his face. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked her.

She stood her ground, and lifted her head higher. "Yes, I am. Now, will you tell me what's so funny?" Draco just shook his head at her, and sat down.

"You're funny. I mean, I expected more from you." He leaned back comfortably, not bothering to look at her anymore, but instead, off into the sky. "I thought you were smarted than that."

"What do you mean?" Her hand dropped from their position on her hips.

"Of course I don't love her. Did you really think it was possible that I could?"

"Well…" Hermione tried searching for a viable reason, but found none.

"Well, what? Huh? I hate to tell you, Granger, but this isn't a fairy story. People don't always marry for love, and I'm sure as hell not some ditzy princess crying over the fact that I have no knight in shining armor." His grin grew wider at the shocked expression on her face. When she said nothing, he turned his gaze away from her and back up to the sky. She didn't seem to remember when he'd switched to look at her.

"Well, you may not be a ditzy princess, but that doesn't explain why you have to marry Pansy. You still have a choice, don't you?" She didn't know where it came from, but all the same, it sounded like a good argument to her. He didn't answer her.

Hermione turned her head away and bit her lip. It shouldn't really be funny. She really shouldn't laugh. But, then again she just couldn't help it, and a stream of giggles escaped her lips. She tried to put her hands to her mouth to stop them, but it was too late.

"Now, what are _you_ laughing at?" He leaned forward, staring up at her. Hermione shrugged, and leaned against the helm, hoping he would leave it at that.

He didn't. He was staring at her expectantly.

She had tried, she really had, but the stupidest thing struck her as hilarious then. "It was just that… when, when you said that… that thing before." She tried now to stop herself, but her mouth didn't want to obey. "I had this really funny picture of you… as a princess… in a puffy pink dress…"

She held her hand to her mouth again. _It's not funny_, she told herself, but apparently her body wasn't listening to rational thought. Hermione looked over to Draco, and to her amusement, found him grinning broadly. "I'm not sure pink is my color." He told her, which sent her into another fit of giggles. Well, maybe not giggles, but not all out laughter either.

She lifted herself to sit on the wooden square of the helm.

An hour later, they were still talking. Hermione was surprised how easily she could talk to him. It was amazing, but it was almost like melting off his outer layer, and being able to finally see the man inside.

He was still a little rude and tended to insult her often, but he was also very funny, and smart, too. Before she knew it, she was falling, in love? Maybe not, but somewhere tucked inside her, she knew it was possible.

* * *

**Saturday, May 16- Montague- Pirate ship**

Now, Montague wasn't usually one for snooping. He knew what privacy was, and he wholeheartedly respected it. But how could he not be curious? For the past hour, the captain and Hermione had been talking to each other.

They were on the upper deck. Draco lounged on one of the barrels, and Hermione sat cross-legged on the small wooden square that held the steering wheel (helm). It wasn't easy to hear what they said from up against the wall of the lower deck. Montague pretended to be only enjoying the shade, but even _he_ doubted anyone was fooled.

At least the two he was eavesdropping on hadn't a clue. Montague smiled mischievously. Things were going well. Well enough to let his plan work, even if not up to the high expectations he had begun with. The pair was fast becoming friends, and even without any love, a new friendship but also be just the trick to pull Draco from the melancholy that engulfed him.

"That's not true!" cried Hermione, in mock offense. Behind her words you could hear the laughter. Faintly, Montague heard a chuckle from his old friend. _Things were going almost too well._ It was about a week until they docked, and if the paced stayed steady, with as little interference from Pansy as possible, the crew would have their old captain back in no time at all.

Montague carefully detached himself from the wall and made his way to the other side of the deck. It was scathingly hot outside (unfortunately that usually preceded storms), so most of the crew was down in the ship's cabins, lolling around. The brave, or tolerant few, were spread out in the shade. It was relatively quiet, save for a couple exclamations and hearty laughs from where he had just left.

It almost wasn't fair that they were getting to know each other, and connecting, when he was miles away from his love. Ah, well, he would se her again, soon enough.

It was amazing, though, how soon the couple had connected. It was almost immediate. A question, an argument, and then just good-humored chatter. A miracle, maybe. But, either way it served his purposes, and he was now one step closer to the man he used to know so well.

* * *

**Saturday, May 16- Pansy- Pirate ship**

Pansy seethed inside, and let a hiss escape through her clenched teeth. That _thing_ was talking to _her_ Draco! She had his attention, and she'd put a smile to his lips. Pansy had to turn away and walk back to the dark calm of her private cabin room.

_She was all OVER him!_ Pansy screamed in her mind. And even worse, he wasn't objecting to ANY of it. She wanted to just stomp right over there and strangle the little mouse. But, that wouldn't solve anything. Even if she tried to convince Draco that she wasn't to be trusted, or talked to at all, that would only make matters worse. He would go against any advice she threw at him, just for the reason that he _could_.

Pansy didn't fool herself into believing that he loved her. That he cared about her at all. He despised her just as much… Just as much as… He probably hated her just as much as she loved him.

Well, maybe it was love, maybe it wasn't. But, surely, she felt something for him. Well, not _all _of him. His softer side, the one that this girl was trying to pry out of him, that wasn't the man she loved. It was the one filled with anger hate and loneliness. It was when he was utterly helpless, but acted like steel on the outside. That was when she loved him.

And this girl was threatening to break all the progress she had made in turning Draco more into what she wanted. What she felt she _needed _from him.

And, not to mention all the money she would come into if he married her. The man was weak, and could be manipulated. He acted tough and brutal, and in control of things on the outside. But, inside, he was nothing but a baby. A man she could force and bend to her will without anyone the wiser.

It was perfect. It was a plan. And this girl was invading it with her frizzy hair, and guffaw of a laugh. It wasn't _fair_. There had to be something she could do. Something to get the brat off her hands. Pansy Parkinson had never been able to admit defeat easily, and if the laughter outside continued the way it was; failure would only be a few days away.

Pansy sat heavily on the bed and slitted her eyes as she thought long and hard. Outside, even through the door, she could hear murmurs of talk from outside. It mocked her.

Think. Think. Think. There had to be something…

* * *

**Saturday, May 16- Draco- Pirate ship**

Draco paced back and forth through the shadows that spread themselves across his cabin floor. He repeatedly ran his hands through his hair, and contemplated the conversation he'd shared with Hermione not too long ago.

It was frustrating, annoying, and he didn't understand a bit of it. And, he hated when he didn't understand something. Draco stopped for a moment and glanced out the window. _Who_ is _that girl? What does she have, or what did she do to make me this way? I haven't talked to anyone like that for months, maybe a year. _

Draco shook his head and continued pacing. Draco had been talking to Hermione for almost two hours. And that whole time, all he could think about was her laugh, her smile, her eyes. He could only imagine what Montague would have said if he'd known.

But he'd be wrong. Draco didn't believe in love. He didn't think it solved anything, or changed anything. Love was a luxury no one should care to afford. No should care to have. It was merely an inconvenience.

Not that that mattered, though. He wasn't in love. He'd made sure he never could be. And for another thing, if he were ever to be in love, it would be with someone more like _Pansy_, not Hermione. She was nothing like him!

Hermione was the daughter of a merchant. She was the friend of guard shipmen. She lived by the rules; the law. She doesn't know anything about him. And he doesn't know anything about her. There was more than a wall dividing them. So much more.

_Why am I thinking about this? It doesn't matter. She'll be gone in a week, and in another month, I'll marry Pansy. _That last thought made Draco stop pacing again. He sat wearily on the edge of his bed.

_Marry Pansy. Pansy?_ It hurt just to think about it. He didn't believe in love, and especially marrying for love, but… Every time he had to think about Pansy, he cringed inside himself. He felt like throwing up.

Draco felt like screaming. It was so frustrating. Everything felt like it was going wrong, and in truth it had been going wrong for a long time. But he hadn't felt it so much 'til now.

Draco held his head in his hands, and tried to fend off the wolves of thoughts that attacked his mind. For a moment it seemed to work, like meditation, but then…

_Her eyes…_

Draco stood up quickly and only barely caught himself from screaming. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why does she now haunt my thoughts? _

Draco fell backwards across his cot of a bed and sighed. Whatever it was, he would try to rid himself of it. And in doing that he would continue to talk with the girl, just to prove he could handle himself.

But, something in him told him that it would be harder to forget Hermione that he currently made himself believe.

Too hard, maybe…


	10. Ch9: Storm Rage

**A/N:** Hello! Happy late thanksgiving. Merry Christmahannukwanzikah, and Happy Early New Years. Phew, now that the holiday greetings are out of the way...

I'M SORRY! VERY SORRY! I'M A HORRIBLE UPDATER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM NOT WORTHY! (bows humbly) I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOOOOO SORRY!

really, though, i am. If you can find it in yourself to forgive the long wait, i can tell you that i will try a LOT harder to update, and that that will probably make my chapters shorter. I plan to finish this before school lets out for summer. Hopefully a lot sooner than that.

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I'll stop with the individual review responses, but if you have a question, i'll be happy to answer! oh, well, hope you like the next chapter! I tried to put in some action, and set up something.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** don't own it, don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Storm Rage**

**Sunday, May 17- Hermione- Pirate ship**

Hermione dangled her legs over the rail of the ship, and watched the waves tumble by as she rocked with the rhythmic motion of the sea. The wind had begun to pick up all that night, and now the sky began to darken at the wrong time of day. Ferocious black clouds overcame the sky and the sun finally gave a dying breath of light, before retreating in surrender.

"Hey! Girlie! If you know so much about ships, why don't ya come and help us with this?" Hermione turned and grinned at the sound of Thor's voice. Without looking, now, she could tell when he spoke. His voice was a strange deep slur, as if he were drunk all the time.

"Yea, ok, I'm coming," she shouted back. The wind was getting serious now, pounding through the air and picking up more quickly than ever. First things first, when she came to Thor. He gave her a rope with the other end tied to the ships main mast, and she tied her end around her waist. That was her lifeline if a crashing wave was determined to throw her overboard. Her_ only_ lifeline. Luckily she was used to it by now, and knew how to keep her feet firm, and a steady grip on… anything.

First, they reduced her to making sure the lifelines were safely attached to everyone. But when the wind grew steadily stronger, and loud enough to shout over, they gave her a more serious job.

Memphis was the one assigned to climbing the rigging and pulling up the sail. And, as it were, he was already swinging back and forth above them, rushing to secure the white mass of canvas. But, if the boat rocked too much, a job like that would be dangerous, and they would get him down before the he was finished.

Thor double checked the rope around her waist, and then sent her up. She was skinny, lithe, and strong enough to make it quickly up. Once up, she got in as comfortable a position as she could, then looked about her.

The world was an angry purple-blue, like a massive bruise. It churned and threw the sea where it pleased. From atop the ship, she felt as if she was atop the world. A world that looked as if it was being torn apart.

When Memphis threw her a bunch of rolled rope, Hermione finally came to her senses. And, at first, her inexperienced fingers slipped along the water-slicked rope. It took her three attempts to finally fasten the canvas. She had been through storms like this, possibly even worse ones. She'd seen the practiced sailors hands efficiently tie up the canvas, but she was never before permitted to help. Harry and Ron never let her climb up the rigging, afraid she'd break her neck.

They never believed she had it in her. They only thought of her as "bookworm Hermione", or "Lady Hermione". They didn't realize all that she could do. They were so tied to tradition, and the law, that they refused to understand women. To understand _her_.

Hermione pulled her hair back wishing fervently that she had thought to tie it up before. Without realizing it, wrapped in her recent past, she had finished her side of the mast, and it was time to come down.

Glancing over, Memphis was already descending, but she hesitated to follow. It was wonderful up in the sky! With nothing but churning water surrounding you! Nothing but open air waiting for you to jump and fly! Nothing but freedom, almost tangible in the air.

Hermione smiled at her own childishness. It seemed that pretty pictures could still capture her heart. Likely that only one other thing could affect her more.

The brunette in the sky sighed and looked down to find Memphis yelling at her to get down, and Montague speaking with Draco at the helm. From so far away it was hard to see their faces, but the movements of their hands spoke of worry, and anxiety.

This storm was gonna be a killer.

Hermione swatted her hand at Memphis, a signal that she would come. It was getting dangerous up there. Every new gust of wind threatened to tear her away, and rain was beginning to pour. But, nevertheless, she hesitated again, sighed again, and began climbing down.

* * *

**Sunday, May 17- Pansy- Pirate ship**

Pansy fingered the hilt of the dagger hanging on her belt, and peered through the rain that had begun to fall. Her target was just where she wanted her. It was perfect. All the occupants of the ship were rushing about, making sure everything was prepared. All but herself, of course.

What could she do about the upstart, flirting with HER man? There was plenty she could do, and one that she could do to finish it now. Pansy strode confidently through the roar of the wind and the pelting rain to the end of the rigging attached to the ships side. Hermione was halfway down now, confidently descending.

Pansy's arm went up, savoring the moment. No one would know, and no one would care. Just a moment. Almost.

Her arm made a wide arc, severing the rope attaching the rigging to the boat, and making it flail wildly around and up into the wind, as its occupant let out a screech. She slipped away from the scene, before anyone could notice her.

She grinned.

Pansy had already untied Hermione's lifeline.

* * *

**Sunday, May 17- Draco- Pirate ship**

The yell was loud enough to penetrate through the roar of the waves. He squinted through the wind and rain. His heart skipped a beat.

Hermione was clinging to the rigging, which was only hanging by a thread to the mast. Shock took only a moment to freeze him. Action came just after.

"Montague! Take the wheel!" And with that, he sprinted across the deck, grabbed an extra piece of rope, and began climbing the rigging on the other side of the mast, determination in his eyes.

All he saw was her.

* * *

**Sunday, May 17- Hermione- Pirate ship**

Hermione closed her eyes, and bit back another scream. Her left hand was slipping- the rope was wet and hard to grip. She could feel herself flying around in the air, and somehow, she knew the rope around her waist was no help to her now.

Hermione tried to shut her mind out completely, and concentrated solely on her grip.

_God save me_, she thought as her left hand slipped off.

* * *

**Sunday, May 17- Draco- Pirate ship**

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco was screaming himself hoarse, but it was useless. She either couldn't hear him, or had tuned out the world. He was up at the top of the mast where the rigging was barely holding on.

He planned to throw her the rope, but she would have to see him first. He crept as far along the elevated wood as he dared, as if that would make any difference at all. His eyes were intent on her, willing her to look up, to hold tight.

A large wave took them head on and the ship rocked dangerously back and forth, taking on water. He saw one of her hands slip.

_Dear God, no_. "HERMIONE!"

* * *

**Sunday, May 17- Hermione- Pirate ship**

_Hermione. Hermione._ Someone was calling her name. Help. Help me. She had to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She knew what she would see. She knew what would happen.

_"HERMIONE!"_ Some one was calling her. And with a terrifying whoosh, the world flew back to her. She had fallen into a semi-conscious state of fear. But, she came back into a fully conscious world of fear.

Somehow while her mind blanked out, her body refused to let go. Her right hand was still gripping the rigging. But it was slipping. She tasted salt in the rain. Her hand was numb. She couldn't hang on much longer.

_Hermione._

She forced her eyes open, determined to live through this. Some one called her. Someone. She looked up as the world spun about wildly, and saw him. He was at the top of the mast. He had called her. Suddenly his face flew out of view.

She let out a scream as pain exploded in her back. A gust of wind had taken the rigging (and her with it) straight into the mast. Nothing was broken, she could tell, but her pinky had slipped and only three fingers and a thumb kept her from the mercy of the raging sea.

Pleadingly, she looked up into the face of the man who had called her. He threw her something. Rope.

It landed perfectly beside her, and she tried to gather her strength. But, it was too much. She couldn't move.

"Grab it! The rigging's about to break!" It was the man. Her mind was so fuzzy; tired. _Break? What?_

Hermione swallowed the salty rain and forced her left hand up just as she felt her right hand slip. Somehow she was able to grasp the rope. Somehow she was able to cling to it until she was lowered. Somehow she was able to stay conscious, until the deck came up beneath her, and she fell into blackness.

* * *

Hope ya liked it, I'll update before New Years, but it'll be as short as this chapter. Sorry again for the wait! byebye, and please review. (I broke fifty! Wow! I'm so excited. Thanks to all my reviewers for helping me! you rock. maybe if i'm lucky, i'll get to 100!)

Peace Tastetherain


	11. Ch10: Don't Wake Me Up

**A/N:** Servers are loaded, sorry it took so long! Just a quick, but extremely hearty THANK YOU! to all my reviewers. You are the best reviewers i could have asked for. :sinff sniff: I dont deserve it! But i'm greddy, so i'll take it. haha, my bad humor...

Ok, here goes,

love you guys!

Happy reading : )

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't Wake Me Up **

**Sunday, May 17- Hermione- Pirate ship**

Light. Sound. Pain. Hermione moaned, and shifted. And, as her mind came slowly back to her, she could hear a splattering noise from not too far away. _The storm._ She moaned again, remembering what happened.

"You okay? You took a beating." The deep, whispered voice registered in her fogged mind.

"Draco?" With an effort, she opened her eyes against the weighted feeling, and looked across the cabin room at him. His face was hidden in shadow, as he rested on an old wooden chair. It took her only a moment longer to realize that this was _her_ cabin room.

"Yeah, it's me." She closed her eyes again, and took stock of herself. She could feel bandages on her hands and a splint on her right pinkie. But, fortunately, the pain from it was only a dull throb. The worst of her injuries came from her back. It felt bruised and sore, but not too terrible.

"What happened?" she asked him, rubbing her face, and wincing at how wind-chapped it was.

"You don't remember? You were climbing down the rigging, and-"

"No, no," she shook her head slowly, still not looking at him. Something told her to keep him out of her line of vision. She listened to it, concentrating on the ceiling above her. "I mean, _how?_ The rigging seemed fine before, and I doubt wind could just rip it off. Who did it?"

She heard him chuckle a little. "No, you're right. It was no accident. And… I have a theory of who did it." He paused. "I bet you do too."

_Pansy._ Silence stretched. Neither needed to say the name aloud.

"So, how's everything else? When's the storm gonna pass?" Hermione was beginning to find the ceiling boring and the cot uncomfortable. With an effort, and stabs of pain down her back, she pushed herself into a sitting position with her left hand. She sighed, and waited for his answer.

"Well, for the storm, everything is fine. We can fix the rigging as soon as we dock next, and I think the worst of the storm has passed. By morning it'll just be clouds and rain. But…" She heard a withering sigh. "There are worse problems now."

She fought the temptation to look at him. He sounded pained; tired. So, she busied herself unwrapping the bandages around her palm, and running a finger over the indents of rope, and spots of dried blood. She got off lucky. If it wasn't for…

"Worse problems? What d'you mean?"

"Well, the crew mostly. They're not taking this well. They've gotten to know you, and they want… revenge. And of course, she's not admitting anything. And, Crabbe and Goyle are either starting to grow a brain, or starting a new loyalty. And…"

The rest was a mumble, but she didn't bother asking him to repeat. She was busy holding on to her senses. The nervous pain in her stomach was starting up again. She shut it out as best she could, and concentrated on other things, but even _that_ was difficult.

Her mind was still fogged and fuzzy, and everything seemed confusing. For example; his voice. She'd heard it before. She should recognize it, but she couldn't hold onto one thought at a time.

"But, then why don't you just leave her? You don't love her, and no one aboard likes her. She causes more problems then she fixes." The words were out of her mouth before she thought them. But it was what she wanted to say anyway. It was true.

"You don't understand. It goes farther than that." No one spoke as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "Just forget it. It's not important."

They gave her some kind of medicine, that must have been it. She was drowsy or something. She wasn't thinking straight. And it surged anger at what he was telling her. She could barely contain her voice from shouting at him.

"Not important? It's _very_ important. You'll be miserable with her. Everyone is already miserable with her here. And you know what? You're right. I _don't_ understand. Why is she here in the first place? Huh? What do you think you're solving by keeping her here? Because it can't be important enough to make everyone, especially you, completely…" she searched or a word in her fogged mind. Nothing seemed to come. "Completely…" Hermione sighed, the sudden tension and anger leaving her. "trapped." She whispered the last word, not thinking he could hear her. It didn't even make sense… except that, strangely… it did.

She made the mistake of looking up at him. And when she saw his face, shadowed and placed in the distant corner, away from everything else, something clicked. She couldn't understand it now, but she knew it would make sense in the morning. She wasn't sure if she'd be ready for whatever it was, but she also knew she had no choice. In those handful of minutes, staring into his eyes as he stared into hers, she saw the truth. She saw reality and fantasy muddle together, and then break apart. She saw something she did and didn't want to see. She was barely aware of what was happening.

"Why are you so unhappy?" She whispered, already reading it in his eyes. He didn't need to tell her. It was written there, and as much as he could act strong and stand confident, the truth was in his eyes. And that was something no one could change.

He stood up and walked towards her. She held her breath, looking up at him as he approached. It didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to breathe anyway.

He stood directly in front of her, the pain glinting off his eyes. "Because up until now… I've been all alone. Up until now." She could barely hear him. The falling rain was louder on the roof. But, she could see it in him. For a breathtaking moment she could see through him.

He leaned down towards her. Their eyes never broke contact. So close. _This is it_, she thought, her mind awhirl. _This is the truth._ His lips were centimeters from hers. She could feel his breath. And…

Thunder crashed, loud and clear. The spell broke. He moved back, and she gasped. As lighting flashed through the window, he moved swiftly to the door, and put a hand on the knob. He turned to look at her, and she almost wept.

Through their eyes, they communicated what words never could.

Then he left, and she sat there…

Alone.

* * *

**Monday, May 18- Hermione- Pirate ship**

Hermione opened her eyes as sunshine poured across her face. She heard voices outside the door, and forced herself into a sitting position. She blocked out the thoughts tumbling through her mind. She didn't want to know. Not now. The truth hurt.

The door opened and closed quickly, and there was an incomprehensible shout from outside. Pansy turned a death glare on her.

"So, you think you've won? Huh? Speak up!" Hermione just stared stricken at her. "Do you think you've bloody won?" Pansy screamed at her, and Hermione could tell the girl was forcing herself back from hitting. Belatedly, Hermione saw the sword attached to her belt.

"Pansy," Hermione used the calmest voice she could, "What is this all about?"

The enraged woman before her strode back and forth shaking her head. She only stopped every now and then to glare or shout at Hermione.

"What is this _about?_ What does _that _mean? You know perfectly well what it's all about. You and Draco. I know what's going on, and I'll tell you something, bitch. You'll have to fight me for him." Pansy stopped pacing and unsheathed her sword.

Hermione's eyes went wide. She was defenseless. Her own sword was behind Pansy, lying on the floor. "_Fight _you for him? Pansy, I don't want him, you can have him."

Pansy laughed in an insane but determined way. "Want him? It doesn't matter whether you want him or not, idiot. Either fight me for him, or die." She moved into a fighting position. Hermione pulled the bed covers aside slowly. She had to make a dash for her sword.

Pansy grinned evilly at her. "You wouldn't die yesterday, but you _will_ die today."

Hermione jumped up, and punched Pansy's hands aside, diving for her own sword. She unsheathed it and turned just in time to parry a blow. But, being off balance, she tripped and slammed backwards against the wall.

She let out a scream of pain, as her bruise started throbbing twice as hard. But, Pansy spared no mercy and continued attacking, forcing Hermione against the wall and not letting her up. Her back was killing her, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold her sword up, without the use of her right pinky.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Memphis burst in, distracting Pansy for a critical moment. Hermione took that chance and stood up, heading for the door. She knocked over both Pansy and Memphis on the way.

Without looking back, she made it out the door, through the small hallway, and a step out onto the deck outside.

"Get back here, bitch!" Arms wrapped around Hermione's right foot, tripping her. With a pained growl, she fell tumbling outside, accidentally cutting her leg with the unsheathed sword.

Looking up she saw the entire crew face her, with Pansy standing just at the door she fell through.

"What the hell is going on here?" Thor stepped forward, glaring at Pansy. Everyone else was still. Then, Pansy lifted her sword to point towards Hermione. Her gaze held all the hate and ice imaginable. All of it forced in Hermione's direction.

"I challenge you to a duel. A duel to the death." A grin spread across Pansy's face. A grin of early triumph.

"A duel? This is cra-"

"I accept," Hermione cut Thor off. She'd never backed off from a challenge. She'd never let someone like Pansy win. And she would never live with that sneer spread across Pansy's face. Not unless she could wipe it off herself.

Hermione stood slowly, not able to hide a wince. Luckily Thor and the rest of the crew backed off, but they looked less than happy.

"I'll enjoy this. I just wanted you to know." Pansy stepped forward, still grinning. Hermione stepped forward too, and they began to circle each other.

"Pansy, I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize you've lost."

_Clash._

The swords flew forward at the same moment, met, then pulled apart.

Both women continued circling each other, waiting for just the right opening. They weren't going to waste strength on pointless volleys. They wanted this to be quick. Pansy grinned again at Hermione, and used her most intimidating voice.

"If you weren't such a whore, going after what you can't have, maybe I would have let you live."

Her opponent snorted and rolled her eyes, the intimidation apparently not working. "A whore? Oh, please. Is that the best you can do? And besides, why do you care so much? I'm not taking him from you, you're just being paranoid. You're just a worthless, cocky bitch-"

Pansy flew at her, enraged. She put all the power she could in a low, side-swipe. Hermione stepped out of the way in time, twirled, and swung to catch Pansy's exposed back. But the pirate was quicker than she appeared, and had turned in time, both swords catching.

They wrestled the blades back and forth, a competition of strength. "Besides," added Hermione, grinning, "Who says I can't have him?"

Pansy roared, pushing Hermione back, and they began circling again.

"He's _mine_. Why can't you just stay out of our lives? Why do you prissy little know-it-alls always have to-"

"_What?_ Have to _what?_ Huh? Even if I was trying to take him away from you, what does it matter? You two don't love each other. Hell, I don't think you even _like_ each other. Go find someone else you can annoy the bloody crap out of for the rest of their life."

"You don't know anything, bitch, so don't even try…"

"Oh, yeah? And whose fault is that?"

Pansy muttered under her breath, and stopped circling. She got into a new position, death in her eyes. "I'm gonna kill you, once and for all." Pansy rushed at her, and Hermione held her sword ready. But at the last moment, Pansy dropped down, and kicked the legs out from under her.

She fell with a thud to the floor, and rolled away when she saw the sword coming. Too late. It sliced through a thin layer of skin, and blood began to seep from the wound opening on her arm. She stood up quickly, but Pansy was already rushing towards her.

For the most part, both girls were evenly matched, but with Hermione's wounds, she became slower, and weaker. She worked only defensively, eyes on Pansy's blade, using all her strength to keep it away from her. She hadn't the strength to attack offensively.

With every step Hermione had to take back, Pansy's grin grew wider. She didn't even need to taunt. The pain was a strong enough reminder.

Soon, Hermione felt the wall of the upper deck at her back. She was panting with effort, and finally Pansy backed off.

"All talk, huh? Though, I'll admit, you lasted longer than I would expect from a princess like yourself. Congratulations, but now, your time is up. Goodbye Hermione Granger, nice knowin ya." She laughed mercilessly, then strode calmly towards her. She was far enough away, that Hermione had the time to think.

_Escape? Not likely. Is this the end then? I thought yesterday was, but…_ She looked up at her advancing opponent. _IS there truth in what she said? What was the truth again? I knew before, but I pushed it away. I pushed it all away. _Her thoughts were unordered, confusing, and useless.

Pansy was almost there. A couple more steps and she would swiftly dispose of Hermione. She had nothing left to put into defense. So, she slowed her breathing and let the sword slip from her hand.

_I pushed my life away. I pushed it all away. Maybe Pansy is doing me a favor. But… I'm not ready to die. Not yet… The truth? God dammit, I know it, why won't I let myself see it. So sudden, and unexpected. Ha. There is truth to what she says. Almost funny._ Looking around, she saw only two things.

First was the blade, beginning its arc through the air, and… a pair of cool blue eyes, the person they belonged to was being held back. He was shouting, but she didn't understand, her mind awhirl. Hermione looked back, bewildered, but determined.

_Dammit._

The blade came sideways, aimed at her stomach. Quickly, before it could touch her, Hermione ducked. Briefly she heard a gasp as she reached up, and grabbed Pansy's hands. Both were gripping the swords hilt.

Hermione pulled Pansy to her, and kneed her in the stomach. She kneed her a couple of times, before the girl doubled over in pain. Then, she gave a hard elbow to the back, and Pansy fell to her knees, suddenly trying to reclaim the sword she dropped. Her arm outstretched, reaching for the hilt, but Hermione was quicker. She brought her bare foot down on the upper half of Pansy's arm, and, before she could resist too much, Hermione grabbed her forearm and bent it backwards.

There was a sickening snap, and Hermione could feel the arm break beneath her fingers. Pansy screeched. She yelped and wailed, and Hermione moved back, landing with a thud, sitting on the floor.

All but Pansy was stunned from speech, even Hermione. She was breathing hard. Too hard. It took long minutes to regain her breath, and by that time, Pansy's suffering had died down to a whimper.

"Finish me off then. I'd rather bear your sword, than my failure. Do it." Pansy gasped out the words, but Hermione only shook her head at them, incredulous.

"I won't kill you," she said. And after, "You're not worth the effort." But that, even, was a lie. It's not that she wouldn't kill Pansy. It was that she couldn't. She couldn't bear to do that. Fighting a battle was different from fighting a duel. It just was.

Hermione shook her heard, more to herself than to Pansy. Then, slowly, she stood up, and walked past Pansy. She walked past her and through the door. Down the small hallway, and, into her own cabin. She shut the door softly, and fell onto the bed. She closed her eyes.

_Please don't let me wake up ever again, _she thought.

* * *

Hello happy people! Have i told you how much i love you? Cause i do! Seriously, you're the best reviewers ever, and i think i might make 100! 

And, i'm more than halfway done with this. I plan to finish around 20 chapters, maybe less! weee!

Can you smell it? can you? Do you know what it is? Its the END! we! i'm excited about this story, and sorry if i'm hyper, but, hey. This si so cool. Well, hope you like the new chppie.

If you have any ideas, or advice, or requests, let me know! I love requests, they're run. Advice always helps me. And ideas can spice up my writing. Thankees thankees again! Dont know what I'd do without ya.

Happy new years!

Peace! Tastetherain


	12. Ch11: Leaving Hell Behind

A/N: Sorry my notes areshort, but i have to be somewhere in a couple of minutes, and wanted to upload this now, otherwise it would have had to wait til tomorrow. Sorry again, and thanks to all my reviewers!

Happy reading, love you all! Please review, Tastetherain.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Leaving hell behind**

**Tuesday, May 19- Draco- Pirate ship**

Draco paced back and forth, a million ideas running through his mind. But, none of them fit. None of them worked. They were the same ideas he'd been running through for three years.

He held back a frustrated scream, trying not to wake the occupant of the bed beside him. So, instead he settled for a scowl. He ran his hands through his hair, and finally sat down. The girl in the bed moaned, and clutched at her right arm. Draco turned himself so he wouldn't have to look at her.

_Hermione was right. I'm completely miserable with her, and so is everyone else .I have to get rid of her. Get away from her. But… _

Draco's eyes darkened suddenly. _My father. That damned man. _

Once again, the truth of Draco Malfoy's life began and ended with his father. He had warned Draco what would happen if he ditched _this_ girl. And he had made himself very clear.

**FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback**

Luscious Malfoy ran cold eyes over Pansy Parkinson from across the room. They held an evil sort of approval. And when he turned those eyes back to his son, the approval instantly became disgust and contempt.

"I will not have you leave another girl, Draco. This one is wealthy with a powerful family. She has connections, Draco." His father's hands clasped his shoulders, and it took all his courage too keep from wincing at their burning touch.

"I've let you dump all those other girls I threw at you. But not this one. You will _marry_ this one. Or I swear to god, I will hunt you down and kill you. You are worthless to me as a pirate. The only use I have for you is if you marry a rich and powerful woman. Do you understand me? _Do you understand me?_"

Draco nodded his head, just to be rid of his father. At that time he didn't realize the weight of his fathers threat. Luscious Malfoy _would _kill him. He had already tainted his father name Well, the pirate Malfoy's name. One more screw up, and the _Slytherin _ship would be chasing down his own.

"Very well, then, son. Disappoint me this time, I'll make sure you can't do it again." And with that, Luscious Malfoy, (the dreaded Pirate Malfoy), his Father, retreated into the shadows, leaving the burning imprints of two hands on his son's shoulders.

**End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback**

Draco lifted his head form his hands. His father was always the only person who he ever had to fear. And that fear was always real. His father was the only one forcing him to stay with Pansy. His father was the only reason he _had_ stayed with her so far. And he couldn't figure out how to get past that.

What he wanted more than anything was to break away from his father, but he had no idea how the hell he could do that. Fighting the man was impossible. He was older, more experienced, and _much_ more skilled. The situation was hopeless.

It was either marry Pansy, or fight his father. One ended in misery, and the other in… most likely, death. He had made his choice a long time ago. Btu now he had to wonder: Is it still the right one?

What was the point of living if he could no longer take joy in it? _Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! Maybe I could ask… No. I have to stay away from her. I almost… She's dangerous. Something about her. Next time we dock, I'll be rid of her. Just had to wait 'til then. She's…_

Draco ran his hands through his hair again, nervous suddenly. Perhaps the only other thing he could want more than to be rid of his father, would be to understand his feelings for Hermione, and to face them. With all the walls he'd put up, how was it that she got through? How was it that she had touched him this way? And why was it so hard for him to ignore it and move on?

That night. That night he had understood where those nervous feelings in his stomach came from. He felt something for her. Something he was compelled towards, but something he still didn't want to admit completely. It spun his head around in circles, and clutched his heart past bearing. She occupied his thoughts more than she should. And, he was beginning to notice things about her.

Like the way her left eye twitches when she's angry, and the exact shade of her cheeks when she blushes. And the determined, happy way she walked. And… And so many other things. He was melting. He wanted to share everything with her and…

And damn how he wanted to kiss her!

It was almost as hopeless as the situation with his father. Maybe more. He couldn't fall for her. This wasn't a love story. He was no knight in shinning armor. He was a pirate. And she was a lady. And, no matter what his heart tried to tell him, it could never happen. Never.

But, oh, how he wished it could…

* * *

**Tuesday, May 19- Montague- Pirate ship**

Hermione's face changed, and her lips formed an 'oh'. Montague just finished explaining Draco's problem with Pansy. The problem with his father, and how they connected. He thought she understood before, but he was wrong, so he took the opportunity to tell her.

And now that she understood, perhaps her crazy ideas would end. They couldn't just be rid of pansy, because there was more to it. It was marry Pansy or die, pretty much. Now, Hermione understood.

The girl shrugged, and turned her face away from him. "He should still just toss her overboard, no matter what the consequences are."

Then again maybe she didn't.

"What? I just explained to you, if he leaves Pansy or kills her, or does anything _but_ marry her, he'll _die._ Get it? _He'll DIE._ Its not worth it."

"Not worth it? How would you know? You've seen how terrible she is, and how much he hates her. If he stays with her,. He'll never be happy again. I know I would rather die, than be miserable my entire life."

Montague stared at her, as she stared out across the ocean. She was right, in a sense. But how could they ever know what it was like? So far, only Draco did, and he hadn't shared his feelings with anyone in a long time. Was it worth dying?

"Yeah, well it would be better for more people, for his crew, if he stayed alive. He's been a friend for a long time." He leaned on the railing next to her. "I still don't think its worth his life. He can find a way to marry her and never have to see her, maybe."

Hermione snorted "A girl like Pansy? Yeah, right. She would never leave him alone. If anything, just for spite. If you ask me," She said, matter-of-factly, "If he wants to get rid of Pansy, he needs to get rid of his father."

This time it was Montague's turn to snort. He looked incredulously at her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Your kidding, right? Draco is a amazing fighter, as are we all, I might add, but to fight his father? The man is much stronger than him. Draco was _taught _byhim. There's no way he, or any of us could win against that."

He watched as she shook her head at him with a look that said, 'you're so stupid. How did you never see this before?'

"You don't have to fight, him, if you can get someone stronger to do it for you."

"Stronger? Like hired assassins? We may be pirates, but we don't have the money for that. And, besides, there are few assassins that would take a job like-"

She was shaking her head at him again. This was getting frustrating. There was something going on in her head. Some idea. And he still had no clue what it was.

"Not assassins stupid. Come on, Montague, think. Luscious Malfoy is one of the most feared pirates nowadays." Montague's eyebrows knitted together. He didn't understand where she was going. "_Most feared_." She was leading him somewhere, but he wasn't following. She rolled her eyes and tried another approach.

"A _pirate_, who is _dangerous_, and always running away from…"

Montague shook his head, still confused. Who would a pirate have to fear? They didn't run from anyone. _I mean, they couldn't just walk into town, because of- OH!_ Montague's eyes widened. Amazing! Why hadn't they thought of that before?

As Montague turned to run and tell Draco the answer to his problems, he heard Hermione yell at him, mockery weaving through her voice. "You know, for pirates, you aren't very bright!" They both laughed, as he rushed away.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 19- Narrator- Pirate ship**

The whole crew stood out in the calm breeze, all jovial and bright eyed. This was as much a celebration for them as new years or Christmas. Though, perhaps it could be compared more closely to the former, because this celebration was ridding themselves of something old, and leading towards the promise of something new and more brilliant.

The pirates clapped hands, and playfully punched shoulders. But, as always there is an exception. Three hearts looked upon the celebration in different terms of caution and regret.

The first was the sole amusement that day. Pansy Parkinson. She was bound and gagged, though perhaps more comfortably then some of the rowdier men would have permitted. They were heaving her towards the end of the ship, ready to cast her aside as they had always wanted.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 19- Pansy- Pirate ship**

She shouldn't care, but she did. They had honestly been the closest things to friends she had ever had. It stung, but what could she do? It was her fault, and the truth? She wasn't sorry at all. How can you regret the past, but still take pride in it? Well, if it was possible that was partly how she felt.

And the other part? Well, obviously, the other part of her was consumed by burning, flaring, seething anger. Through the binding across her mouth she screamed and cursed until drool dribbled down the corners of her mouth. This only made the crew jeer longer at her, but not enough to make her stop.

And, soon it was too much, and she attempted kicking out at them, since her legs where the only limbs unbound. Even that, though, lasted for only a short amount of time. The jostling affected her only party healed arm, causing flares of pain.

If she had had any dignity left after that, she might have cried. All sentiment, save for pity for herself was officially wiped dry. _My friends? HA! They were never meant to be friends! I don't need friends,_ she thought darkly. _I don't need anybody!_

Pansy was distressed, but even with the small amount of goodwill and kindness withering inside her, no one could look upon the scene, and declare that she wasn't getting what she deserved.

Because, certainly, after all she'd done and said to the crew over the years, punishment was long overdue. And, to many, she might deserve worse.

Such as Draco, the second regretful person aboard. He wanted Pansy to pay for ruining his life and his crews. He thought she should burn for it, but at the same time he was cautious to let it happen at all.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 19- Draco- Pirate ship**

The plan had been set up to take care of his father. But, paranoia or something else coursed fear through his veins that something would go awry.

Even with all the bravery a pirate should have, all the courage everyone thought he already possessed, he was scared. He wasn't ready to die, and if something went wrong with his father, then death was almost certain.

It wasn't that he was greedy for life, or selfish to get rich and live luxuriously. It was that, with most younger minds, he didn't feel like he had accomplished all that he could. He had catching up to do with his crew, now that he could becoming his true self once more.

And there was so much more. So much he wouldn't even think about, but they rested there in his subconscious. And, perhaps it was those things that gripped his hands nervously at the prospect of defying his father at last.

Things only always turned out right in fairytales. Was it too much to hope for? He prayed that it wasn't. Nevertheless, he let the crew jeer at her, abd say their "farewells" before sending her away, and out of their lives forever. He watched them with amusement and fear, as another watched him.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 19- Hermione- Pirate ship**

Hermione stood a ways off, closer to the crew than the captain in the shadows, but it was the latter that held her gaze. She stared at him almost dreamily, but mostly with an air of observation. She watched him for regret, and she watched him for joy. And, strangely he showed signs of both.

She knew he didn't love her. Ha had told her himself. But, even still, with the new feelings rushing inside of her, she wanted to be sure. She wanted to know whether Pansy had any place in his heart. Because, now she knew… she wanted to be part of his.

She wasn't sure if that was possible, and she wasn't sure if he really felt the same way, but she did know, that if she didn't try, she would always wonder if it could have been. She loved him, and she was determined to try.

Hermione smiled, _I love him… I love him, I love him, I love him._ She loved the way it rolled through her mind, soft as cream, and sweet as sugar.

But the regret she saw on his face worried her. Could he have felt something for Pansy, but not have known it himself? What could it be? Why would he feel anything but joy? For there was joy in his piercing blue gaze, but if that wasn't all he felt now, then what was in his mind?

Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to know now, this was supposed to be a fun time, a happy event. She wouldn't let these things grab hold of her mind and her heart now. Not while she could enjoy the moment now without worry.

Well, maybe without any worry but one…

The pirates had wanted to get rid of Pansy since the moment she set foot on the ship. And, one of them had come up with a cunning idea to do it. It was simple, effective, slightly hilarious, and, unfortunately potentially dangerous. Not dangerous to them, but dangerous to Pansy. And, much as she hated Pansy, she didn't want her murdered. She didn't deserve to die. No one did. Especially the slow death that this plan could bring upon her.

Hermione sidled up to Montague and poked him on the shoulder in the middle of his laughing bout. "Montague… Montague!" It took him a moment to realize someone was talking to him.

"Huh? Oh, Hermione. What is it? Why do you look so serious? This is a happy time! Let it out! Have a drink." Hermione was starting to wish she had picked someone else to ask. Montague was completely drunk, and was trying to push rum down her throat.

Finally, giving up, she shook her head at him, and walked away backwards. Suddenly she heard a light chuckle form behind her, and turned to see Draco grinning at her. She tried to keep her heart from exploding, and partially succeeded.

She walked towards him, after all he was the only other sober person there. Once she reached him, she couldn't help but grin as she asked, "Are you sure she'll make it ashore? What if she drifts off to sea?"

Draco stared at her for a moment, and she grew nervous. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer, but eventually he did. Looking off towards where they were lowering the small boat, he said, "Well, we're close enough to land that the tide should bring her in. We planned this pretty well, and at the right time. The boat will drift towards shore, and land in only a couple hours, maybe less"

She looked up at him cautiously. "Are you sure?"

Draco switched his gaze towards her again, and grinned roguishly. "No." Together they laughed, and she savored the moment. Picking up a nearby glass of rum, she began to fill with excitement. Perhaps it was being near to him, and perhaps it was herself, telling her to have a good time, but she downed the glass quickly, saying, "What the hell," and watched as the boat carrying Pansy landed in the water.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 19- Narrator- Pirate ship**

The crew's cheering grew loudly as Pansy squirmed in the little boat. They had equipped it with a bottle of water, and a knife, just incase something went wrong. There were also two oars roped to the side.

Their own ship hoisted anchor, and began to sail away from Pansy and her little raft. Away from the female hell that plagued them.

Pansy looked at them and finally gave up struggling, she reached for the knife, with her hands held behind her back, and with some effort, cut her bonds. She then ripped the fabric from her mouth, and screamed at the retreating vessel. "Come back here, you fucking pirates! You damn bloody worthless scraps of meat! I swear I'll get my hands on you and-" But, by then they couldn't hear her anymore.

She stood up in the small boat, and continued cursing as if they could hear her better. But it swayed in the waves, and she toppled into the water, coming up spluttering and drenched. And, finally giving up, she mumbled and grumbled, grabbing the oars, and propelling herself towards land before the tide turned, and went out.

The strip of land out there was the African coast. She prayed the savages would leave her be, but she wasn't sure if they would. She wasn't sure of anything.

Pansy, the slut, and destructive enemy of all, sailed to an unknown coast, and away from those she had long tormented.

Hermione, aboard the pirates ship rejoiced, then went in to her cabin to sleep. She'd be happy today, and save worries for tomorrow.

* * *

Whew! Done! Once agian, thank you to all my reviews! You guys rock.

I'd write more, but I REALLY gotta go. Hope you liked it, and i'll update next weekend. BYE!

Tastetherain.


	13. Ch12: The Begining of the End

**A/N:** Gotta go now, but just to say, i hope you like the new chapter, and i hope this time i can get to 100 reviews! PARTY! Thanks to all my reviewer, and hope you can review again. Bye bye!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Begining of the End**

**Wednesday, May 20- Hermione- ?**

A storm was coming, churning in the distance. A storm of violet and sapphire, a storm of beauty and rage. It's clouds tumbled over each other, trembling with thunder and scars of yellow fire.

And, there he was, flying above it all. Higher than the highest mast, stronger than the toughest wood. His hair flew around him, as he rode the open sky. From one cloud to another he surfed, carefree on the waves of the storm. And, below him was the sea. Gray, and white. Blue and black. But it was calm beneath the rage above it. Its milky, shadowed surface clearly reflected the sky, but in its own, darker colors. What was beautiful above became corrupted below.

And, so did he. In the surface of the sea, instead of flying free and smiling with a fierce passion, he was trapped. He was a shadow in himself, a blur, a bruise. He was writhing in pain, slashed through by gray flashes of angry light. He was sinking within himself never to rise again.

She looked up and saw beauty and passion. She looked below and she saw hate and fallen hope. She was trapped between two worlds, so different, but so similar. She was walking on the surface of the water, the two scenes splayed out before her, and she cried.

She reached up her arms, tears along her cheeks, and called out to him flying above her. She opened her mouth to call, but nothing came out past her lips. And, then her arms dropped, and the warm air turned cold.

Her legs felt heavy, and she could no longer move. She was sinking into the black crystal water. And, when she looked down to witness this, she found she couldn't look up again. She was sinking, falling, and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't struggle, she didn't scream. She only stared at his anguished face in the water and thought, _Why?_

* * *

**Wednesday, May 20-Hermione- Pirate ship**

Hermione startled herself awake, and for what seemed like hours, she turned glazed eyes to the ceiling. His burning eyes were held there, captured in her mind. And, she couldn't make them go away, for they were burned into her memory.

Finally, giving a silent cry, she reached up and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the image away, but it was burning beneath her eyelids too. She might never be rid of it.

But, maybe that was a small price to pay for the sudden realization that had seared itself into her soul just the day before. It required only three words to admit, but it had taken her so long to say them. And, now, strangely, they rolled off her tongue with an eerie, but lovely feeling.

_I love him._

She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile at that or wince. She knew what all those nervous feeling were, and she understood her beating heart, and flushed cheeks. It was exhilarating in a way she had never felt before. Love? What did she know of love? All she knew now, was that she wanted it. She wanted to feel it truly. Not just a flame, or a fling, she had had those in the past. She wanted the real, pure thing.

And was she even sure she had it now? How could you ever be sure? And how could she ever be with him? Sure, Pansy was gone for good, and eventually, so would his father. But, he was a pirate, and she was a… a lady.

Hermione closed her eyes, and still the image of him was there. She wasn't sure what she would do. Talk to him, or try to avoid the truth. The truth. The truth of what she felt for him. It was so hard to hold on to. It had come to her so suddenly, and before she could deny it, she was repeating it over and over again. She loved him. She loved him, she loved him.

But with so many problems between them, what could she do? Did he even feel the same about her? She could have sworn he could that night. She thought it was clearly etched in his face then. But she was always doubting. She was forever confused. And she would never be sure of what was right…

The light of early dawn streamed through the window, and though it was early, she dressed and walked out into the chilly morning air. Only one man stood there, and in her dazed state, she walked towards him, looking for answers.

* * *

**Wednesday, May 20-Higgs- Pirate ship**

He was the old fool of the group. The man they turned to for history, the man they saw as beaten leather, still standing strong as he could. They saw him as so many things, but they would never, perhaps, know the truth.

True, he was withered and worn in body, and in years. But, in spirit? He was alive as any young man. His soul soared higher, and his wits burned brighter. His wits that circled around a talent for words, for truth, for hope.

With a smile, he nodded to Hermione as she came towards him. Up early, he could see the worry lines in her face. He could read them from experience.

Higgs liked to think of himself as a sly mentor, like the Athena of roman religion. Sure, he was old, and his mind constantly wandered, but he could put into words what few other people could. He was a sort of bard in his earlier days, and the talent had stuck with him so far. As she came out, worried and tired, he hoped that talent could do a little healing for her spirit.

"You're out here early. Couldn't sleep?" His rotting teeth pronounced the syllables as best they could, but his speech would be forever slurred. She looked at him for a long moment, sighed, and turned her young, troubled face to the sea. She winced, and looked back.

Opening her mouth and taking a quick breath, she began, "Higgs, have you ever…" He tilted his head in a kindly confused manner. Poor girl. She couldn't get the right words out.

Finally mustering her strength, she tried again, but this time in a hushed tone. "Have you ever been afraid to love someone?" He nodded sagely, but before he could answer her, she went on. "No, I don't mean just anyone. Not just a little fear, and not all the time…" She looked down, ready to cry. "Have you ever been so terrified that…"

He cut her off gently by laying a hand on her shoulder. He knew a great many things, Higgs. He knew more than most, and plenty to get by. But one thing he didn't know… was love. Higgs had never known real love. He could only imagine the feelings spiraling through her heart.

Rubbing her shoulder gently, and in a comforting manner, Higgs tried to settle her down. Finally, having her take a couple strong breaths, he began.

"Hermione, I won't ask who it is, or when it happened. I don't need to know. I don't know very much, but I'm happy you came to me. I can't give you great advice, because I don't have that kind of experience, but hopefully, I can comfort your heart a little."

Higgs looked off into the distance, hoping what he would say could help her, hoping he could find the right things to say. Words of strength and comfort rolled through his mind. There was so much to say, what was ever right? He could inspire her with words, and he could guide her, too.

A bit of his old self came back to him. "I know so little about love, I never had the chance to feel it truly. All I now is what I've heard, all I understand is what I know. But love can be like other things too. Hope, forgiveness, and faith. And when it comes to hope, you don't want to give up. Don't give up on love, Hermione, that's the best I can say."

None of what he said made sense, even to him. Words could be his specialty, but the truth was, he _was_ getting old. So, racking his brain he tried another approach.

"How can you be afraid of love, Hermione? What is so terrifying about it?"

The girl beside him shook her head of curls. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm afraid that he won't love me back, or that he wont see me in the same way. Maybe I'm afraid of losing him."

"Whether you're afraid or not, what are you going to do about it?"

She shook her head again and closed her eyes. "I don't know, I just don't know. What _can_ I do? Loving him was easy, telling him would be difficult, and having him love me back would be impossible."

Higgs sighed. This was hard. But, at the very least, he knew who the man was. Draco. There was no one else. And. although she may not see it, he certainly could. The man loved her back. Deep in his heart, Draco felt something for her. Something special. But, honestly, what _could_ happen between them? Was it possible at all? How could he comfort her?

"Well, you _can't_ give up on him, if that's what you're thinking." _Screw comforting her, I'll tell her the dead truth._

She turned angry eyes at him, and he realized that his tone had been condescending. "Oh, yea? And why not? You said yourself, you don't know anything about love. I should give it all up, it's too hard to continue, so don't tell me what to do, like that. You don't know what its like. You don't know what I'm feeling, the pain I'm going through. I _should_ give it up, so don't tell me not to."

He winced at his own words and hers, but defended himself just the same. "But, how can you? Love can be the greatest thing if you work hard enough for it. I may not have known true love, but I've seen plenty of it. I mean, why would it be easy? Since when is _anything_ easy? Hermione, I'd never have thought you'd be one to quit so easily. Don't give up, or you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had stuck around. What would have happened if you faced your fears and went for it, and if you would have been happier.

And that's one thing I _do_ know about. Regret. I've known plenty of it, and that's what will follow you for the rest of you life if you leave the one thing that could fill your heart to the brim, and make you cry tears of joy. If you love him as much as you say, isn't it worth a little blood and tears to stay with him? If not, then maybe you don't know what love is, either. Pain is something we know about, something we _all _know about. Don't let it conquer you or take you from the path that leads to happiness."

She stood aghast at his speech, and he held his head high. Every word was true, every word he felt from his heart. He regretted most of his life, and he didn't want that for her, or anyone else.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. " But… why did it have to be him? Why couldn't I love someone else this way? It would have been so much easier."

Higgs turned her towards him. "Love isn't something you can choose. Love is random, but love is great. It's a matter of hide and seek, and now that you've found him, I can only advise you to catch him. Don't give up. You're young and you have time to go for it. You have strength, Hermione, and I believe in you."

She nodded her head in thanks, and bit her lower lip. He smiled gently at her, "Now go, get some more sleep, and later this morning, wake up again, and go get Draco. He's a good man, and a good choice. I wish you the best of luck."

She smiled at him, a little confused. She might not have realized how transparent she was being. But, nevertheless, she went back in through the door she had come out of. He sighed again, thinking after she left.

_Maybe I did help. I hope I did. And I really do wish her luck. Perhaps if this is pulled off, I can start believing in miracles again. Maybe…_

The sun rose higher in the sky, a sign of new beginnings.

* * *

**Sunday, May 25-Harry- _The Gryffindor_**

A ship, tall and grand sailed calmly, but swiftly through crystal blue waters. It's sail was unfurled and blowing like a shadow in the wind. Enormous black canvas, but without the traditional sign of a skull. It wad the best they had on such short notice, and it would have to do.

The letter came two days ago, telling them where and when to meet. An anonymous source that supplied them with the biggest bust ever, (_if_ they could pull it off) And, the other ship they were meant to meet sat floating comfortably in a concealed bay. Perfect.

As they moved in, if the pirates realized who they weren't, or who they were, there was no place to run. Their own ship blocked the entrance. All an enormous trick, they all prayed this would go well. They had more men, and they had the element of surprise, but nevertheless, it was intimidating.

Luscious Malfoy and his gang of pirates hadn't even come close to capture so far. They were slippery, and sly. As well as ruthless. Finally being rid of this monster would save all the lives of future victims. He was anxious for the day to end, and the results to come for, however things may turn.

Finally, turning around, Harry barked orders to his crew. Everything had to be perfect. Everything had to work out right. But, no matter how fuzzy the plan was, the determination was strong, and so were his men.

They neared the pirate ship, and before Luscious could act upon realizing this wasn't his son's ship, they shot their canons. Blast after blast resounded, speaking no mercy for their opponents. And, few shots were fired back, for already half their canons had been destroyed. And, just when the opposite ship was ready to sink, it's mast already fallen into the water, and half its occupants wounded or dead, they boarded.

Naturally, Harry and his first mate, Ron went first, leading the others. They swung from ropes to the other deck, dodging thrown knives, or even bullets. But, they made it across safely, and the battle began.

And, the battle ended. So much damage had been wrought during the canon fire, that its took less than an hour to round up the survivors, and kill the ones who wouldn't be rounded up.

Harry wiped his forehead, where the telltale scar still stood. The sky slowly darkened, perfect for the end of a successful gamble. All went well, so few died. He was proud, and extremely grateful. Grateful to his crew, grateful to his friends, and grateful to Luscious's son, Draco. Draco was a pirate as well, and nothing changed in the aspect that they were enemies, or that if they met, one would die. But, if it hadn't been for Draco, this day wouldn't have happened.

Smiling, Harry nodded to Ron and they entered the nearby cabin, knowing exactly who they would meet there. Honestly, they entered only to gloat at the fact that they had him cornered, finally, that he was bound in chains, and would remain that way.

Luscious gargled through the fabric around his mouth. One needed only his imagination to know what the man was saying. And, luckily he was injured, and tired, and tied to the desk, otherwise, both Harry and Ron might be dead.

He walked up to the man and untied the fabric. A stream of angry curses flowed out, loud and almost incomprehensible. Ron sneered at him, and Harry just smiled. But, finally the noise stopped, and the pirate captain caught his breath.

"How?" It was amazing how much malice and contempt could be forced into one little word.

"Interesting story, actually," began Ron, enjoying this. So, Harry let him tell all. "You're son wrote for you to meet him, probably telling you some great excuse. Then, he wrote to us about the meeting, telling us he had set the trap to catch you. And… I think that's about it" Ron grinned, seeming very proud of himself.

Harry shook his head, and turned back to Malfoy. "Any last words?" The man just glared at him, so he replaced the fabric around his mouth, and stood up to leave. He'd had his fun. But, before he left through the door he added, "If you're lucky, you might get a death sentence, otherwise you're spending the rest of your miserable life in a shitty cage." The man started to writhe in his bondage, shaking the desk back and forth.

"I've always heard that pirates were fearless. You look pretty damn scared to me." Harry grinned mockingly at his long time opponent one last time before closing the door.

The sun above him set slowly, a sign of happy endings.

* * *

Hey All! Finally I have time to say special hellos to all my reviewers. I looked back, and i havent given specific thanks to anyone since chapter 8! So, here you go, and sorry for the wait: 

Prettyinpink09: Your last name is Higgs? Thats so kool. Yeah, and pirates rock. Just like in Pirates of the Carribean. Thanks so much for your review, and i'm so happy you like my story:)

Pink-Bunny-Love00: Make the chapters longer? I can try, but if i want to update every weekend, then I dont think I can. I want to! But, anyways, I should be finishing this fic kinda soon, so I hope you dont mind too much. But, thank you for your review! And, thanks for reading.

Silverbunnie: Hey! Thank you thank you thank you for always reviewing my chapters. You rock! Oh, and a pansy pairing? with ron? That WOULD be funny, but i'm not very good with humor. I could do a pansy pairing, we'll see. I just wanna focus on this one for now!

weeping eyes of babylon: Thanks so much for reviewing my story. Very very much appreciated. Oh, and I love your name. : )

aperfectattitude: Hey! Thanks for your reviews, Your so nice! Hope you keep reading.

prettigurl7: Hello! And, thank you for taking the time to review my story. You're awesome, and please keep reading!

Vivi575: Thank you. thank you. I treasure your compliments! lol : )

AmethystNox: Thanks for reviewing. Please keep reading!

Beth: Hey! long time, no see! Thanks for coming back, and i hope its to stay. You're revies just plain rock, thanks for taking the time. Oh, and the advice rocks. I'll use it well, lol. Please keep reading, I look forward to what you have to say. Oh, and i hope you like how i got rid of Pansy, haha. Yea, i kionda made her super-evil, but oh well. : ) And, yes, i LOVE rain. Whenit rain, usually i go outside just to get soaked, and dancing in it is even better. I went to a theme park once, and got so "high" off of it, that i just stood in the rain and danced and ran, and people were looking at me funny. Hahaha, it was the best. Ok, so, montague has a small part as one of Draco "friends", but i cant rememeber where. And, sorry about bringing up hermione loving him so sudden, i tried to hint a lot, and have her just realize it. Sorry! but thanks for your reviews! By the way, i hope you understand what the plan is now! (for getting rid of Luscious)

Lauressa: Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you read my story to the end.

regina-terrae: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, you rock! Oh, and they dont remmeber each other, because, i dont want to put iot in yet. It might not be a big deal, but it might. But either way, it'll happen soon!

julie: Thanks for your compliments, they warm my heart! Really, though, thanks again.

mrs skywalker : By the way, i like your name. Do you love luke, or something? Awesome, but back to the point. Thank you for reviewing so miuch! Thanks a bunch.

kat : Thank you Kat. You're too good. Hope you keep reading.

carla : Yo carla, wat up? Thanks for reviewing, and i hope you finally ipdate something! lol, ur a great writer, and thanks again!

midnight solitaire: Hello! Ummm, not sure if i answered your question yet, but, no, so far they dont remember each other yet. But, soon they will. Thank you for your updates! Hope toi hear from you again.

Aurum Potestas Est: You stayed up to read my story? Awwww, thank you. I hope i update quiock enough. It's honestly the best i can do! Thank you for your reiews. You rock!

hiddendisatser : Lauren! Thanks for all ur updates, much appreciated. lol, so, how'r you? Its so funny hearing you read my chapters. Thanks for beign there for me! Love ya.

mouse10: Hello! And thank you for reviewing. Hope you stick around to read this to the end!

Mimiru Chan : Thank you thank you! Hope you keep reading!

angiegator: Yeah, i love pirates! But thanks for your review, you rock!

HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for your review, much appreciated.

Lauressa: Aw! Thanks for helpoing me bring the reviews to 100! I really hope it will happen in this chapter! I'm so happy about it. lol. Thanks for your reviews!

lughnasadhfirecat: Thank you too for helping me get to 100! Thanks for all your help, and your reviews! You rock!

Author by Night: I tried, i really did, but its just so frustrating, i would have screwed the whole thing. If your still readikng, then thank you for sticking around. Adn, no, i probably wont make an original story. Not my type, but thanks for the advice.

Whisper's Song: Thanks for the overdue review, it was sweet. And, yes, bloody damn, i lov ehtat phrase. Keep iup the great work with your stories, too! They're awesome!

Not so sour Lemons: Thank you thank you thank you. Your reviews rock, and so does your name! lol. I love .lemons.

DarknessWolf : lol. Thank you so much:sqeels: You rock! thanks for the review, byebye!

Lena : Sorry ofr cutting it off. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you stay to read the rest.

BeckiSoup: Yea, pansy sucks. But, anyways, thanks for the review! You rock!


	14. Ch13: Just to Hold You

**A/N: **Yes, it took a while, Yes, I said it wouldn't. But in my defense, this is the longest chapter yet, it's VERY important, and... something special happens. : ) Not telling yet!

Well, as a note, the first "section" is a flash... forward, i guess. Just a taste of whats to come, so it might not make sense. There are other places here that might not make sense, like what's going on with Peter, so if you dont understand, ask me, and i promise to answer you.

And now, to be honest, i've been have some pretty major plot problems, i have NO idea what will happen next, 'cause I've gone too far off my original plan. So, next chapter... we'll see.

And, also, i promise thats my next story will wait until summer, when school wont interfere with my writing. Anyways, if you have any thoguhts on what you want me to write next, let me know. But, it will probably be an AU, unless i like a different plot a LOT.

PLEASE give me any input you want to give, it's VERY much appreciated, and i swear i thrive on it. But, enough of wasting your time on this, here is what you have been waiting far too long for!

Happy happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Just To Hold You**

**Thursday, May 21 (midnight)- Draco – Draco's room**

A light wisp of something woke Draco, eyes sleepily opening. And, strangely, he saw… "Hermione? What are you…?" He watched as she blinked down at him, fear in her beautiful brown eyes. She took a hasty step back as he rolled out of bed to stand before her. Why was she here? What was she doing? He didn't know the answer, but he knew what he wanted it to be. That she had come to him. That she was here for _him._

"I… uh…" She stuttered, but he could barely hear her. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't wishful thinking. "I didn't mean…" She was here, in his room, with moonlight glistening off her curls, and shadows darkening the sides of her face. She was so beautiful.

She took one more step, bringing her back up against the wall, and he followed, looking slightly down at her. His heart burned with a desire he'd never before known.

Hermione covered her mouth with fists, and looked away from him. Why was she so frightened? He wouldn't hurt her. He could _never_ hurt her. He only wanted her in his arms, her body close to his; her lips brushing across his…

And, suddenly it was too much for him. He needed her.

"Hermione…" She gazed up at him finally, and he could have sworn her desire mirrored his own in intensity, and it made his heart leap with joy. He could feel her only a whisper away, and he wanted to close that gap. But, he waited for her. He didn't want to take what wasn't given freely. He didn't want to steal a kiss from her. If he was going to kiss her, he wanted her to kiss him back. This wasn't like the one night stands he had with so many other girls. This was more. So much more.

Her hand came up, and touched his cheek with a fingertip. Then another. His cheek burned where her hand now cupped it. He closed his eyes at the sensation, opening them only a moment later to gaze into hers.

And then he moved closer, and closer, their faces a breath apart. He drank her in. The sight, the smell, the feel of her body fitting perfectly into his. Her warmth. And finally, he closed his eyes and leaned his head forward.

* * *

**Wednesday, May 20-Hermione - Pirate ship**

_Talk to him. Now! What are you waiting for? _…

_No, I just can't. What would I say? …_

_But, you have to!_

… _it's too hard._

_What's harder, telling him the truth, or living with this forever?_

_But what will he say? What if it's "no"? I couldn't handle that…_

Hermione shook her head at the conversation she was having with herself, and stared determinedly at the strip of green-brown land rising above the waves. She tried to keep her mind focused on other things.

For one, they were finally making land. They'd be re-supplying at a small town to the north. The place was carefully picked out, because the people there wouldn't recognize them as pirates. But, only if they were careful not to let anything slip. This wasn't the first time they had docked here, and chances were it wouldn't be the last.

But, the most pressing concern was, should she run away?

None of the crew expected her to do such a thing. The idea of her staying forever seemed to have lodged itself in each of their minds. But, in reality, she had a home still, and friends still. She just couldn't continue like this. They didn't even know if she was alive or not.

No, she had to get to them; she had to leave… eventually. But honestly, she never wanted to leave. She fit in with this crew so well. They received her, they respected her, and they regarded her as an equal, a friend.

She did already have those. There was Harry and Ron, of course. And there was Ginny, she supposed. And they were really great friends! But, three wasn't enough to chase the loneliness from her heart.

She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. And, if she didn't do it this time, she would procrastinate forever, and she might never make it home. And if she ever wanted to rejoin this crew, would they let her? Could she come back after leaving them?

Questions poked at her brain, but she tried to ignore them. So many questions. Would she ever know what was right?

* * *

**Wednesday, May 20- Peter – Coast city**

Finally, land came up to meet the row boat, and sand slid beneath his feet. He loved the ocean, but there was nothing like returning to steady land after a long voyage at sea. Though, unfortunately, there wasn't much time to truly enjoy it. It was _his _turn this time. _His_ turn to drop it off.

So, while the guys prepared the ship, and hung out at the local bar, he would pay a visit to some old friends.

Stepping casually towards his destination, Peter reached inside his pocket to make sure it was still there, and was reassured with a crisp wrinkle of paper. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**Wednesday, May 20- Draco - Bar**

The local bar was familiar to the crew. They went there often enough, and the bartender was an old friend of theirs. A nice, kindly man, who knew how to hold his whiskey, but didn't know what "a little bit" meant.

Every time they came, he would give them all his strangled, stumbling hug, then shoo the other customers out of the bar. He knew them as pirates, respected them and kept their identities safe from the authorities.

His name was Nathan, but they called him "Nate" for short, and he was always their first stop on their visit to town. And he was always their last. Their stay this time would only be for a night, because that was as long as it would take Peter to deliver what he had to. Then they would be on their way.

First entering the bar, the sounds and smells hit him as a welcoming breeze. And, moments later, so did Nate. They caught up quickly for a few minutes before the customers were ushered out.

The crew took their usual seats. Hermione went with them, as they told her stories about the place. Alone, Draco sat at the bar with Nate. He trusted the man with his life; and with his secrets. And, sometimes, Draco just needed to spill it all out.

"So what's with the new girl, Draco? She here to replace Pansy? Ain't seen that'n here yet. Whatcha do?" Draco smiled at his friend's rough voice.

"Yea, well, I guess I finally took your advice and got rid of her. And the new girl, Hermione, she kinda just… joined. Happened just before Pansy was kicked out. Long story." With a sigh, he reached across the bar top and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He didn't care what it was, as long as it was strong.

"That bad huh?" Draco nodded.

"That bad and more, Nate. I'm just not sure of anything anymore. I'm… I'm not sure what's happening" He took a long swing, trying to drown away the truth: but it didn't seem to help.

"Com'on now, I know for a fact that you didn't like that girl any. Why're you so sad 'bout it?" Nate leaned closer. The crew in the back were loud, and this was a private conversation. Nate was always a good listener. Draco smiled at him.

"No, it's not about Pansy, and surprisingly it's not about my father. It's about…" Draco turned to look at who it was all about, and didn't know whether to frown or keep smiling. "Hermione." Draco didn't turn back to Nate for a while, and the man read into it.

"Ahhhh, I see it now."

Draco turned back and the man grinned at him. "See what?"

Nate laughed and went around the bar, to look at him straight on, and read his eyes. Those eyes disturbed Draco in a way they never had before. "Bloody damn. I woulda never thought."

"_What?_"

"Boy, I have only one piece of advice for you. Just one, so listen carefully, k? Don't let her go, Draco. That's all. _Don't let her go_." Laughing, he went back behind the bar and gathered up some bottles and cups. The baffled pirate opened his mouth to ask something, but was cut off. "Now, I got some drinks to give out, you run along. You got things to do too, I'll wager."

Nate left, carrying the alcohol and handing it out to the crew. Smiling, he gave a little extra to Hermione.

* * *

Things were supposed to be easy. Things were supposed to be simple. And, big surprise… they weren't In such a short time his world was flipped upside down, turned inside out, and stretched to its limits. He wasn't sure of what he was doing anymore. He wasn't sure of anything. But, then again, somehow, he was sure of her. 

Draco gazed at her, willing her to gaze back at him. And, when she finally did, his breath caught, and his heart beat faster.

Now, Draco wasn't the type to pray. He hadn't prayed as a child, or any time after that. But even still, he liked to think that even though his face didn't, his heart turned towards the sky and let go a silent prayer. A prayer for her. And more, he wanted to believe that that prayer would be answered.

He prayed for love, he prayed for her. He prayed that once, at least once, he would be able to hold her in his arms, and kiss her lips. Because, maybe if he could do that just once, the torn pieces of his heart would mend just enough for him to be able to carry on.

And all he could do was pray.

* * *

**Thursday, May 21 (midnight, early morning)- Hermione – Bar**

It took all her strength of will to turn away from his burning gaze, and even still, she could feel them searing into her back. She shivered, but didn't know why. There had been so much happening, and stuck in the middle of it all was Draco.

God, the way he looked at her. The way his eyes always sought hers out. The way she knew every line of his face… especially his lips. And the way she always wanted him closer; wanted him to hold her. She shivered again, but this time she knew exactly why.

She had to stop thinking about him, it wasn't helping any. So, closing her eyes, and calming her mind into a meditative state, she opened them again, and took a deep breath. It helped a little, and soon, she was back to earth.

Unfortunately, there were faces anxiously watching her when she came back. Did someone ask her a question? No, she didn't think so. And, yet… They seemed to be waiting for her to do something; say something.

"What?" She asked, feeling nervous about how they were looking at her. "_What?_" They didn't answer, but some of them grinned. _God, men could be so immature_. "What _is_ it?" Finally, Nate, the bartender came to her rescue. She had just met the man, but liked him immediately. He was smart, fun, and very kind.

"They're men, Mione." She smiled faintly at the nickname he chose to give her. "They're asking you a silent question. You figure it out." Passing her another glass of alcohol at her confused expression, Nate gave her a wink. "Just a warning, though. If you pick one, the rest will be jealous. If you pick them all… I doubt you'll get any sleep."

(**A/N:** If you don't know yet, they're thinking about sex)

It finally clicked. The men laughed. Hermione's mouth opened in shock, and she backed up reflexively. "You're not serious, are you?" She backed up again at the smiles on their faces. She wouldn't normally worry about this kind of thing with them, but… they were drunk.

Thor put his hands up. "Calm, Hermione. We would never force you or push you into anything you didn't want to do. But… if there is something you _do_ want to do… I can tell you right now, there are no objections. From any of us."

There was a silent anticipation for a moment, and suddenly Hermione broke out laughing. She doubled over as the peals of laughter came out. When she looked up, trying to stifle herself, she saw their hurt expressions, and that only made the laughing fit worse. Luckily, she took control of herself, and straightened up, apologizing. "No, no, no, that's not why I'm laughing. Calm down. It's just that… you _are _men. And, apparently you only think of one thing. I should have known this would happen eventually, but… you certainly didn't waste any time, did you?" She giggled a little, and was glad to see some smiles return.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" hinted Thor.

"That's a 'sorry, but no, you guys are just friends'"

* * *

After a while, the men broke up, some of them started talking to Draco, others playing wrestling games, but mostly, everyone became drunk and happy. By the time the moon was well on its way up in the sky, Nate brought some of 'the girls' in. Hermione wanted to gag that women would sell themselves that way, but knew better than to judge too quickly. Maybe that was their only choice financially. It was none of her business. 

But, by then, Draco and a couple others had already turned in, and Hermione was swaying where she stood. But not from whiskey, she could hold her alcohol. She swayed from pure weariness. It had been a long day. And, beside, she had made her decision already tonight. She had everything planned out, and as much as she might regret it later, her mind was set.

* * *

Staying awake in a dark room, with a comfortable bed was as near to torture as she had ever gotten. Her eyes were lead weights, threatening to close forever. Her head swam in a semi-conscious state, only to be woken fully by her own stubborn mind. Luckily, though, the sounds from downstairs stopped, and her silent vigil was rewarded. The final man, the bartender himself, trudged up the stairs and his door closed with a barely audible creak. 

Hermione stood up, shook her head and stretched. A little of the fatigue melted away, but most of it stayed where it was, refusing to let her go. She reached the door to her little room and opened it carefully. Luckily, she was given her own room since she was the only girl. The hallway was silent, save for some snoring and a couple of drunken groans. She had kept her drinking to a minimum, prepared for this.

Having no money, though, running back home would be difficult. She currently owned nothing but the clothes on her back, and the sword she always carried at her waist nowadays.

She would be gone by morning, and they would get back to the lifestyle they were living before she came. They didn't need her, and she didn't need them. She already had a life, and it was time she got back to it… no matter how much she didn't want to.

And, ironically that wanting was the number one reason for leaving as soon as she could. It was Draco. She was afraid. Afraid of loving him. Sense had whacked her in the head today. He was a pirate, and who was she? She didn't even know if he wanted her back. Maybe that one night was just a dream. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. She was still young. Maybe she was just a romantic.

But no matter what she was, and no matter what he was too, she couldn't let this happen. She couldn't fall in love. She just couldn't.

Sleepily, she walked, head swimming with half-finished thoughts. She was far too tired for this. Before she left, she might want to take something strong and eye-opening. She had to keep her wits, and she couldn't be falling asleep in the middle of nowhere. Finally, she stopped, having made it to…

Hermione found herself looking up at a door, not understanding why she was there. The stairs that led down to the bar, and the rest of the city lay on the other side of the hallway. Why was she here? "What…"

It was Draco's door, she knew that. He was the only other one with his own room, since he was captain. But, Hermione's sleepy mind didn't bother to ask why she was there. It had a perfectly reasonable explanation at that point. She was there because she wanted to be there.

Not realizing what was happening; she opened the door slowly, slipped in, and closed it behind her.

* * *

**Thursday, May 21 (midnight, early morning)- Peter – Outside the city; farmhouse **

Peter had found the place with little trouble. The directions had been very clear. But, standing outside the farmhouse, he felt a little nervous. This was his first time. He wondered what the people would be like. He wondered what they would say. What _he_ should say.

Mustering up the courage he would need, Peter squared his shoulders and walked the short path to the front door. And, finally, he knocked on the rough wood.

Almost immediately a pair of footsteps were heard from inside. One more deep breathe, and… the door opened. Peter smiled uncertainly at the stout man standing before him. And, to his great relief, the man smiled back, ushering him inside with a wave of his massive hand.

Peter nodded, and followed the man down the front hallway, the around a corner, and down another hallway. Soon, the silence was uncomfortable, and Peter shifted still unsure of what to do. "S'cuse me, but you _are_ Mr. Moore, right?" He gulped when the man didn't turn to answer his question. "See, I'm new to this… never been here before. Where are we going? Hello?" He tried not to ramble, but couldn't help it.

They turned a final corner and entered a spacious kitchen with a burning hearth. Peter felt the sudden heat of it on his face, and from inside heard a voice. "Oh, don' botha talkin' ta him. Da boy's a damn mute. He ain't gonna be answerin' ya."

Peter found the voice hidden in a shadowed corner, closest to the fire. It was an old woman, sitting in a rocking chair, and looking at him closely. "Now, boy, turn around, lemme get a good look at ya." She spun her finger in a circle for emphasis, and, confused, Peter obliged.

He felt her wrinkled eyes on him the whole time, which was fairly long. Finally, he saw her hand come up, telling him to stop. With a wink, she gestured for him to sit. "Yeah, you're it." She nodded knowingly. He guessed 'it', was the deliverer; him. "So hows my lil' Malfoy been? Takin' good care of 'imself, I hope."

Peter tried to settle comfortably in the sofa next to her, but couldn't help but twitch. Even with her old age, this woman was intimidating. "Uh, yeah, he's… uh, he's doing just fine," he succeeded in stuttering.

"Com'on don' you be afraid o' me, any friend o' Draco's is a friend o' mine. What's the latest gossip, boy?"

He debated on whether to tell her about Pansy and finally decided it would be best to tell her everything. She was intimidating, but this was the person he had come to see, without a doubt. Draco had described his old mentor perfectly, and the crone was asking for some news. He took a breath and began the tale…

* * *

**Thursday, May 21 (midnight, early morning)- Hermione – Draco's room**

_Leave!_ Her mind screamed at her. _You're not supposed to be here!_ But somehow her feet where glued to the floor, and her body refused to answer her mind. Her heart had taken over now, and it pushed her forward. Step by step, Draco's sleeping form became clearer, and she could hear his long, deep breaths.

Oh, she wanted him so much. To be closer. What if she never had the chance again? What if… she never saw him again? If she could be with him at least once; _close _to him, then maybe she could satisfy her need forever. It was worth a shot. She had to do something before she burst with want for him. It scared her. And it drove her forward, until she stood beside him and could see all the shadows and streaks of moonlight across his face.

Her hand reached out to him, slowly, but surely. And…

"Hermione? What are you…?" She snatched her hand away, and took a step back. _He's awake! What should I do?_

* * *

**Thursday, May 21 (midnight, early morning)- Peter – Outside the city; farmhouse **

When Peter had finished his recollection of the last few days, he felt considerably more comfortable. The woman was kind, and nodded her head afterwards. A glint shown in her eyes, and he had to wonder whether she had been waiting for a girl like Hermione to come along, as well. Someone to bring Draco back from his cold seclusion.

There was a long silence where Peter finally remembered his real purpose for being here. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's the money." The thick envelope of money in his hand was safely transferred to the woman. She took it and smiled happily at him.

"Ya know, that Draco is such a great man, he deserves the best, and I hope he finds it in that gal. This money will go to good use this year. Many a peoples been short o' money, and his charity is appreciated much. Thank you, boy."

And, five minutes later, he was walking back towards the bar, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched. He thought back to the end of his conversation with the mentor woman. And, finally, to the last thing he'd said to her before leaving…

Peter returned the smile, one foot still in the doorway, one outside, ready to push him towards his crew, and a warm bed. "Draco's a real great guy; unique. I hope he finds what he's looking for, because whatever it is, I know he deserves it. And… I'm certain Hermione is exactly that"

* * *

**Thursday, May 21 (midnight, early morning)- Hermione – Draco's room**

"I…uh…" Hermione took another step backwards, fear curling through her stomach. "I didn't mean…" Another step, and her back was against the wall. She brought her hands up to her mouth, covering it up with fists. There was no way she could talk herself out of this one. And even worse, the need was still in her. She still wanted him, and she couldn't have him.

Draco walked towards her, and she tried to look away, but his eyes drew her. They were glassy, still half asleep. And… they were telling her something; something important, that she had to know, but for the life of her, she couldn't tell what.

Finally she succeeded in looking off to the side. _Dear lord, what did I do?_ Soon, he was close enough to touch, close enough to embrace, but somehow, she held her hands still. She could hear him breathing; could feel his warmth. God, he was so close.

And then, he broke her with one hoarsely uttered word, "Hermione…" It was filled with tortured emotion, heartbreak, and a fierce wanting. _Could he possibly?_ She couldn't stand it much longer; she had to look at him. She _had _to.

And she did, and the sight caught her breath. So beautiful, so lonely. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. And if he felt the same, then maybe…?

Slowly, she reached out a hand to his face and touched it gently with a fingertip. Then two. Her fingers tingled with the contact, and his eyes closed at the sensation. Slowly, still slowly, she brought her palm up and cupped his cheek.

He moved closer, and opened his eyes. There was foreboding in him, she could see it through the two portals of feeling blinking at her. There was foreboding, but also… desire. She could see the raw desire course through him, and it made her shiver.

He moved even closer, their faces a whisper apart. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought them together. She could feel him, she could smell him. Now, just… And, as if he could read her thoughts the distances closed, as she blinked her eyes shut, waiting. She could feel his breath, she could feel his heart beat.

And finally…

Her lips touched his, warm and soft. Gentle and sweet. She almost gasped with the contact. It was so perfect. It was everything she'd ever wanted. Her hands came up to finger his hair, as he ran his fingers in a soft caress up and down her back.

Then, the kiss became stronger, and she pulled him closer to her. After so much waiting she finally had what she wanted, and she never wanted to let it go. Never.

Somehow they made it over to the bed, but she didn't remember walking. She didn't remember lying down. All she knew what his kiss, his touch. And how _right_ it felt. They lay on their sides, holding each other tight, and finally… they released.

Eyes meeting, hands holding, he gazed at her and said something that spun her heart in circles, and tore it from her chest; only for it to be placed in his hands forever. Her heart was no longer hers, it belonged only to him, no matter what he chose to do with it. He said the something that bound her to him forever.

"I just wanna hold you tonight."

And that's exavtly what he did.

* * *

Yay! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! Yay! lol : ) 

I had chocolate, sorry abot that. But there is MUCH to celebrate. You know why? I bet you do! I have over 100 reviews! Omg! I never expected to get this far. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Seriously, when i checked my email, and it said i was up to 100 reviews, i was out of my seat, and running around in circles screaming "100! 100!" teehee.

Wellllll, enough about me! Now, about you, because writing isn't just about the writer, its most;y about the fans, because a writer is nothing, unless there are people to back them up.

(Just one more thing, though. Did you like the kiss? Did I write it well? This was my first real attempt at a romance moment. Was it ok? Please tell me, pleasssssseee. lol, well, i hope you liked the fact that i finally got them to kiss, huh?)

Ok, to my loyal reviewers:

Beth: Yes, I'm am REALLY sorry to make you wait, I honestly tried my best. Andddd, you're very very welcoime for putting Higgs in, i like him too. Reminds me of a grandaddy type person. Anddddd, no you're NOT slow! Omg, thats a terrible thing to say. You aren't slow, I am. I mean, honestly, it took me a MONTH to update, and i am eternally sorry.andddddd, yea, i know what you mean about reading it all at once, or one chapter at a time. Usually, when i check for a new story to read, i search the recently finished ones. I always forget what happens, otherwise. Yea, the story isn't over, and i'll be sad to finish it, but i kinda want the satisfaction of being able to say "I did that, i wrote that, an i finished it myself." Besides, then i can start a new story, and i plan to have a bunch of them.

Oh, kool! you hang oput with your mom? I wish i could with mine, but she doesn't get me at all. She's so conservative. And, yea, the rain is the best (except when its freezing) Abd, of course i ALWAYS look like an idiot, i'm just lucky i have friends who are ready to look like idiots with me. lol.

Thank you so much for writing, though. You always write the longest reviews, and you give me newideas, and you critique my work well. Thank you thank you thank you! Please dont stop reviewing.

Mrs. Skywalker: You know, your name IS a good way of saying you loove star wars. Good for you! lol, i probably would have been very unoriginal and made my name ILoveStarWars. So happy you found somehting muchmuch better! Oh, and i suppose you guessed right. This seems like a pretty dramatic, or at leats vital chapter to me!

pobrediabla: Thank you for the review, and, yes, i will update when i can. But just to let you know, i dont usually take this long updating! So, please dont stop reading on account of that.

Kyoko992 : LOLOL! I love you language! hahaha. And thank YOU so very fucking much for reviewing. You rock! haha, please keep reading and reviewing.

Mariko: Wow, thanks for the compliments. I am completely humbled by you. lol. Oh, and Lucius? I have no idea how to spell it, but luckily, he shouldn't be apearinjg in this fic anymore. And, thanks for letting me know, i'm not the greatyest speller, and i suck with names. Oh, and how will Ron and Harry react? Coming upin a couple of chapters! dundundun. And confessing, thats probably the very NEXT chapter. Probably. haha, thanks for updating. You're awesome. Please, dont leave me! Stay around to read more.: )

lughnasadhfirecat: Thank you kindly, haha. I bet you could write like me! I'm just an amatuer, but writing comes from the heart, and i bet you have it in you. But, thanks sososososo much for writing a review. Please keep reading!

BeckiSoup: Yup, she admitted how she felt, and now, she got what she wanted, right? dundundun. lol. Thanks for the review, i'm veryvery happy you take the time to write one! You rock!

Aurum Potestas Est: Sorry i didn't update very soon, but i should hope the wait was worth it. I had them finally kiss! YES! lol. That should satisfy any need for DracoxHermioen action you wanted. Anyways, thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing! I am eternally thankful to you! Keep reading, please!

Piper: ooooh! A new reader, i love it! Yea, there are a lot of realstory based ones, but i much prefer AU, probably 'cause i really just read fantasy fiction books... i dunno. And yes, thank you for helping take me to 100. Thank you thank you thank you so much! You rock! Please keep reading and reviewing, i hope you keep... liking my story.

Pink-Bunny-Love00: Not longer? Well, i wrote a longer one, but now i think i'll have to make them shorter and write more often anyways. Thanks for being sucha loyal reviewer. I look forward to seeing you write again, so keep on reading!

kat: thank you for reviweing again, and sorry the other chapter wasn't asd interesting, but i hjope this one was. Thjank you so much again, pleas keep reading, and, HAVE A NICE DAY!

regina-terrae: Make lucious escape? Honnestly, no, i probably won't. I plan tyo finisih this sooner, and that would create WAY too much drama for me to handle, but it is a GREAT idea. I guess i dont have the courage to do it, but anyeways, thank tyou for your reviews, i always look forward to them, and love nowing you'll just about always write one! lol, well, pleae keep readinjg and reviewing, have a great day. lol.

Welll, thats all for now. Have a great weekend everyone, and i hope you give me some ideas for whats next in the plot. I have the main idea, but the details aren't all worked out! Thank you all so much.

Tastetherain


	15. Ch14: Storm Approaching

**A/N: **Long time no see! Ok, ok, ok, thats not something to add an exclamation mark to. Thats a BAD thing. But, hey, its getting VERY close to the end, and I'm getting excited.

But! The ending isn't very clear yet, I have a couple of choices. The details are at the bottom, dont forget to vote!

Hope everyone is still here, though I doubt it. And, thats all my fault, I know it. So, without further ado, here you are!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Storm Approaching**

**Thursday, May 21- Hermione – Draco's room**

The morning after. It's that moment when you don't know what to expect or what to feel. It's that time of trial and confusion where truths are laid out, and lies turn cold. It's tense and frustrating, and it scared the hell out of Hermione. After all that's ever happened, she didn't want to make the mistake of being too confident of how he felt about her. She seemed sure he loved her, but there was always that chance. Always.

So as the rising sun lit up her face, Hermione crossed her fingers and kept her eyes on the man next to her. She watched him for signs of waking, and every time he shifted even a little, she would tense.

But, she found herself drowsing eventually. She was still held in his arms- he hadn't lied. So, warm and cuddled against his chest, right by his heart, she dozed off. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and her breathe evened. She relaxed, and dreamt of purple fields of lilies, and shades of gray.

Somewhere between waking and sleeping, though, she saw Draco. She saw his wolfish grin, his deep blue eyes, his rugged features. And, she fell in love all over again. He rubbed her back, and smoothed her hair. He talked softly to her, gentle and deep.

Hermione came slowly to, and found him grinning at her. "Good morning." She only barely caught herself from blushing, but a slight tint of pink spread its way across her face.

"Good morning," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. There was silence for a long stretch of time. Hermione fiddled in his arms, but Draco seemed perfectly content. Unable to stand it much longer, the burning question flew from her lips hurriedly. "So, what now?"

Draco stared into space for a while, his face nearly unreadable. But, after practice, Hermione had learnt some of his hidden expressions. He stared vacantly; his eyebrows were scrunched a little. He was thinking. He didn't know. Hermione bit her lip, waiting patiently for him to work it out.

Finally, he turned back to her and asked, "Does it really matter?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. _Does it matter? Of course it matters! What on earth does he mean?_ "How could it not matter? I mean, I have to know… where do we go from here?"

* * *

**Thursday, May 21-Draco – Draco's room**

_Where do we go from here? _The question resonated through him because… he didn't know the answer. And he didn't like it when he didn't know the answer. Well, maybe he did know the answer, he was only afraid to say. But… he hated being afraid.

_Dammit, this is confusing._ Oh, did I mention he hated being confused?

"Well, where do you want it to go?" Her face was blank, and another wave of pink settled over her. He loved it when that happened.

"Where do I…? I don't… I mean… Well, you see that's hard. Because um…" She laughed uncertainly, and he could have sworn he fell in love with her all over again. The morning after is always hard. It always will be, but for once, he had an idea of what he should do. At least of what he wanted to do.

Hermione continued to babble about nothing, but Draco had tuned most of the rest out. He leaned down over her, cradling her in his arms, and stole a kiss. A long, sweet, absolutely delicious kiss. And he stole another, and another. He could taste her, and it was the greatest taste in the world. But, all good things must come to an end.

Afraid he would get carried away, Draco broke apart, but let his face still linger near hers. She was breathless and breathtaking staring back at him with her large brown eyes. "How about this. You be my girl, and make me happier than I ever remember being." He smiled, a little nervous she would reject him. "Hermione?"

She giggled in response, kissing him again and again.

* * *

**Thursday, May 21- Draco- Pirate ship**

She felt so small in his arms, but in his heart, he knew she was so much bigger. Her personality, her smile, she was as big as the world. And, that was probably what attracted him so much. She was the fire, and he was the moth drawn to it, hypnotized by it. He loved every second he spent by it, and worked only towards getting closer.

Honestly, he didn't have any clue what was happening to him, or what he was feeling. All he knew was that, for once on his life, he felt real again. Alive. The air was finally being pumped through him. He loved it. He loved her. And he couldn't get enough.

She wiggled in his arms, and he smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him, and the world was spinnig again. They continued to stare out at the open ocean, spread like the world before them. A world that had never given much of anything good to him, and now… now all his dreams had seemed to come true in the form of one person. And that person was leaning against him right now; cuddled in his open arms.

Draco wans't really the firmest believer in love, and just by glancing at him, he seemed a sharp, severe young man, but he knew better now. A few months ago he would have scoffed at the idea of love at first sight, or true love, or anything to do with love. He was strictly a realist. But now it was different. Everything else had changed, it was only natural that this would change too.

He could feel love at this very moment, and he knew it to be real. It was almost tangible hanging in the air. There were stars in his eyes, and he felt like a completely different person. Love had changed him, Hermione had changed him. And it was wonderful.

The pirate ship passed by calmly and smoothly. And everything seemed right. Everthing continued to flow right. And, everything semed to be going his way.

They spent the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon just being with each other. They talked, they kissed, they were in complete bliss. Even the crew somehow knew to leave them alone- somehow knew what was happening. And they didn't seem to mind. Draco and Hermione spent the hours just loving each other, the same way they had the night before.

And that was the morning after.

* * *

**Monday, May 25- Hermione – Pirate ship**

Each day had its own rhythm. A steady, but still somewhat unpredictable rhythm. Get up, walk around the deck talking, help the crew with any chores and do what needs to be done, watch sunset, talk with the crew, and tell stories, and finally, fall asleep in each others arms. It seemed like nothing could mar the perfectness of each day.

This evening, Hermione was left to her own devices, though, during sunset. Draco was busy discussing some plans with his first mate, Montague. They were scheduled to make another stop. It would be another day and night, nothing long. She would meet another good friend, other bartender, and everything would follow as before.

Truth be told, though, not everything was sunshine and stars. She hadn't only been thinking of Draco the entire time. She had been thinking of home. Since that night in Draco's room, and their first kiss, she was brought back to wonder what she would do. What _could_ she do? It seemed too late to go back home. She had a place in this crew, and they needed her just as much as she needed them. And, not to mention Draco. She didn't think she could tear herself away from him, ever. He was everything she never knew she always wanted, as corny as that sounded.

This ship, this crew, these people, they were everything to her. It was terribly regretful to leave her family and friends behind, but if they really wanted what was best for her, then they would understand her choice. The only problem was: how to tell them?

She doubted she could see them in person. Not only was that too painful, but if they refused, where would she be? Then again, she really wanted to see everyone one last time before leaving for a new life. She deserved to give them that at least. It was either see them in person or send a letter, and both had its good points and its bad points. She was so unsure.

Hermione needed to clear her head. To get all this worrying out of her mind. She had found her dream, right? She should be happier! She should be celebrating, not fussing about how to leave her old life behind.

Sighing, but smiling all the same, Hermione walked aimlessly along the ship's deck. She made small conversations with some of the men, but mostly avoided talking to them. It was calming being out there, with no one talking to you, and bothering your peace.

Sometimes, she could walk up to the bow, a soft salty breeze running through her hair. She would close her eyes, take a breath, and open them again, feeling freer than before. Without being able to see what she was standing on, she could imagine herself as a bird, soaring across the crystal blue waves, open to the world. That's what she loved so much about being on a ship. It was like she was away from the troubles of the world, exploring in her own little fantasy. Free.

That's all she ever wanted and it was the greatest thing in the world. Being free. No one to tell her what to do, what to say, how to act. Being with people she _wanted _to be with, and… loving who she wanted to love. Freedom was priceless and beautiful, and now, walking amidship, she felt as if she had all the freedom she could ever hope for.

* * *

**Monday, May 25- Draco– Pirate ship**

Draco wiped his brow. It had been a hot day, a hot week. It was as if winter turned to summer, skipping over spring. "So, we'll make port here, gather supplies, and Robert can drop off the rest of the money." Standing over a crude map of Europe, Draco pointed out the destination. Beside him, Montague grunted his agreement. "That all then? We should make it there in a day or two. Perfect timing too, looks like a storm's coming."

Satisfied that their plans were spread out so quickly, he glanced over at his long- time first mate. But there was worry in the face that looked back at him. Draco raised an eyebrow- a signal for Montague to talk, but he seemed hesitant.

"Well, Draco… it's about Hermione." He shifted a little on his feet, but forced his eyes to swing towards Draco. "She's… been here a while, and-"

"And what?"

"And… you know I like Hermione. It's just that she's been a long way from home for a long time. Her family is probably freaking out. And…"

Draco shook his head, disturbed. "I hope I don't know where you're going with this, Montague. I… I love her, and I'm not about to give her up, not even for her family."

"Yes, yes, I know, and that's not what I mean. We'd all love it if she could stay forever, but-. But sometimes when she's alone, and I can see the look on her face, I can tell."

"Tell what?"

Montague looked up at Draco, angry at himself for bringing this up. But it was too late to forget it. "That she misses them."

"Misses them?" He looked furious. "She can't miss them! I mean, she gave them up for me- us. She's a part of the crew now. She couldn't possibly think of going back now."

"No, Draco, she didn't give them up for us. Since when did she ever say that? Hermione was forced aboard, and she may have thought of staying, but I bet she's thought of leaving too." He tried to break it gently to Draco, he really did, but it didn't seem to be working.

"No! What are you talking about? She said she'd stay with me, she said she'd be mine! She wouldn't just leave… she wouldn't." Draco lost his fury in a moment of beffudlement. He slumped against the cabin wall as a smiling, laughing image of Hermione fell through his mind- caught for a moment, then disapearing through the darkness. He choked back a sob, amazed that she could make him feel this way. "She's going to leave isn't she?" He spoke in a soft, uncertain voice, the voice of a weary child.

"I don't know Draco, I don't know"

* * *

**Monday, May 25-Higgs – Pirate ship**

Higgs swung his legs over the ships rail, but tugged at the safety rope tied around his waist to be sure. The spray tickled his feet as they passed over another large wave. He fought down the urge to giggle like a little boy. If only he could be young again, young and strong. Well, the prime of his life may have passed, but he'd be sure to live the golden years through with as much joy as he could.

Glancing from side to side, he found Hermione staring pensively down at the churning foam, and barnacle filled hull. And, he saw something in her that he was always afraid he would find in himself. Wistful longing, and maybe a little regret.

Sighing, Higgs took one last joyful flirt with the waves, then hopped back on board. If he didn't tackle this now, he would fret over it all night. And, he wasn't going to kid himself. He was an old man and the loss of even a few hours would make him grumpy as hell.

Higgs untied the rope around his waist, then gazed into the clear blue sky. There were no clouds, and nearly no wind. But even still, he could feel something in the air. Something just a little… wrong. He could feel it, taste it, nearly touch it as it wrapped itself around him.

And, with an otherworldly sense, he knew what it was. A storm. A storm was coming, and it would be one he wouldn't forget. Maybe one he wouldn't survive. This was a unique storm, and it was fast on it's was towards them. He paused, and then returned his gaze to the woman caught in her own thoughts.

With a strange sense of clarity, Higgs walked by Hermione, and spoke as he passed. "You know, a very wise man once said: 'Love isn't something you can choose. Love is random, but love is great.'"

She blinked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time. The first time as the man he really was. "I don't get it…" she pleaded, hoping for an answer. Any answer.

"You can love a man, Hermione, but you can also love a friend, or family. And, sometimes, you love them so much, that you must choose between them."

She opened and closed her mouth, confused. She stared out ahead at the sea, thinking it over for a moment, and turned back to see him walking away "Wait, but…!"

But Higgs had already made his way from her. He'd done what he could. And, it was time to leave her alone to think it over-to choose.

Then, once again, he felt something, knew something. And, he knew that she could feel it too. She could feel the storm coming, and it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thats all for now! I just have one thing to ask- a vote. And, i hope you can get back to me on what you think soon. You see, I havent been updating a lot recently, and i feel really bad about it. So, a proposition. Vote on whether you want me to keep going with the story as I have been, or do you want me to take off a couple months, get ahead a couple of chapters, then get back on track. It's up to you!

And, one thast thing- one more vote. I have two endings in mind, and i cant decide which to use. The first one has action, but ends corny. The second one is more drama-filled, and a not-as-corny ending.

The action one will take 5-6 chapters, and the drama one will take 3-4. It's your decision, and i'll count the votes fairly.

Have a great weekend, byebye!

Tastetherain


	16. Ch15: Torn Apart

**A/N: **

Ok, quick story. Just last night, I was doing a project in English, and I was working on the computer. I had to switch computers, though, so I could use the color printer from the other computer. So, I grabbed the floppy that I use for my fanfic chapters, and... It wouldn't work! It said the disk was corrupted, and I hadn't saved this chapter anywhere else. I FREAKED. But, to make a long story short, I realized that I had the wrong disk. I found the right one, and nearly cried with relief. I was so proud of updating so quickly. If I'd have lost that disk, I would have been a little screwed.

Ok, enough chitchat. (sorry, just had to get thatout) Oh, and the results of the votes will be listed at the bottom. And now,here's the chapter I thought I'd lost forever.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter, but if the world was fair, I would.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Torn Apart**

**Monday, May 25 (Late at night)- Narrator – Pirate ship**

Two ships floated haphazardly in churning waters. The storm was well on its way, turning a calm blue sky into black fire. It crackled and boomed overhead, threatening the ships' inhabitants.

The angry surge swept surrounding waters into a frenzy and crashed both ships dangerously close to each other. Rain pelted at the sailors, and lightning blinded them. It was impossible for one vessel to tell what the other was. A friend? An enemy? Both waited for the end of the storm's fury before choosing a course of action. And that proved to be a long wait.

All that night the ships spun in circles, but never left each other. And half the next day, it continued. They fought a weary battle with the rising ocean waves until, finally, there was a break. The eye passed over both crews, and everything became clear again. Sailors flocked to the deck, and stared out over the distance to see who they were up against.

It was time to fight another battle.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 26 - Montague – Pirate ship**

"Get that over there!"

"No, not yet, not yet! Let them get in range."

"Somebody help me with this."

"Hurry, people, hurry!"

Montague stumbled out of bed to a flurry of muffled noises. But after taking the wax out of his ear, the noises grew louder and more distinguishable. As quickly as possible a belt, sword and fresh shirt were thrown on, and he was out the cabin door. The sight spread before him was like a bad dream, and he had to fight down the urge to turn back and never come out.

The crew was everywhere- moving cannons, stringing rope, fastening safety lines, and loading ammo. Outside the ship and out on the waves was another ship. They were close enough that he could place it as a guard ship. Around him, the air was moist and heavy. The air was thick with electricity, but the sky was clear. He could see blue through a haze of weariness. But, if he trained his eyes far enough out, Montague could see the edge of the storm- a wall of gray and black, streaked with yellow scars.

They were in the eye, preparing for battle against their greatest enemy. "Montague, hey, gimme a hand will ya?" He followed the voice and found Peter pulling hard on a rope. He was trying to secure the rigging, but was having difficulties. Montague jogged over, grabbed the rope, and began pulling.

It took a few grunts of effort, but they finished the job. Peter turned to go help with another task, but Montague's hand stopped him. Something was wrong, he could feel it, and he wanted to know what. Peter faced him. The boy knew the confusion in Montague's eyes, and spoke before he had time to ask. "It's them. _The Gryffindor_. I'm not sure, but I think they've come for her… for Hermione."

Montague dropped his hand, stunned, and Peter left. _The Gryffindor? So soon? But… what about Hermione? What will she chose?_ He spun around and around, looking for her, and when she finally swung into view, he stopped. She was leaning against the ship, in a shadowed corner. She was drained of color, drained of life. Montague left to find Draco.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 26 - Cedric – _The Gryffindor_**

The crew was everywhere at once. They were rushing to prepare for when the eye passed, and for when the pirate ship began battle. Its cannons hadn't shot yet, but as each second brought the enemies closer, it wouldn't take long. They themselves were almost ready to let metal fly.

In between loading a canon, and securing the lines, Cedric spared glances over his shoulder at the captain and his first mate. Both men tried to remain in control and calm, but the whole crew could tell- they were going crazy on the inside. The new cabin boy- Dobby- had already confirmed the name on the enemy pirate ship. It was the one that had taken Hermione, and Harry and Ron were ready to get her back.

"They're gonna shoot!" came Dobby's call from the crows nest. And sure enough, not a moment later, the first canon shot rang out. They watched the metallic ball in its arc through the air. It fell just short of the hull. But the next one- that hit.

"Ready, and FIRE!" Cedric lit up his own canon, and plugged his ears as it shot. He lit up two more, but only one of them made a hit. After that, most of the crew left the heavy black machines in exchange for blades and anxious hands. Both ships were close enough to board. There were screams of vengeance and grunts of rage. Both ships were laden on their sides with sailors ready to jump the distance, and rip each other apart. A moment more… and the battle began.

Cedric pulled out his own swords as the first pirate made it aboard. He grimaced, and knew that this wouldn't be like the other battles they'd had. There would be no sparing lives if they could help it. This was revenge- mercy wasn't involved. Bodies fell left and right, and soon puddles of blood mixed, and cries of pain rang out.

This was a real battle, a real war.

And it could only end in death.

* * *

**Tuesday, May 26 - Hermione – Pirate Ship**

Noises, screams, hate. She could feel it pouring out around her. She could feel the tangle of emotions inside her running scared, falling free. They were here. They were really here. She could have sworn she'd seen it coming, but she never could have prepared for it. She could never have been ready.

Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill out. It was too hard. Too hard. She couldn't do it. But she had to. Her feet felt glued to the spot, and her eyes stared straight ahead. She felt weary, confused, but knew exactly what was going on. Canon fire sounded, men screamed in triumph, in pain. When had everything gone so wrong?

Hermione tried to move, but her body was stubborn. It wouldn't let her. She couldn't get away. She had to get away. Finally, a lone tear streaked down her cheek. This is what she'd asked for, and here were the consequences it brought.

There were two sides fighting here, and each represented a different part of herself. Draco and his pirates were the new, exciting side of her she'd recently found. The free, dangerous side. But then, Harry and Ron, they were the old her. The one that had never really gone away. She was still that timid bookworm inside.

And now, those two sides were tearing each other apart. They were fighting a battle that would never have happened had it not been for her and her wild dreams. It was all her fault that this was happening, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. It was Draco. The tears threatened to spill again. She wanted to fall into his arms, and have him stroke her hair. She wanted him to tell her it would all be okay. But she knew that 'okay' had passed a long time ago. Nothing would be okay anymore. Everything was screwed up.

"You have to get out of here- it's dangerous. Just go hide in the cabin, and I'll come to get you when this is over." He ushered her towards the door.

"But, Draco-"

"Please, Hermione, just go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's not that. It's just-"

"Go, Hermione, quickly."

"No, Draco…" But the door was already shut, and she was back behind the familiar four walls. "I can't…" Hermione sank to the floor, and a puddle of tears formed below her. The people she loved the most were out destroying each other. She could never stop them. It was hopeless.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there, but the sounds of fighting coming through the door never ceased, nor slowed. The puddle of tears below her grew, and her heart refused to go on. She was curled into a ball, and she never wanted to get up again.

Suddenly memories flashed through her mind- fuzzy and confusing. They called to her, reminded her of who she was, and who she knew. They spoke to her, and made her cry. They told her the truth of her life. And, they helped her decide.

* * *

_Harry came up to her, "Look Hermione, we're just worried about you. One of these days, you'll get in over you're head. We don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. We're worried."_

_She was talking to Pansy, "Honestly. I didn't ask to be kidnapped, ok? I just wanna get outta here and go home."_

_Higgs was describing Draco, "Oh, not a pirate potential or anything like that. More of a… ah… inner potential. He was a great man- good heart, but he had the potential to be even better. I remember those days real well…"_

_Pansy sat sneering at her, "Once upon a time there was a young pirate who fell in love with a beautiful young girl"_

_Looking into Draco eyes_,_ "Why are you so unhappy?"_

_Holding back tears, "Have you ever been so terrified that…"_

* * *

Hermione looked up, and saw a quill and parchment sitting on the desk beside her. As if in a dream, she stood up, walked over, and sat slowly on the wooden chair. Her mind worked to drown out the screams from outside, but was failing. She wrote quickly.

A few minutes later, Hermione finished the letter with a little flourish of a signature. She read it over once more, and sighed. It wasn't what it said that hurt more, it was all that she didn't say. This letter was about to change the rest of her life, and… it was so wrong.

She tried to reason with herself. It felt wrong, but instincts weren't always right. Reason always was. This was the right thing to do. And, in the end everything would turn out fine. Everything would go along as she had always planned it. No more games, no more playing. She had to face reality.

But reality could sting.

She sealed the letter with a quick blot of blood red wax. This was her choice, this was her decision, and she would stand by it. She would see it through to the end, and she wouldn't let the foolish desires of her heart stand in the way. She was ready for this. She had to be.

A single tear darkened the letter as she laid it out for him to see.

* * *

She'd climbed out the window of a ship before, so she did the same now. It took less time, and she wasn't as worried of falling. She was turning empty inside, what would her death mean? No more pain. Yet, she didn't have the guts to fall on purpose.

Hermione made it on the deck and walked through the shadows so as not to be seen. She grabbed a rope, and held on tight as a strong gust of wind tore through the air. Looking up, she saw the calm of the eye drifting away. And a moment later they were caught in the storm's fury again.

Her eyes traveled from the sky, to the sea, to the deck of fighting people. Men were starting to swing back and forth between ships, trying to make it back to their own deck before it was too late. Now that one battle was over, another against Mother Nature would continue.

Hermione held on tight, and swung from one ship to the other, heart pounding. The polished, weather beaten wood met her feet, and it felt familiar. It felt like home, but… it didn't feel _right._

She took one last gaze at the pirate ship that had been her home for the last few weeks. And suddenly… her eyes met Draco's. Both froze in place, and not even the pouring rain and lighting and thunder could tear them away. She saw the confusion in his eyes turn to disbelief, and finally- despair. She saw the hurt- the pain- taking him over and it nearly killed her. She tried to tear her eyes away, she couldn't stand it. What had she done? Hermione wouldn't be able to live without him. She had hurt him, and she would never again be the same. His eyes saw only betrayal. It was all over.

Then the storm, with a mind of its own took both ships and dragged them away from each other. Draco's face moved back. His pain distanced itself from her- but she felt no better.

Finally her gaze turned away, and settled on the hull of the pirate ship. A bolt of lighting exploded ahead, wrapping everything in a burst of daylight. And she saw- saw something she hadn't noticed before.

In simple, faded lettering on the side of the ship, lay its name. A single word, only six letters. Hermione fell to the floor and cried all the tears out of her body. She cried as long as she could. She never wanted to stop. She never wanted to feel this way again.

_Broken_

* * *

Sigh- this was where tagedy strikes. Sorry, I didn't give you much warning. So, what did you think? Did I writeit well? Review and let me know please! Oh, and in case you didn't catch it- the name of Draco's pirate ship is 'Broken' 

Now, about the votes. I counted them up, and here's what I found:

Keep writing: 4 votes

Take a break: 2 votes

Action/ corny ending: 4 votes

Drama ending: 1 vote

Kinda both:3 votes

So, the answer seemed pretty obvious to me. I'm going to keep writing, and I figure that since it gets more exciting after this, It'll go faster.

Secondly, most everyone liked the idea of action, but they didn't like the whole corny thing. So, I attacked my brain, and I think I found a good ending. (It's a surprise, tho! And, at least from my point of view, its not corny. It's pretty unique. Also, it'll stretch out longer than I originally planned. Most likely I'll go a little over 20 chapters.)

That all? Wait... nope. One last thing. I probably won't list anymore personal fan thanks after my chapters for a while. It kinda takes to long. So, I'll do it when I have time, but that might not be often. This time, however, I got the time so... here ya go!

**Beth:** Fluffy? I'm sorry! But, thank you SO much for the opinion! Don't be afraid to criticize me, really, I can take it. And, It'll hopefully help me in the future. Thank you for being honest! And, 'A Pirates-True-Treasure-Land?' I love it! lol. Thanks again for review too. I really look forward to seeing what you have to say. Please keep reading and reviewing! Well, see ya next chapter, hopefully nest week. Buh-bye!

**Weeping eyes of Babylon:** SUPERPIVILIOUSLY? I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds awesome! lol. Thanks for taking the time to review, and thanks for the compliment! You're awesome. See ya next chapter. : )

**lughnasadhfirecat:** Best chapter? Really? Kool! lol. I got ur vote, too, and I'm gonna keep going, majority won. Thanks for reviewing again. Thats awesome! lol. I just got 1 question. What does your name mean? lughnasadhfirecat? What's that? 0.0

**Neko dragon:** Koolio. Thanks for the compliment, I like my story too! lol. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I love getting reviews:) Well, talk to ya next chapter hopfully.

**whatsnext:** I like my story too! Which is surprising, because usually I hate what I write. But I dont think this one is half bad. Miracle! Anyways, thank you so veryvery much for the review- puts a big smile on my face. Hope to hear from you next chapter too!

**darkest-secret:** Don't worry about the ending. I'm pretty sure I've made one to satisfy everyone. and you're very welcome for giveing a vote. I like getting the feedback from my fans (kool, i actually have fans) But, anyway, the vote really really helped me pick a good ending. Anyways, hope to see ya next chapter. byebye.

**Mariko:** Toy hammer? AH! that hurts ya know! well, sorry it was a hard decision, but if it helps any, the ending wont be corny, it should b good. The input on the vote really helped me. Well, thanbkis for reviewing my story, and see ya next time!

**123RaChEl456:** Hey, kool name. And , thanks for the compliment! Warms me up inside. lol.And, i AM writing whateer ending I wanna write, and finding exactly what ending that would be was GREATLY helped by the voting. So, thank you for voting! Hope I updated quickly enough for you, see ya!

**Aurum Potestas Est:** Drama, angst? There's probably some coming up very soon. Like, next chapter kind of soon. But, I'm gonna keep going, 'cause majority wins, and thats what they wanted. I'll keep trying my best to do quick updates tho! Thanks again and again for the review! Byebye.

**MGoddess:** Guess what, I AM gonna do both- in my own secret little way. action, drama, hopefully, it'll have it all, but in a tasteful way.and, no, the review wasn;t random and stupid, but even if it was, thats ok, 'cause i think I'M random and stupid, lol. Thanks SO much for voting, it helped a lot! cya lata then.

**Lauressa:** Goody! you dont like corny endings, and I wont put one in. And you wanted to know id they would end up together... well I could tell you now, but... sorry, You'll just have to read and find out! lol, well, anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you keep reading!


	17. Ch16: Set Me Free

**A/N: **This chapter is special for two reasons-

One- It's a songfic chapter (not sure what the technical term for that is)

Two- The song was written by my friend (Her name is HiddenDisaster on Fictionpress)This is an amazing song, and I knew I wanted to use it in my fic before I started writing. Ok, so this is the feelings of what happened after Hermione left.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Set Me Free**

**Song_- I Want To Be Free From You_**

**Wednesday, May 27 - Hermione –_The Gryffindor_**

_**Why do hearts always have to break,**_

_**And why does nothing good ever last?**_

_**Why do people never give but always take,**_

_**And why does no one remember the past?**_

_**What's the point in love if it's always going to turn to hate?**_

_**Why is death our only certain fate?**_

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the rain stopped. The skies cleared, and Harry and Ron examined her, making sure she was unhurt and safe. She was welcomed back by the crew, and she slept for hours in her old cabin room. She slept on the floor, relishing the hard pain up and down her back. She like how it ached when she woke up, and how a puddle of tears awaited her in the morning. It reminded her she was still alive, no matter how it felt inside.

It took the combined efforts of Harry, Ron, and Cedric to force her to wake up. She wouldn't have minded sleeping forever.

Currently, Hermione was staring out the window, ignoring the "move on" speech she was getting from them now. How could they ask her to move on? Did they think they knew anything about what had happened to her? They were her friends, but they just didn't understand her anymore. Too much had happened. Perhaps one day she would talk to them about it- console in them. But, that day just wasn't today, and it wouldn't be tomorrow either.

The sun sank, and she realized that her friends had gone- given up for now. A cold tray of soup sat next to her. She didn't remember anyone bringing it in. The door was open behind her, and she finally felt the urge to venture past it.

Everthing went quiet outside as soon as her foot hit the floor- as soon as her face was lit by the afternoon sun. The crew did its best not to look at her, but it was obvious what was happening. They snuck glances out of the corner of their eyes, and they moved out of her way as she passed.

Tears welled up,but she didn't bother trying to hide them. It was the day after a fierce battle and it looked the part. Blood was being scrubbed out of the deck, but many places were still soakd in it. She saw tarps wrapped over long bundles of something, and didn't care to dwell on what just then. It wasn't until she caught Neville rushing to throw another tarp over something, that she found out.

There were dead bodies wrapped in white tarp all around her.

And then thesmell hit her, even though her nose was stuffed up from crying. She couldn't breathe- it was choking the air, the life out of her.

Some bodieshad already been thrown overboard, but a couple still remained. No, more than a couple. About seven. Her brain worked to register it- to produce a feeling. But, she was too worn to do anything but walk past them. She was too tired of crying her heart out- she had no tears left to spill. In a daze, she continued her tour of the ship and took it all in- the sights, the sounds, the smells.

Sheslowly made her way towards the other side of the vessel- Harry and Ron were standing there. She looked up, unshed tears in her eyes, but a determination not to let go- not to give up. She had to be strong. Her friends deserved at least that much from her. But, to do that, she needed to know a few things. She would move on, but she would make herself remember. She would make herself remember everything that passed since she woke up aboard the pirate ship _Broken._

Hermione stared straight into their eyes, and steadied her heart beat.

_**Why is it that the ones we care about the most**_

_**Are always the first ones to go?**_

"How... How many, and... who?" Her voice was slow- careful, but almost steady.

Harry looked away- he couldnn't handle the pain in her eyes. "We're missing eight. We only have three... bodies here. They're... um... I, I can't..." Hermione laid ashivering hand on his shoulder. The names could wait for another day. For now...

There were seven bodies on board. There were three from this very crew. And, before she knew it, she was standing above the first. With shaking hands, she rolled the tarp away.

**_Give me a reason for my pain…_**

And she saw Dean's pale face turned up towards her. _No... no,_ her mind whispered. And soon a battle between anger andsadness took over her body. She didn't know what to feel, or do, or say. Eventually, the anger that swelled up in her overran the sadness. _Why does this have to happen? Why?_

All the fluids left in her body fled down her cheeks as tears. She ran to the next tarp, and tore the covering off it. The crew watched her in a shocked sort of misery. Another familiar face lay before her. This one's eyes were open, with a blank stare that haunted her mind. She ran around the ship- half mad- and threw off all the tarps. Her heart wasbreaking anew with every face she saw. Soon, the last one lay before her. She knew it would be bad. She could feel it. This last one would be the worst of all. But that feeling did nothing to stop her.

With a shaky hand, the white covering fell back.

Higgs. It was Higgs. Her friend. Her ally. A kind man. He didn't deserve this. Noone did. _Why does it have to hurt so much?_ She had no answer as her legs gave out and, kneeling, cried over Higg's body. He looked almost peaceful in his eternal sleep- as if he had known he would be leaving. He still looked like Higgs. He looked just the same-only void of life. His face and all the others would haunt her soul- her spirit- forever. She would never be free of them.

_**Why when I try to seal away my box of pain**_

_**The seal always comes undone**_

_**Why when I try to step out of the rain**_

_**There is no where for me to run**_

_**I want to be free from you**_

_**I want to be free from you**_

**_I want to be free from you_**

Hermione thought there was none left- but the tears kept coming...

_**Set me free.**_

* * *

**Wednesday, May 27 -Draco –****Pirate ship:_ Broken_**

The candles had all burned out, and the sun was setting. Darkness settled over the cabin room as all silence continued. The door had been locked to keep everyone out, and it had finally worked. They'd finally left him alone to nurse his wounds. All of them but one.

Discarded bandages fell to the floor. The bleeding had already stopped along the numerous cuts and gashes around him. But the bleeding in his heart- it would never stop. She'd left him. After all that happened, and all they'd been through. She'd left him- just like that. He loved her. God, he loved her so much. The best thing that had ever happened to him, just ran away.

He would have been prepared to spend the rest of his life with her. He would have been faithful, he would have been happy. But it was over- all over. He couldn't take the pain.

And, besides that, he was missing men. Missing friends. They were either captives on the guard ship, or... lost forever. And, Higgs was among them.

Draco stared blankly at the same spot on the wall. It was wilting beneath his gaze. _She's gone. They're gone. And what's left now? I'm an empty shell of a man. Betrayed by the one I loved more than anything else. Torn away from old friends. friends that didn't deserve their fate. What do I have left? What can I do now? Why me?_

The scars in his heart burst open- and he went numb all over again.

**_Why do I feel so lost and alone_**

**_And I can't seem to find my way?_**

**_Sometimes I feel like I don't have a home_**

**_And I just need to get away._**

**_You destroyed me, and now I have nothing to look forward to._**

**_I have no life. _****_I'm broken in two._**

Draco lifted the letter in his hand. It was the only piece of her left behind. And, the fact that it tore him apart everytime he read it wouldn't make him stop. As far as he was concernedthe letter_was_ her. And she was everything to him, even still. The clumsily scripted words ran through his mind as he read it- recited it- almost by heart.

**Draco,**

**There's a battle going on outside. My friends are out there killing each other. Ripping each other apart over me. I can't do this anymore, Draco. It's too hard. Please forgive me. Please forget me. Find someone new and forget all about me. You don't need me, and I don't need you. We'll lead our own lives now. Go in separate directions, and never turn back. Perhaps by the time you've read this, I'll have already moved on. Don't remain in my thoughts and I won't remain in yours. Goodbye Draco. Forever.**

**Hermione**

The paper fell from his hands, and a lone tear traced its way down his face. He was alone now. Left to wallow in an eternity of pain. He would never escape it. He could never run from it. She told him to forget her. But that was impossible. He would think of her always. A picture of her face would continually run through his mind. Nothing would be alright again. That's the way it would have to be.

He told her he would love her forever, and no matter how she felt, he would stay true to that. She was the one, and he knew that now.

Draco clutched his hands, and slumped farther onto the floor. He was lost in this nothingness of black pain. _Why when I finally have everything, I loose it all in one eviltwist of fate? Why!_

**_I want to escape, leave behind all my sorrow_**

**_And enter a world of no tomorrows_**

**_Give me a reason for my pain…_**

* * *

**Thursday, May 28 -Montague –Pirate ship:_ Broken_**

He was sitting in there. Just through that door. He was reading that note over and over again until it finally killed him. And here was his best friend, sitting in the hall, begging Draco with everything but his voice, to come out. Begging him to move on. To chose to be happy again.

But if it was this hard for Montague to accept what happened, it must be impossible for Draco. The pain on the other side of the door was almost tangible- floating through the edges of wood.

Poor Draco. How could he ever come back from this? How could he forget the woman who had touched him deeper than anyone else ever could? There were to many questions left unanswered. Questions only time could know.

**_Why when I try to seal away my box of pain_**

**_The seal always comes undone_**

**_Why when I try to step out of the rain_**

**_There is no where for me to run_**

**_I want to be free from you_**

**_I want to be free from you_**

**_I want to be free from you_**

* * *

**Higgs –Somewhere far away from us all**

It was a semi-conscious state. Half aware, and half at the complete peace of a final resting. He had passed, he had known he would. And, yet he didn't want to go. He wanted to go back. He wanted to see the end of the story. He wanted to know whether it ended in happiness or pain. He wanted to find the truth in it all.

But, he had left too early for that.

In his half awake mind's eye, Higgs saw Hermione. She was crouched in a dark corner, tryin to disapear. Knowing what she'd done, but not knowing how to make it right again. And, Draco. Cowering from life, not wanting it to slap him in the face again.

Higgs had been alive long enough to see her leave. Just barely long enough. He had seen the ship's part ways he had seen the hearts break all over again. But was that really the end of it all? He wanted so much to believe it wasn't. Wanted so much to believe he had imagined it all.

Draco and Hermione were made for each other. They needed each other. They wanted each other.

So, why did she leave? She loved him. She loved him deeply. And she gave it up.

**_Oh why when I let someone else in_**

**_I end up getting broken?_**

When she let go of him, shelet go of a part of herself. Over the course of her time on the pirate ship, she had changed. She had let people in. Including Draco. She'd opened her heart to it all, and now it was gone. Higg's mind blurred more. He was drifting farther away. Soon he might be too far away to remember who Draco and Hermione were. Too far away to see their faces in his mind's eye.

By then, he felt the real regret settle in. Hermione. She gave it all up and left them. She broke so many hearts in one foul swipe. How could she do that to so many people? And why?

**_Why when I try to open my eyes_**

**_I end up losing everything in sight?_**

**_Why when I gave you my all_**

**_You pushed me down and watched me fall?_**

But, by now, Higgs was too far away to feel anything. He was finally gone. Soul, spirit, everything. Left for a better place, but with one last, crazy thought on his mind.

_It could still work out. All they have to do is try, and love would do the rest._

* * *

**Narrator- Sunday, May 31**

A couple of days passed by. Draco and Hermione still wallowed in their own misery. But it wouldn't last forever. It couldn't.

Sometimes when you think that all is lost, a final thought propels you forward to do great things.

You have nothing to loose, and everything to win back...

* * *

**Sunday, May 31 -Draco –Pirate ship:_ Broken_**

Waves flew by at a record speed. Wind lifted the sails andthrew it forward as a man directed it towards land. He was in search of something. Something he had been missing. Someone he just couldn't let go.

**_Why when I try to seal away my box of pain_**

**_The seal always comes undone_**

**_Why when I try to step out of the rain_**

**_There is no where for me to run_**

Draco steered the ship towards Hermione. He remembered her. From three years ago. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Back in a port city, in a swelteringly hot alleyway. He'd first met her there. He'd first kissed her there. And, he still remembered the place.

That was the day Draco had given up his father's way, and found a whole new crew. That was the day he had changed from cold and unbroken to someone completely new. That was the day his life had changed. Maybe it was a sign, ora clue. Or, maybe it was a hint from something extrodinary.

He might not believe in fate, or destiny. But he believed in Hermione. He believed he could find her, and get her back. He believed that if he didn't try, he couldn't live with himself anymore. He believed he could walk through heaven and hell, and never stop looking for her.

He believed his love could bring his pirate's true treasure back to him.

**_I want to be free from you_**

**_I want to be free from you_**

**_I want to be free from you_**

**_Set me free._**

* * *

The end is coming FAST- and don't think you know the ending, because i'm 99 percentsure you don't. But, don't worry, they'll at least see each other again. As to whether they end up together at the end- well you'll just have to read and find out. 

I'll write individual thanks to my reviewers next chapter.

Tastetherain


	18. Ch17: Finding Your Heart

**A/N:** Hellooooooo, my wonderful, wonderful readers! How have you been? Great, I hope. But, anyways, I hope you wont be disapointed with this chapter. It's more of a filler than anything else. But, don't forget, fillers are important, too! For instance, this filler was needed to lead up to action coming up in the NEXT chapter.

It 's gonna be fun to write. And, if my calculations are correct, there will be 3 chapter left, plus a short epilouge. I AM sad about finishing, but on the bright side, that means I can start another story!

So far, I have no great ideas, so if anyone wants to leave me a suggestion, just leave a quickie review.

And, on the subject of reviews. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have so many reviews, its exilarating! Doyou think I'll make 200 before the end? I hope so, but I kinda doubt it.

Once again, thanks for all the feeback you leave me, and dont forget to leave some more! Special thanks will be at the end of this chapter. (so dont get excited about the length of this chapter- 1/4 of it is thanks to my reviewers!)

Ok, enough babble, here you go:

**Disclaimer:** I dOnT oWn HaRrY PoTtEr. At LeAsT nOt In ThIs WoRlD.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Finding Your Heart**

**Wednesday, June 3 -Harry –Coast City (about 3 days from Hermione's home)**

It had been a long couple of days,and everyone was mentally and emotionally exhausted. Harry guessed it was time totake a pitstopon the way to returning Hermione home. They needed a break from the physical demands of their job, and a few men needed to see a doctor. They hadn't made port for a long time, and tempers started to rise.

He knew it was a good idea as soon as the crew set foot on dry land. The men would get a better rest on steady ground, and could "buy" some feminine company if they wanted. There would be better food and drink, a more comfortable bed, and much more. The crew would enjoy this.

But, for Harry it wouldn't be so peaceful.

Dry land meant an opportunity for sending out letters. And, he had some awful letters to write.The families of some of his… former crew members, needed toknow what happened. That singlethought made all hisoptimism plummet. Harry shook his head, stubbornly. No, this would be good for him. Hopefully.

Soon the inn where they would be staying came into view. By the looks on some of his friend's faces, they would fall asleep as soon as they entered their rooms. But Harry decided he wasn't tired enough for that. At least not yet.

Instead, As soon as everyone had settled down early (It was just sunset when they arrived), he rested outside the inn, leaning against the wall. And, he was able to clear his head, and take in the cooling spring air. All alone, able to conquer his thoughts with inner silence, Harry began boosting his emotions, and tryiong to look forward, not back. He only hoped that all the drama was finally over,because hedidn't think he could stand much more. Besides, there was enough drama in his job- which he loved- but still.

Harry heard footstepsapproaching and knew it was Ron before turning around.

"Hey."

"Hey, Harry." Ron joined him, leaning against the wall andhanded hima pint of beer.

Harry smiled at his first mate, and best friend. "Thanks." As the cool, bitter liquid slid down his throat, Harry glanced at the setting sun. It was beautiful. A small miracle compared to the many horrors of this world.

"Not tired, then?"

Harry contemplated that question for a moment before answering. "Even if I was, I don't think I could sleep anyway."

"Same here... Hermione, right?" Harry wanted to say 'no', he really did. But he would be lying- at least partly. "What do you s'pose we should do about it?" Ron shook his head. "I mean, do you think she'll talk to us? You know- if we ask about it."

Harry looked over towards Ron, and saw the helplessness in his own eyes mirrored. This situation was too far out of their hands. If they would ever be able to help, it was up to Hermione to show them how. Only she knew what happened on the pirate ship, andonly she could let them in onthat secret. So far, she showed no signs of letting up.

"I don't know Ron, I don't know."

* * *

**Wednesday, June 3 – Angelina Johnson –Port City (outskirts of Hermione's home city)**

Angelina held the letter to her heart and sighed. They were coming, finally. They were coming right here, to this very city, and she would be able to see him again. It was something she'd been waiting for, for to long. And maybe, just maybe he wouldn't leave her this time.

But it hadn't happened yet, and all she could do was hope and pray her dreams could come true. Well, at least now she knew he was safe. It was always so hard wondering what was happening out there. Whether she'd lost him or not. Whether he was hurt or… dying.

At least she would be able to see him again. Be held in his arms again until the sea called him away.

Angelina left behind her window and unfinished dreams to tell the servants to ready for company. A very _large_ company. In his letter, he expressed just how large it would be. Over twenty-five men! There was hardly enough time to prepare.

She was lucky to live on the outskirts of the city itself. Out here there was plenty ofopen spacefor privacy from neighbors. And besides, her parent's were too old to object to the extra guests. Since her father's heart attack a few years ago, he had stayed mostly in bed. Her mother still cared for him.

"You there! Please send this note to the cook." Angelina scribbled a few orders on a nearby scrap of parchment, and handed it to the maid she had called. "And spread word to the other servants- we will have guests arrive in a few days. There will be many, and they are… eccentric." Angelina smiled and recalled just _how_ eccentric they were.

The maid nodded and left. Angelina could anticipate the excitement that would gather around the household. She admitted it could be quite boring out here- so near the country. It was timeto havesome excitement and fun to look forward too. But there was much to do before the "excitement and fun" arrived.

Angelina would spend the next days planning what she would wear, what she would say, what she would do. And, when they finally made ithere,perhaps her whole life would change. He was the man she loved more than anyone else. The man she… wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was warm and kind and caring. He was everything to her, and she prayed he felt the same.

The sun warm on her back, Angelina passed through the doorway and into the gardens. She extended her index finger to stroke a nearby rose petal. All she had wanted as a child was to be strong and fearless. A warrior like the ones in the stories her nursemaid used to tell her. She wanted to be different and she wanted to be famous. But now all she wanted…

Was everything she thought she never needed. A husband, a family, a home all her own. All she wanted now was… him. And, god willing, she would have him in a few days. If dreams really did come true, she would have him forever.

Oh, she could hardly wait for the day to come! It seemed a lifetime from now… Too long to wait.

"Ma'am, you mother wishes to speak with you." The same maid of whom Angelina sent the note, called from behind her.

"Thank you. Tell her I'll be right there." Once again, the maid nodded and retreated into the house. Angelina paused next to the roses. Her mother must have heard the news. And, she may have been old, but she wasn't stupid. Mrs. Johnson knew exactly who was coming.

A smile lit her face. Her mother would never truly approve. But maybe she could learn to know the Montague Angelina loved so much. Maybe she could learn to tolerate his band of pirates and his captain, Draco.

She had time to try at least, since they would all be arriving in a couple of days.

* * *

**Monday, June 8 -Neville –_The Gryffindor_**

The door was open a crack, with voices coming through. Neville was walking through the short hallway when he heard them. And, without thinking,he moved a few steps closer,listening for a moment. It was a pleading, frustrated tone, and it was coming from his captain, Harry.

Soon the temptation was too much, and he knelt on the floor and turned an ear on the polished wooden door.

"Please, Hermione. You can tell us anything. We're your friends." Footsteps hit the floor, and there was the sound of thudding wood. Harry had sat down.

"No… no, you couldn't possibly understand. You'd make some rash decision and not wait to let me finish."

"We would not!" Neville recognized Ron's indignant voice.

"Oh, yes you would."

"Well… well, how would you know until you tell us, huh?" Neville smiled. Even he knew- that wasn't a very brilliant thing to say. He could nearly hear the scowl in Hermione's voice as she spoke again.

"I _know_, dear friend, because I _know you._ And believe me; I don't need any other reason. I know you far too well to believe that you could understand what I'm going through." Neville found himself nodding to what she said. He stopped only after realizing no one could see him.

Harry spoke again, trying a calmer, more sensible approach. "Hermione, all we want to do is listen. We might not understand, but I can promise we won't do anything rash. Right?" There was a brief pause, and then an 'OW!' from Ron. "_Right?_"

"Yes, yes. Of course… nothing rash."

Neville imagined Hermione thinking it over. It was a fair deal, especially if the secret Hermione was keeping hurt to keep inside. She may have needed to let it out. She may have needed to let someone sympathize with her. Maybe that's what she was thinking when she whispered, "…ok"

There were sigh from both men, and without any preamble, Hermione burst into her tale. She spoke with passion, emotion, and sometimes had to force back tears. Sheprepared herselfto tell them all she remembered, and all she felt. After a long pause, she began:

"Well, I'm not sure whether you knew this or not, but… when we first met up with the pirate ship, I left my room through the window. That's how they got to me. And, I woke up the day after with an aching head and sore arms, in an unfamiliar place.

At first I was scared, then angry. And, finally, I learned to enjoy myself. The men were kind to me, and they included me like I was one of their own after so few days. They accepted me like none of you really could." There were uncomfortable glances from Harry and Ron. "They didn't treat me like I was some fragile china doll. They respected me and trusted me.

Anyway, I began to know the captain… he was…" Her voice cracked and she took a moment to steel herself. "His name was Draco Malfoy. Luscious' son. He was different. He was sad and… lonely. He, well, he intrigued me. I talked to him- a lot. And, we got to know each other.

But there was this woman. Pansy Parkinson. She was Draco's woman, or something like that. And, she got jealous of how I spoke with Draco. She actusllytried to kill me during a storm, and if it wasn't for Draco himself, I might have… died. And, the next day Pansy was- obviously- not happy. She challenged me to a duel, and I accepted. We fought, and I beat her- just barely."

Hermione's tone lighted slightly at this point. "The crew set her off towards some unlucky coast, bound in a little wooden boat. And, after that, Draco and I talked even more. I grew… fond of him. I realized that…" Neville heard her shift uncomfortably. He leaned closer to the door. _What had she realized?_ He was riveted to this story. He had to know what happened next.

"I realized that I loved him, and I still do."

CRASH!

Simultaneously, three things fell. First, Harry sat straight up in alarmand knocked a lamp to the floor. Then Ron bolted up to attention, suddenly tripping on a corner of rug, and falling to his knees.

And, finally, Neville fell forward, and crashed through the doorway into everyone's view.

There was a long moment of confusion as everyone looked about them, and Hermione's words sunk into their stubborn minds. Especially the last three. _I still do._ What could they say to that? What were they expected to feel? No one knew the answer. So, instead of trying to face that problem now, Harry found a way to redirect the attention.

He turned a confused and slightly angry faceon Neville. "What the…? What are you doing here?"

Neville's eyes opened wide, and his jaw fell open. "I… um, I…" He stood up, gathered himself, and tried to push past the muddle of questions in his mind. "I was just coming to tell you something, captain… Harry.

Harry stood up too, and Ron followed their examples. So far, no one had dared to look at Hermione. "Tell me what?" Asked the captain.

Neville swallowed, and snuck a glance out the window at the growing strip of land. He looked Harry straight in the eye, his old clumsiness evaporating under the circumstances. His newly brave eyes told the story his words couldn't quite compete with.

"We're nearly there, sir."

* * *

**Friday, June 5 -Draco -_The Broken, _Pirate Ship**

Land was in sight. A beautiful green strip across the ocean. But all he could see was... Hermione. Draco knew he was lovestruck when he told the crew of his rash decision. He knew, in all honesty, that it wasn't a very good idea. But his heart followed a path that dragged all sensibility with it.

Ever since that fateful day, all he could think about was her smile, her eyes, her spirit. And, he refused to believe what she said in her letter. He refused to believe it, and he refused to heed it any longer. In fact, he had thrown it overboard a couple of days past. He preffered not to think on that particular subject anymore.

Today, though, the wind was fair, and it seemed that heaven was smiling. Even with the quick stop they had made to write to Angelina, the ship was making great time. By nightfall, Montague would be able to see his beloved again. If only Draco were so lucky.

He wouldn't make it into the city that night. He didn't even know what part of the cityhe shouldgo looking for her. If he was lucky, Angelina would be able to tell him, but if not, he was prepared to go door to door searching for the woman he loved.

Perhaps Draco was a little crazy. Perhap he was a little desperate. But, what he felt was true, and there was no chance of denying that. Draco needed Hermione in his life. And, getting her now, not later semed like the very best plan. He would beg with her, plead with her to take him back. He would give up being a pirate, he would buy her a grand house, he would do anything for her now. He was so emotionally filled, it weighted his every movement.

Naturally, the crew was concerned for him. And, he tried to quell that feeling in them, but it wasn't working. His eyes were set in a determined line, and there were stars circling his head. He was floating, and grounded at the same time. He was happy and depressed as well. He wasn't sure of anything except that he had to have Hermione now. And that was so unlike Draco, which may have been why everyone was so concerned.

It was too bad they couldn't understand him and how he was feeling right now. But...

Then again, maybe someone did. All week long, Montague had been sending Draco looks of confidence, and had acted calm and knowing around him. It was no doubt his first mate knew more about love then he probably ever would. Maybe the man _did_ know what was happening to him. Maybe.

As the sun finished it's path below the horizon, the men had docked their ship in another secret cove, and were standing just in front of Angelina's door. Montague was in front, naturally. He wrung his hands together, and finally knocked on the door. No more than three seconds later, Angelina herself came out, and threw heself at Montague. Literally. They hugged each other desperately and nearly cried with joy.

Normally, Draco would be uncomfortable with seeing such affection, and would turn away. But now, he wondered. Could that be him someday? Could that be what it's like? Could he really be so lucky? For the first time in a long time, Draco envied Montague. He envied how sure he was about his feelings for Angelina.

Actually, Montague was so sure of how he felt, thathe had confided to Draco that he would propose. He wasn't sure when, but he would be carrying the ring in his pocket, just waiting for the right moment.

They finally entered the house. Servants moved to and fro, showing the crew where to sleep, eat, etc. Once again, most of the men made their way to bed. The rest went for the kitchen. Draco lingered for a while, not sure what he wanted to do. Then, deciding he wasn't very hungry, he settled into his given room. Montague left to talk with Angelina, giving Draco a wink as they escaped to the gardens.

In his room, Draco stared mostly at the ceiling, and when that was too much, he switched to the wall. Tomorrow, he might see her again. Would she accept him? What would he do if she didn't? Could he find the will to live again? And what if she did? What would they do? They still led such opposite lives, and her family would be hard pressed to let her marry a pirate.

Marry? Draco knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Marry, then? Yes. He wanted that with no one else. And , he knew deep inside him that he would have it with no one else.

As Draco turned in the night a final time, he heard a shriek from outside. But, instead of running to help, he smiled. It was no shriek of pain. It was one of surprise. It seemed that Montague had accomplished his proposal. His smile widened for his friend, and then he closed his eyes. Maybe if he was patient, and strong, he would get what he wanted. He had to be confident and unwavering somehow. He had to be strong for Hermione, but expose all his heart to her.

Somehow he would do it. He was sure of that much. Nothing could stop him from loving her. And nothing could stop him from telling her exactly how he felt. Tomorrow, he would find his love and dare tohope for true happiness again.

* * *

**A/N:** dundundun... will it work? Will he see her the next day? HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE DATES? HINT HINT HINT Well... thats all I'll say on that. lol. 

Sooooo, to all my special uber-awesome, supercool, absolutely fantastic, and terribly perfect... what was I alking about? Oh, right! My reviewers. To all you out there... here you go-

Mrs. Skywalker- OMG, I'm sorry about the name of the ship in ch. 16. You were the first to reciew and tell me, 'cause I forgot to type it in. So, after your review, I added it again! Sorry! And thanks so much for telling me. If you haven't gone back to look, the name is 'Broken'. Thanks for reviewing again and again! Your one of my loyal fans. Oooh, fans. I like having fans. lol. Sorry, if you cant tell, I'm on a sugar high. Well, cya next chappie!

Pretty Psycho- Heya! Thanks for the reviews. I look forward to seeing them all there, waiting happily for me! Hope ya like this chapter too. Andf, hope you stick around for the ending! You rock. (I probably say that alot, but its true!) Buhbyebye.

UntamedSpirit- Heys, look who it is! I probably dont even have to write this for you. But I bet it makes you feel special. : ) Ya know it does. Please let me honestly know what you think. I', open to true ctiticism, and I know this chappie wasn't the greatest. Well, please dont drop YOUR story, I'm hooked on it. Cya at school! Buh byebye.

Mariko- Heya! wat up? You kow, you crack me up with the whole hammer thing. Get it? haha. Wow, my humor is a little... sad. But, anyways, you asked a question after ch.16. And guess what? I'm gonna answer it. So, you wanted to know if Draco's ship was supposed to be called 'Slytherin'. Yea, that would definately make sense, but I went back to my other chapters, and I had never specified. YOu can take it any of two ways. 1. His FATHERS ship was 'Slytherin', or 2. It WAS 'Slytherin', but when Draco picked up a whole new crew, he changed the name, too. So, theres my little explanation. Oh, and you wondered what would happen if Hemrione saw Draco again? Well,mwahahaha, I can tell you, itWILL happen.I due time...All else I gotta say is... Thank you for your reviews: )

Lauressa-Back to what you said about ch.16. Well, I know it was sad, but I had to. It's been the plan all along. And the ending? It's supposed to be a surprise! And, if I ruined it now, I could never forgive myself. But, honnestly, its kinda funny hearing you guys ask about it... pleading sometimes. : ) Well, I'm SO happy you take the time to review. ETERNALLY THANKFUL. And, I hope to see you next chappie, too. Buh byebye!

Hidden Disaster- What up? So did you like your party? Ah, I know you would lie to me if you didn't. Well, anyways, hope you had a great b-day. Thanks for reviewing and actually keeping up with my story. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE! grrrrr. Anyways, cya at school, and please dont stop reading... and reviewing!

123RaChEl456- I can' t promise a happy ending, but it wont be a horrible tragedy. The ending is known only by me, not even the few friends I have reading this., The ones I see everyday, and have known forever. NOpe! Just me! Well, I hope ou liked this chapte,r and please dont stop reading and reviewing. Thank you uber-much! (if that makes any sense) Cya!

Aurun Potestas Est- Heya! Before anything else, I just wanna say. I got bored one day, and I checked out your story- Starcrossed Mudblood. And, omg! i love it so far! I read 13 chapters in one sitting, But, unfortunately I haven't been able to go back yet. And, over 300 reviews? Thats crazy! I promise to leave my own reviews later, but for now.- Thank you so much for YOUR reviews. Thank you!

Beth- Omg! I loved the Phantom of the opera! Well, maybe not loved it, but liked it, at least. lol. wow... random. But, anyways, just want you to know, I always look forward to your reviews! Yopu write the longest out of anyone! It's awesome, so, thank you thank you thank you! Oh, and Higgs? SOrry 'bout that, but in all honnesty, I was GONNA kill off someone else, but changed my ind. And, if I had done that person, I bet I would have gotten some flames! And, thanks for noticing the title, I dont think anyone else had. Tell me the truth, though. DId you know what the title meant before? Just curious. And, about the spellign mistakes, sorry, but I didn't use Word that time, i typed it directly in. I thought I proofread it enough, but I guess not. There may be some in this chappie too, so, sorry! Well, Hope to see you til the end, which is coming, i swear! But, I wont give away what happens. Nuh- uh. :) Buh byebye!

Lestatluvr13 AND lala- ( lala? thats IS ally, right? If your not, then I'm SO sorry, dont read this and let me know!) Well, since I know you guys too well to expect you to keep up eith my story, or write another review. I don't know why I"m bothering to write ths. But, iun the small chance that you DO see this. First I want to berate you for what you said in your review, but thatnlk you for ACTUALLY reviewing. I know this story isn't to your liking. SO, you dont have to lie! Thank you, and cya ta school.

TiddlyWinkKinks- wow! That s a great name! lol. And, thanks for the "unique' comment! I like being unique. DO something no one else has, right? Well, thanks for reviewing my story, its much appreciated! And, hope you stick with the story, cya lata!

BrokenWingedAngel16- Thank you thank you thank you! I love the little compliments I get. Please keep reading and reviewing, I just love getting them! I really hope you dont give up on my story. SO, I hope to see ya next chappie. CYA!

ky-lee333- Wow! You were the only one to actually say something about the song! I told Lauren, and she was thilled! OMG, thank you so much! And thanks from lauren too. And, yea, I agree, the lyrics were great. lol. Anyways, hope you keep reading and review, and cya next time!

Finally!- Awesome! Someone gets Pansy a little. Yeah, I never liked the cliche stupid evil people... thing. Besides, I needed some competion with Hemrione, and a little more action. Pansy just happened to fit in perfectly with that. Thanks for noticing! Also, thanks for just plain reviewing! And, please keep it up. I love to hear from all my reader- obviously! Cya.

VampyrKFM- O, wow! Kudos. I used to eat those a lot in elementary school. lol. Everythime someone say 'kudos to you' or something like that, it just reminds me. haha. SOrry, I'm on a sugar high right now, I dont mean to be so spazzy. WEll, thank you so so bvery much for reviewing my story, and for the great things you had to say! Hope you keep reading! Buhbyebye.

Gin-Ryuu- I love happy endings too. When I was a kid, I fell in love with all those cliche romantic endings. But, the ending here might or might not be happy, At the least, though, I hope it wont be cliche. I like to be different. How it ends? Well, your just gonna have to keep reading and find out! Thank you for the review! Buhbyebye!

ya1ya- OMG! Thank you so much for reviewing! thats awesome, and you rock! Thank you thank you! Please dont stopped reading and reviewing. I hope to see you in the next chappie! Byebye!

Darkest-secret- Sorry 'bout Higgs, but I had to make it work right. I almost killed off a much more important character, so be happy I changed my mind! Thank you for loving my chapter. Hope you love my whole story too! I hope they end up together oo, but that doesn';t mean they will. Only I know the end, and I hope I surprise you with it! Thanks again for the review. Byebye!

NicaIda- Thank you for the review! It warms my little heart. lol. Hope you like the rest- when you finish. Hope you see this too! I write thanks for EVERYONE who reviews me, which CAN be a pain in the ass. But, oh well! Anyways, please dont give up on my story,m I hope you stick it out til the end. Well thanks so much, and buhbyebye!


	19. Ch:18 You Can't Choose Your Family

**A/N: **So, how is everyone? Having a good time? Ok, I just have one thing to say, and it's IMPORTANT Remember in the last chapter when I told you to pay attention to the dates? Well, I suppose I should have told you straight out. And, if you dont know now, you might get confused. So, The thing with the dates:

In the last chapter, when Draco reached Angelina's house- in the same city where Hermione lived- it was June 5. Meaning, he would go to her house the following day- the 6th.

But, in that same chapter, I changed the perspective to Neville, when he eavesdropped on Hermione talking toHarry and Ron. They sightedland- the city where Hermione lived. But the date wasJune 8th.

SOOOOO, thatmeans that when Draco looks for Hemrione at her house, she **won't be there!- **

Well, thats all,I'll leave you to your reading. No need to babble, and besides, I wanna get this out, ASAP. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll leave you personal thanks next chapter, I PROMISE.

Well, nothing more to sayy, except, Happy Reading!

Love ya.

Tastetherain

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: You Can't Choose Your Family**

**Saturday, June 6 -Ginny –Granger Household**

Ginny rushed down the hallway, wringing her hands together. Conflicting thoughts rushed through her mind. Hope, confusion, and terror wound its way down her spine. The walk to the main hall seemed interminable, which was _not_ a good thing. It gave her a chance to think- and a chance to remember.

Frowning, her hand ran instinctively to her stomach. The scar burned with a fury. It was warning her. It was telling her something. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what. Since that long ago day when her brother fought her love (now her husband), the scar placed there had been a sort of warning instinct to her. But it was ever so vague.

All she knew now, was that there was a man standing outside, asking for Hermione. And, no, not just any man. A _particular_ man. Such a particular man as to send her in a flurry to find Mrs. Granger.

Ginny turned another corner and cursed as she sped to nearly a run. A few passing servants gave her odd looks, but none of that mattered. Finally, she reached the telltale door, and knocked tentatively. She had to seem calm. If Mr. Granger found this "particular" man outside, all hell would break loose. No, it had to be Mrs. Granger. She would know better what to do.

"Yes? Who is it?" The kind woman's voice filtered through the door, and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief to know she was there.

"It's Ginny, Ma'am. There's a man outside asking for… Ms. Granger." Everything went still on the other side of the closed door. There hadn't been much noise before, but now it was as if time had stopped.

The door swung open slowly. "And who, may I ask, is it?" A single brown eye stared cautiously through the crack opening.

"_That_, Ma'am, is something you'll have to see for yourself." There was a staring match, as if Mrs. Granger were sizing Ginny up. Normally, someone asking for Hermione wouldn't be such a big ordeal, but the mere fact that Ginny had told the Woman of the household before the Man- meant a lot. And, another thing- she hadn't used Hermione's first name.

Finally, with surprising speed, and stealth, Mrs. Granger swung the door open all the way, and brushed past Ginny. She sped her way down the hall, trying hard not to run, but still moving at an incredible rate. Ginny rushed to keep up. _What will she do? Surely she wont send him away immediately. Oh, I hope I sent for the right person._

Ginny was back now, to wringing her hands. She said a silent prayer along with a side note of gratitude. Ever since she'd heard about Hermione's disappearance, she had been staying with the Grangers, hoping together to learn more. It had been a tough couple of weeks, waiting for more updates from Harry and Ron. And, aside from that, she had been away fro0m her husband for a while.

Him being a former pirate, whereas Hermione had been captured by his old crew- well, she didn't think the Grangers would be too enthusiastic to welcome him into their household.

And, if she hadn't been there, and happened to answer the door when that man came by… It went without saying, he'd probably be dead already. Mr. Granger was on a rampage to find his daughter and kill whoever had taken her from him.

Ginny's frown deepened. _What could he possibly want with Hermione? Why is he here? Why now?_

Mrs. Grange turned another corner, and the front door came into view. She tore it open and stepped outside, head swiveling to find the man who had raised such an alarm in Ginny.

"Err… hello?" His voice came out of a shadow, startling both women. Slowly he steeped into the sunlight, and Ginny caught her breath. He was handsome- surely, but it was the desperate look in his eyes that held her. It was longing and lonely, and it burned with an unimaginable amount of hope. _But hope for what? Hermione? Why?_

"You… you're…" Mrs. Granger looked the man up and down, disbelief clear in her eyes.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Ma'am. And, I'm here for Hermione."

* * *

**Monday, June 8 -Hermione –_The Gryffindor_**

She was dreaming. She could feel it the way you would a ghost. Cold, otherworldly, and with a full layering of fright.

Colors swiveled in the air around her. They made random images in her mind. They churned like a rainbow in a mixing pot. First two lions, then a sword, then a cloud, and now a book. The books pages flipped opened, and blew along an invisible wind to become a paper boat. That boat traveled on creamy blue waves, only to soar into an eagle. Its wings flapped powerfully, until it fell into darkness.

She couldn't make sense of what she was seeing. She couldn't put a name to the emotions flooding her. And, before she knew it, she was screaming something. But, she didn't mean to scream. Her mouth opened involuntarily, as if it wasn't hers anymore. She brought a hand up to feel it, and was rewarded only with her lips- continuing to flap open and closed.

But, she couldn't hear what she was yelling. Neither could she feel her throat vibrate with sound.

And then, the colors reformed and became a serpent. A rainbow serpent that shifted in the chasm of blackness around her. It hissed and twisted around itself. And, then. It flew straight at her. Straight into her opening mouth. And, suddenly, she couldn't breathe.

Her heart pounded wildly, and she could feel the serpent-thing pour through her veins. But- it wasn't terrible. It wasn't unbearable. Instead of pain, she felt a strange warmth spread through her, where she hadn't even known she was cold. Her alien mouth quirked itself into a smile, and the blackness around her morphed.

It was as if she could see it for the first time. There were stars. There were moons. It was the night sky- no longer an unknown black shroud. She giggled, and she could feel the sound. She could hear the sound. And, she knew- she hadn't heard such a thing in so long.

Hermione spun in a circle. She knew this was a dream, but it was as if it didn't matter. She felt free, open. Her heart was filled with that strange warmth. But, as all things, it didn't last.

In the sky of twinkling lights, a black hole formed. It sucked in stars, moons. And, it threatened to take her with it. The winds tore at her, and her body went cold- almost numb.

It wasn't until she tried to scream that she knew the serpent had gone. It was pulled out through her chest, writhing in torment as the black hole closed behind it. Closed- taking all hope, light, and love with it.

But, worse than the feeling of sudden loneliness that engulfed her- was the guilt. She had let the serpent speed away. She had watched it go. She might as well have pushed it away herself. She hadn't fought to keep it, and now it was gone- lost in a world she didn't know how to find.

Hermione curled up in a ball, and ignored all thought, all reason. She didn't bother to see the tiny pricks of light- the lions, the eagle. She ignored them as they prodded at her to wake up, as they tried to whisper happy things in her ears. She didn't want to hear it. She just wanted to curl up and die.

Hermione barely noticed as the dream turned to reality. She was still curled up in a frightened ball, trying to will the world away. Only, now, the two lions weren't there to help her- they were preparing to dock the ship. And, the eagle. She doubted she'd see that part of her ever again. She was lost, now that her serpent, her Draco, was swallowed by the cruel black hole of life.

* * *

**Saturday, June 6 -Ginny –Granger Household**

There was a long silence in which Ginny worried that Mrs. Granger would faint from shock. Then, that shock turned to a bitter hatred. Her voice took on a cold edge. She had not forgotten what this man had done to her daughter. But the main question on her mind was- If this man had captured Hermione, then why was he looking for her? She hadn't come back yet, so where could she be?

"Come to the back, _boy_, I won't have the whole neighborhood see a traitor standing at my doorstep."

Ginny watched as Draco winced at the rude 'boy' that plunged like a sword through the air. But, inside, she was merely glad the woman was giving him a chance, before turning him into the authorities.

All three of them went out to the back gardens, and the servants were dismissed. They were forced to swear on their lives that they would not breathe a word of their visitor to Mr. Granger. All of them left solemly holding their right hand over their hearts and repeating words of loyalty.

For another five minutes there was silence outside, as Mrs. Granger scanned the windows of the house, positioning them with as much cover as possible. Finaly, a small bench was chosen, in the shade of a low-branched apple tree. They sat down.

"Mrs. Gr-" Draco attempted to explain himself, but was cut off immediately by a red faced, but relatively calm, Mrs. Granger.

"No, boy. _I _will be doing the talking here. _I _will ask the questions, and you will answer. Only then will you be aloud to speak freely. Agreed?"

There was a short stare-down in which the woman won. The woman always wins, but that was beside the point. Mrs. Granger gathered herself to ask the question she had been waiting desperately for an answer to.

"_Where is my daughter?"_

* * *

**Saturday, June 6 -Draco –Granger Household**

He was taken aback by her words, '_Where is my daughter?'_. Well, she should be here, shouldn't she? I mean, where else could she be? He'd been sure to put on as much speed as possible, and gotten here as fast as his sails would take him. But now he finds that she's not even _here_?

"But… but, Ma'am, she should be here with you, shouldn't she? Hermione was restored to… the _Gryffindor_, less than a week ago. She-"

_Wait!_ Draco thought. _But.. O lord. Maybe I got here a little TOO fast. Maybe we beat her here. We hadn't bothered to make port on the way, and maybe they just haven't made this far yet. _

He hung his head, and could see both women boring holes into his head with their frustrated stares. "It seems," he began, managing to hold his curses back. "that we beat the _Gryffindor _here. Hermione, Harry and their crew should be here within the next few days…"

Inside his heart broke. He wouldn't be able to see her then. At least not yet. He had been so ready, too!. He needed just one more chance to look upon her face. And, now he would have to wait again. How could the world be so bitterly unfair?

"On your very _soul_ you had better be telling the truth." Her eyes pierced through him. Draco was a tough pirate. He had endured many things, but the wrath of this particular woman made him gulp in anxiety.

"I swear I'm telling the truth." He stood up, the weight of disappointment falling heavily on his shoulders. "I'll be back in a couple of days, then. Thanks for seeing me." Draco turned to go, but didn't make it far. Mrs. Grangers steely voice stopped him cold.

"I'm not done, so you can just sit back down." He did. "Now, I know exactly who you are and what you do. I know that you kidnapped my daughter, but I don't know why or what happened there. And, you're _not_ leaving this house until I do." Pause. "Do you understand?"

Draco obediently nodded, but his pride was beginning to take a beating. "Where, then, do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning. Why did you kidnap her?"

Draco slumped on the bench. This would be a _long_ story, and a hard one to get through. And, looking into the two women's eyes, he knew he wouldn't escape from telling it. Taking a deep breathe, and exhaling a long sigh, he began, "Well, I guess it wasn't really my doing. The fact that she was kidnapped, I mean. My crew had decided…"

* * *

The story _did_ take a long time to tell, but his audience was good to him. They hung on to his every word. They never interrupted, and found themselves believing him. It was strange, but when they looked into his eyes as he talked, they saw the only proof they knew they needed. From when Hermione fought off Pansy, to when Draco kissed her. They believed all of it, without a doubt. 

The sun climbed higher in the sky until it was directly overhead. But still he pushed on. And, as the end came in sight, and he wrapped up with explaining what had brought him here, both woman were clutching their hearts, caught up in the romance of it. Even Mrs. Granger had softened.

Draco sighed, having finally finished it all. "So, will you let me see her? I… I have to see her again. Just once, and if she rejects me, I'll never bother any of you again."

Ginny smiled, and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "As her very best friend, I'll certainly allow it." They both turned anxiously to Mrs. Granger. The woman seemed to be thinking it over. Whether he was a nice man, or an honest one, he was still a pirate. And, as a mother, that was a hard thing for her to look over.

But nevertheless, she nodded.

"Thank you. Both of you" All three of them stared ahead, sitting by each other on the bench. They looked up at the sky, at the clouds, at the beauty of life.

They were all focused on that direction as the shadows around them thickened. Draco noticed it first, and went stiff as a forceful baritone spoke. "Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest on the charges of piracy and kidnapping. Please come with us." Draco's head swiveled, and he threw a cold, blue gaze on them. Slowly, he stood to face them, and the two women followed suit.

Five men in matching blue uniforms followed his every movement with keen eyes, and had a hand placed carefully over the hilt of their swords. Another man stood with them. And, by the enraged expression on his face, Draco guessed it to be the Man of the house- Mr. Granger.

"No! You can't arrest him. He means no harm here." Cried Ginny. Mrs. Granger didn't speak, but was waging a silent war with her husband.

"I'm, sorry miss, but he's still coming with us." The man in front advanced, but found that the bench was between them. Light glanced off his shoulders, showing him to be a ranking lieutenant. Draco's mind worked quickly. He couldn't be caught. Not now. But without his sword, he was not only defenseless, but outnumbered. If he could only take one of theirs from them. A rough idea formed in his mind.

"Ok, I'll go quietly." He took a step up onto the bench, then rested his other foot on its back rest. Before jumping over, he paused, collecting himself.

And, then he was on the other side. But, pretending to trip, he rammed into the lieutenant, nearly knocking him to the ground. With that man between him and the others, he reached for the sword in the man's belt. Taking a firm hold, he pulled it out, and using the hilt, knocked the befuddled lieutenant over the head. He fell unconscious, and all eyes fell on Draco.

"Don't do this. Just come with us. You don't have to make this difficult." Called another officer.

"Oh yes, I do" Draco took up a fighting stance as all but the officers moved safely away. "You have no idea."

With that, he charged, parrying one of the swords coming to him, then shoving the man down. He didn't want to kill any of them. They were just doing their jobs.

Another sword threatened to tear across his throat, but leaning back, it was avoided. He kicked the hand that wielded it, and metal clanged on the floor as it fell. The four men advanced on him, having the mere advantage of numbers. Soon his back was pressed hard against the bench. _These men are well-trained fighters_, he thought as a sharp edge pierced his skin. _I'll have to run if I want get out of here in one piece._

One man lunged full fore towards him, blade outstretched, but Draco managed to avoid it. As the missed blow sent the man flying forward, Draco grabbed him by his shoulders and placed him in front, as a human shield. The officers backed off slightly, unsure.

He used that to his advantage, and flung the man forward, knocking down the others. Draco did a flip through the air, over their fallen bodies, and cleared the tangle by only a few inches.

Without turning back to see whether they were up again, Draco headed out the garden gate, and back into the street. Soon, footsteps were heard behind him. Draco turned a corner, then another, in hopes that he would loose them. But, soon he was lost again. Those men knew these streets well. But he had no idea where he was going.  
"Down here! This way! Don't loose him!" Their voices were close, too close.

Draco tuned another corner, and saw a fist coming straight for his head. He was going too fast, and couldn't stop. The fist knocked him backwards, and everything went black.

* * *

_Owwwwwwwww_. His head was on fire. It was splitting apart. It _hurt. _Draco opened his eyes, and saw nothing. _Great, I'm dead_. But there were voices, and the pain was too real. He wasn't dead. 

Draco blinked and saw there were shadows in the darkness. Turning his head, he realized he was on the floor in a dark room. Slowly, and carefully, he sat up, holding his forehead against the pain. He could feel an unforgiving bruise forming there. _Damn_.

"So, how does it feel?"

Draco froze. He knew that voice. He knew it well, but… he couldn't place it. The very sound of it inspired a kind of fear and fury beyond any he had felt before. _Who-?_

"How does it feel to be thrown in a pitiless dank hole, with no way out? How does it feel… son?"

Draco's eyes widened. He stared across the iron bars to cell beside him. He looked straight into the eyes of… his father.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooooo, cliffhanger? Sorry, but I couldn't resist. 

Just one thing to say, and that is- PLEASE REVIEW!

I only have a few chapters left, and I want all the reviews I can get. Yes, I AM being greedy, and I'm sorry. But, the reviews you give me can be advice, comments, or suggestions. DON'T be afraid to tell em ANYTHING. I'm open to any ideas, or requests, and I like it also if you just want to say 'hi good job', or even 'hi, i didn't like it'.

PLEASE! -tear tear tear- please?

Tastetherain


	20. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

Hello, everyone. Just wanted to let my readers know that I have ONE more chapter to go. And, it's a long one. But, it is coming. In fact it's coming next weekend, for sure. AND, it will be LONG! I'm nearly finished with it, and so far, single spaced, NewTimesRoman font, size 12 it is about 9 word pages. Most of my other chapters were four, the most was a little less than seven. So, you can see why I need more time. But, I also want the time to make it GOOD. As good as I can get it.

I hope it will be worth the time and effort. In other words, I hope you love it, and don't regret reading my story.

There will be action, drama, and so much more. Also, other than the chapter itself, I will not write much in the way of author's notes. I will not write out personal thanks, and I'm sorry, but I just want the last chapter to be PURE chapter, if you get what I'm saying. This also means that I would like to give a list of thanks to the reviewers I hold most dear. If you are left out, I am sorry, but I thought it right to give my most faithful reviewers thanks, and I might leave someone out accidentally.

Here is the list of names from EVERYONE who reviewed my story, since day one:

Beth- you are by FAR my most loyal, honest, first reviewer. I couldn't have kept going without you!

Ya1ya

Mariko

Pretty Psycho

Darkest-secret

Whispers Song

Crazygirl91

Untamed Spirit

NicaIda

Aurum Potestas Est

Mouse10

Gin-Ryuu

VampyrKFM

Finally!

BrokenWingedAngel16

Ky-lee333

TiddlyWinkKinks

Lala

Lestatluvr13

123RaChEl456

Hidden Disaster

Lauressa

Mrs. Skywalker

weeping eyes of Babylon

lughnasadhfirecat

neko dragon

whatsnext

MGoddess

FairyDust353

Pobrediabla

Kyoko992

BeckiSoup

Piper

Winter's Princess

Kat

regina-terrae

Lena

prettigurl7

Not so sour Lemons

Aperfectattitude

Prettyinpink09

Angiegator

SkyBlueMagic

DarknessWolf

Mimiru Chan

Silverbunnie

HermioneandMarcus

Author by Night

midnight solitaire

lightning8star

Julie

Vivi575

AmethystNox

Bella

Uchiki na Kage

Cma

Morebeautifulthanthou

Daughter Of Life And Death

Mim

Midnight Blue Raven

trackstarbabie1200hotmail...

Arenwena

Silverkonekotsukari

CartoonOni

Mayor of Munchkin land

Ruby the Troll

* * *

**Thank you all!**

**Tastetherain**


	21. Ch19: Runaway Dreams

**A/N:** The final chapter- 13 Word pages. 3 weeks to type. This story began in november, and was taken to June10 (Coincidentally the date of the final day in this story.) And would you believe it? I didn't even mean to set it up that way.

The end is here. Please leave me a review if you have been following this story. And, any idea for a new story will be very welcome. Also, there is no note, or final word from me at the end of this. It's over, people!

Happy reading-

**Tastetherain**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Runaway Dreams**

**Sunday, June 7 -Draco –Prison**

Strangely, Draco started to laugh. It started off choked and pained and soft, but it grew with insanity. Impossible! Utterly impossible! His father? Here at the same jail? With only afew insignificant iron bars there to separate them. Oh, what kind of hell is there that could possibly surpass this?

His father- Luscious Malfoy- grinned, as if he knew his son would eventually go mad, and wasn't at all surprised it would happen now. But a grin like that did nothing to soften his features. Instead it enhanced their more horrific qualities.

In the dank and dark of the jail, Luscious Malfoy looked more like the monster that Draco remembered. It was a familiar face. One he had at first loved, then envied, and finally despised. It was the face that had nearly matched his own in blood thirsty hunger. It was the face he had spent his life running from. And now, when he couldn't have felt any lower, that face came back to him in all its sickening reality.

"Hello, father." Finally, the hysterics subsided, leaving only an empty shell of a man. "Do your worst while I'm here. You couldn't possibly hurt me any more." Draco could practically feel the eyebrows rise on his fathers face.

"Well now, Draco. I'm concerned. Please tell me- how you have been? What is wrong? I have spent sufficient time here, and I'm _aching_ to be a better father." The drawling voice carried like sludge to Draco's ears. It dripped heavily with sarcasm.

Another chuckle escaped his lips. "You have to be human before you can be a father." It was more a passing thought than a comeback. His head hurt too much to think and his heart was too shattered to care.

At least that's what he figured.

"Come on, _son_. Surely there had to be something troubling you. You look as if… you had a knife wedged in your back. You-"

"Oh, get over it. You had it coming. You aren't just a bad father, you're a terrible pirate too." THAT remark grated on Luscious' nerves. He dared not look into the man's eyes, for surely his death was written there. He had crossed the line in two places. One, he had carelessly imprisoned his father. And, two, he had insulted his reputation as a pirate. It was unforgivable in those steely eyes that so matched his own.

"Well, wasn't that uncalled for." It wasn't often that someone talked back to him. In fact (save for Harry) it was never. "Has that little minx been putting ideas into your head… hmmm? What was her name again? I heard the little pisspots talking about her." Luscious motioned towards the guards. "Hermione, wasn't it? So… Draco, how has your little prostitute been doing?"

He thought he was sly. He thought he was clever. And, honestly, if he was aiming to get a rise from his son, he did exactly that. The comment hit home. Draco visibly cringed.

"We let her go. End of story." His eyes were glued straight ahead of him, to a far corner deepened by shadow. Images- mirages of her spun in and out of focus, teasing his already burnt emotions.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you two had quite the little party together. What was it, Draco? She couldn't handle who you were?"

"Shut up."

"Or maybe she just couldn't handle_ you_."

"I said, shut up."

"Not that it matters, really. Once I get out of here, I'm going to kill you both. Well, maybe I'll let her live for a little while. I've heard she was a pretty little thing."

That pushed it. Anger building up in his veins, and adrenaline pumping, Draco turned to his father. "You'll never get out, you worthless bastard! You're stuck here forever, and if you even dare to _think_ about touching her, I swear I'll tear you're heart out through your goddamn throat!" It wasn't until he had finished screaming that he realized he had run over to the iron bars, and gripped them, bringing his face up close to his father's. He seethed, and his innards turned to volcanic mush.

Luscious smiled wide. The rise he had gotten seemed to satisfy him, and his pitiful form shrunk back into the shadows, a silent chuckle parting serpentine lips.

Tired, and emotionally drained, Draco sunk to the floor. But, he couldn't help but imagine. His mind wouldn't let it go. The back of his lids burned with the vision of his father… touching her… hurting her. His muscles ached to help her, his heart told him to save her. But it was a waking nightmare, and he couldn't do anything. He was completely powerless.

A surge of uncontrollable hate filled him again, rocking him back. With a cry of frustration, Draco lashed out, and slammed his fist against the cold iron bars. They didn't yield, now holding red smears as blood trickled down his knuckles.

The torn man slumped, fighting off the feelings that had been plaguing his usually stone demeanor. The sound of his father's ruthless laughter carried him all the way into a blanket of sleep.

* * *

**Wednesday, June10 -Hermione –Port city (Home at last)**

Hermione walked steadily down the familiar, rutted roads as dust was kicked up, swirling around her head like a halo. Harry and Ron were behind her, making their way at a safe distance. Ever since she told them she loved Draco, they had shied away from her, unsure of what to say. But, as true friends, efforts were still made to understand. They tried talking with her when they thought the moment was right, and they watched her as if her actions could explain.

But, they hadn't gotten it yet. Hell, she wasn't even sure _she_ did.

The big white house appeared like a mirage in a cloud of dust. A smile graced her face as she began to feel the real comforts of home. She was born here, she grew up here. Things made more sense here. It was a simplistic haven for her turmoiled thoughts.

She was looking forward to a long relaxing day, forgetting everything but the sun warm on her face, and family chatting happily around her. She was yearning for a beautiful, relaxing day.

But unfortunately, it wasn't looking for her.

Just as Hermione's right foot landed assuredly on the freshly painted porch steps, a commotion was heard from inside. "Hermione! Oh, my baby. You're home! You're safe!" She grinned at her mother's exited voice, which followed her through the front door. They stood in front of each other, drinking in each other's face. Something they hadn't seen in a while. "My baby," her mother repeated.

Tears threatened to spill as they embraced each other, and spoke incoherent words of assurance. As Harry and Ron came up behind them, Mrs. Granger embraced each in turn, thanking them for bringing 'her baby' back.

Eventually they entered the house, and Hermione basked in its radiance. Sunlight was spilling through the windows, touching everything in its path with a finger of gold. There were fresh flowers picked from the garden outside, which omitted a wonderfully perfumed smell. Their family portrait was mounted just above the landing on the stairs in front of her. Everything was as it should have been.

As Hermione drank in the familiar surroundings, Ginny walked into the room. She turned to her red-headed friend, and offered a brilliant smile. But, what she was given in return shook her. Ginny didn't smile, and she didn't wave. She didn't come over to Hermione, but instead lurked in the shadows, temporarily removed from the gathering, rejoicing family. Ginny gave her a look. A look that in all their years as friends, meant a lot. Something was bothering Ginny, and the fiery girl wanted answers.

Time stood still as Hermione attempted to read more into Ginny's strange behavior. What could it be? What could be bothering her so much that she wouldn't offer an immediate 'welcome home'?

Suddenly her father and a group of excited relatives rushed into the room. They milled around her, hugging her, and crying with relief.

The moment had passed.

"So, Hermione, how bad was it? You're not hurt, are you? Because, if you are…" Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly.

"Nope, not a scratch or a bruise. My body is much intact." _But, _she added to herself. _It's not my body that has been hurting_. Luckily her family was too happy to see her to notice the significant glint in her eyes. _Draco…_

"Well, from now on, I swear you're not leaving this house for anything but church or tea." Her father slapped her on the back, and she laughed along with everyone else. Though, they all knew, Mr. Granger wasn't entirely joking. "Well, we missed you so much, darling." He kissed her forehead, and she saw a mischievous look cross his face. It was there and gone in a second. "And, don't worry, we'll make the rascals who did this to you pay. It's all in the works."

From across the room, Ginny coughed- loudly.

"So," Hermione began. "Have I missed anything important? Anything interesting happen?"

"No, no, nothing much I can think of." Her mother spoke too quickly, and it only took a moment to recognize the guilty look. Hermione frowned. Something had definitely happened here. She just had to find out what. And, she knew exactly how to do it.

"Mom, Dad, why don't we go into the kitchen. I'm a little hungry." They smiled, and nodded, moving away. Harry, Ron, and the others followed, but Hermione hung back with Ginny. "Oh, and all of you can go ahead, I just want to freshen up a little first."

Hermione and her mother linked gazes, and her breathe caught. "Ok, dear, I'll make you something nice. Don't take too long, though, we have a lot to talk about." Her mother was no idiot. Whatever she wasn't telling Hermione, she knew was to be revealed by Ginny. Finally Mrs. Granger nodded, and led the others into the kitchen, talking excitedly all the way.

As the noises died down, and a tense silence filled the room, Ginny came forth. She took Hermione's arm, and led her to a secluded corner. "What is it, Ginny? What's happened?"

"What did you do on that pirate ship?" Ginny glared daggers through her eyes, but the edges eventually dulled, and the girl was able to get herself under control. And, once that happened, lines formed around her eyes, and she looked ten years older. Whatever it was, it had been bothering her for a long time- all through the night, even.

"What does this have to do with anything? Just tell me what's wrong."

The girl turned her head to the side and sighed. It took a moment before the words poured out. "He came… he came looking for you." Hermione shook her head, not understanding. _Who's 'he'?_ Ginny bit her lip, gathering courage. "He told us everything- your mom and me. Then… your dad called the police."

Hermione shook her head again, brow furrowed. The redhead continued awkwardly. "And, he was to be sent to jail, and-"

"Ginny, who are you talking about?

"-the police fought him, and we thought he'd get away-"

"_Who_ are you talking about?"

"-but they caught him, and he's in jail, and-"

"Ginny!"

They stared at each other, and the seconds ticked by. What Ginny said next was barely a whisper, but it hit Hermione with a force like no other.

"It was Draco. Two days ago, he came here, and he's in the jail…" But she couldn't finish. Instead she watched as Hermione ran to the front door and threw it open. But Ginny caught up and stood promptly in the way. "Please, don't do anything rash."

With a voice like daggers, and eyes like ice, but a heart like jell-o, she responded, "Get out of my way."

"Hermione, I heard the whole story, but you can't just go down there and-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Tears formed a silent puddle on the floor. They gathered, and gathered growing with every emotion thundering through Hermione's heart. Her hand clutched desperately to the door handle, using it to hold her shaking form.

People in the street had heard her yell, and some stopped on their way to catch a glimpse at the desperate young women standing in the Granger doorway.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Granger returned, everyone else following behind. They had heard Hermione, and come running. "Are you okay?"

A set of tear-filled eyes seared into his own. "Why?" She asked.

He didn't know what to say, though. _What is she talking about? 'Why' what?_ But she repeated it to him, "Why?"

Mr. Granger shook his head at her, confused. Just a moment ago everything was fine. " Hermione, darling, I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Why… why did you call the police? Why did you send him to jail?" Everything about her was shaking uncontrollably. She was looking for a peaceful evening, one in which she could block out the last month, and lead the rest of her life without Draco. But knowing he was here. Knowing he came for her- a whole flood of emotions had been opened.

Her father's eyes grew large. She could understand his confusion. Draco was the man who had kidnapped her. Why should she care? So, having nothing more to say, she moved toward the door again, shoving Ginny to the side. She noticed that Harry and Ron held back. They understood at least somewhat, and weren't about to interfere. She would have to thank them for that.

Ginny yielded, more from shock than will. Outside now, the group followed, carrying the show out onto the street. Hermione moved determinedly to the front gate. She only had one thing in mind- to get to Draco.

"Hermione, please, just forget about him. You had your romance, and-" Her mother's attempt was half-hearted. Inside, she was probably urging her daughter forward. So, the words didn't bother Hermione any. She reached out a hand, and the smooth wood of the white fence fell under her desperation. But soon, she stopped, her father's voice catching her.

"Romance? What do you know that I don't? Hermione, wait, please. What's going on?" A pause. "Please tell me this is just a joke. He's a _pirate_, darling. Not good enough for you. Tell me this is just a joke." There was a soft pleading in her father's voice. With all his being, he wanted this to be untrue.

Hermione turned to face him. "I'm sorry. It's all true. He-"

"But he's a _pirate_." The word was like sludge dripping through his clenched teeth.

"Yes, father. He's a pirate. And, I don't… I don't care what anyone thinks. I love him. I though I could forget, but… I just can't." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was silence by a look from Ginny. "I'm sorry if it's a disappointment to you, but I can't betray my heart. And… and, I have to find him." It was like a revelation. Like an idea she hadn't been able to cope with before, had just exploded. "I have to find him. I have to be with him. I'm sorry… but I have to go."

The last thing her family saw of her was a swinging white gate, and a picture of her smiling face. The men were ushered inside, and silence enclosed the household.

* * *

**Wednesday, June10 –Luscious Malfoy –Prison**

It was almost ready. It was almost there. An hour or two, and it would all be over. That useless son of his would rot here for the rest of his miserable life, but not him. Not the powerful, invincible Luscious. They thought a couple of metal bars could hold him? They were sadly mistaken. It would take far more to be rid of a man like him. It would take death. Yes, death. That's the only way he could be stopped. And, he didn't plan on dying any time soon.

A couple hours, and he would leave this shit hole. Just a couple hours. Just a couple.

* * *

**Wednesday, June10 - Hermione –Outside the Port City Prison**

She wrung her hands together. He was in there, waiting for her. She had to get to him. She had to tell him how she felt, or else she would burst. She had lied in that letter. It had killed her to write it. But, at that time it had seemed the only open option. Now she knew differently. Draco was the only option. Love was the only option. She loved him. She loved him so much.

She barely knew him, but something inside her reached for him whenever they were near. Like now. She could feel him in there. Waiting for her. She walked up and moved through the entrance. A deep breathe and she confronted the lieutenant in charge.

"I'm here to see a prisoner." She put on her most intimidating look, though with red-rimmed, teary eyes, she wasn't sure it worked.

The man was unknown to her. He took a moment before answering, "Sorry, miss, but we don't normally let civilians in." He dismissed her after that, expecting her sorry form to leave with a mere shake of his hand. Rage built up in Hermione. _Damn male pride, and their bloody damn belief in male superiority._

Hermione turned her face to the door at the far end of the room. She'd been here before. The prisoners were held back there, Draco among them. And, she was ready to use any means necessary to get there.

A new side of the torn girl turned back, biting her lip seductively. "Well, lieutenant. I just have one question." Her voice was pitched low and husky, surprising the man and sending him stuttering. Without giving him a chance to answer, she walked up to the desk between them, scattered with papers and pens, and such. And, with a quick swipe of her hands, the mess clattered to the floor, and she sat atop the newly cleared surface, swinging her legs around to face him.

Desperate, and anxious, Hermione placed her hands on his chest and brought her head up close to his. In a low moan of a voice she whispered in his ear. "Are you feeling lucky today?"

The man nearly collapsed then and there. He was too struck by the sudden change of… position. He just stood there, leaning slightly forward. And, that was all she needed. It took a second longer, and she had the rope in her hands, tying them around his wrists. While he was still too confused to shout anything, Hermione shoved the man back onto his chair, took off her outer shirt, and tied it around his head, sticking most of it in his open mouth.

A minute too late, he started to struggle and gargle through the makeshift gag. His captor smiled wryly, and found more rope to tie him effectively to the chair. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And, with that done, she grabbed the chain of keys from his belt, and went towards the far door.

Her actions would have serious consequences, but if she was lucky, Harry and Ron could lessen the sentence. Or… she could always run away. The thought was difficult, but in its own way, tantalizing.

She reached out and placed her hand on the door knob. Another deep breathe and… the knob didn't turn, and the door didn't open. Cursing under her breath, she realized it was locked. Hermione held out the keys and selected one, but with no luck. There were no less than ten more to go. Then, she heard loud voices behind the door.

It was a sturdy wooden door, with a small, barred window centered near the top. But, she didn't bother to look through. Chances were, there was nothing to see. Not only was the room dark and shadowy, but the voices sounded far away, as if they came from the other end of a long hallway. Besides, it was likely two cellmates had gotten in an argument.

But, by the second to last key on the chain, Hermione was worried. She still didn't bother to look through the barred window. She fit the last key in the lock, but it didn't turn. _Damn it! Where could it be, then?_ She turned back around and received a glare of fury from the guard, and smiled. She was extraordinarily lucky there was only one guard today. The others were probably out getting food or something. They might be back soon. That spurred more anxiety into her search. That, and the male voices behind the door grew almost to the point of shouting.

Sighing, she looked back at the guard, and reached into his pockets. Sure enough, the dirty, worn key materialized. She fit it into the lock, and this time it turned. Now, she glanced through the window, and knew her first thought had been accurate- it was too dark to see anything significant. The knob twisted beneath her touch, and Hermione sent off a prayer of thanks. _I'm coming Draco. I'm coming_.

Just then, a voice called out and she could hear it more clearly. The door swung open to this: "No! Guard, Guard! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" But it was too late to go back, now that she was inside. The door was wide open, but its weight carried it back, slamming heavily to a close. She heard the lock automatically click into place behind her.

The key was still in her hand, a harsh reminder of where she was. A step forward. There were sounds down the dark hallway, and she saw dark, shadowy figures moving. Soon there were shouts from the prisoners, too loud and garbled to understand. They all had their attention focused at the far end. _What on earth?_

Another step forward, and she glanced around her, not seeing Draco. The cheering and screaming rose in pitch, and she wondered how long it would take for someone to hear and come running. A third step and some of the prisoners noticed her, taking time to call out.

A dirty, pitiful spirit called from her left. "Please, miss! Please! I'm innocent! I shouldn't be here. Please! I have a wife and children, they need me!" Hermione chose not to believe him. She trusted the guards in their choice of prisoners.

The noise grew to an almost unbearable pitch. The men nearest her held out their arms, pleading for her to let them free. The ones farther down the hall were enamored with something else. She squinted in the darkness and saw a figure running towards her. Arms were held through bars, waving to him.

A final step forward as the man came closer…

Hermione gasped.

The toad blond hair, and cool blue eyes froze her in place. But they weren't the same eyes she had been dreaming of for weeks on end. No. These were older, crueler, so different, and yet the same.

Luscious Malfoy was running down through the receding darkness, straight at her. But she had seen him too late. He already knew she was there. And there was an unmistakable blood thirst in his eyes. Time slowed as adrenaline pumped through her veins, and her heart pulsed.

She didn't know whether it was a voice in her head or one in the prison, but it spoke with urgency she couldn't ignore.

_Don't let him leave!_

She was four steps from the door she had entered through, but it only took one great leap to clear the distance back. She could hear him now behind her- bare feet eating up the distance between them. She reached her hands out as far as she could towards the barred window. His breath rasped behind her, and her mind spun out time unbearably.

"NO!" The shout reverberated just behind her. He was so close! And… just a little farther…

Strong hands landed like a vise on her shoulders as she pitched forward, straining. And…

There was a metal clink from the other side of the door. It was done. She had taken the only key to the wooden door and dropped it on the other side. He was trapped here. But then again, so was she.

Hermione fell to the floor, banging her head against the telltale door, but she did it with a satisfactory, however grim, smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Luscious Malfoy landed on top of her, adding to the pain. And, just as suddenly, he was up again, this time with the chain of keys in his hands. He stepped over her, to the door, and desperately reached through the window, trying the keys on the lock. But it was no use, she knew. None of them would turn.

While he was preoccupied, Hermione stood up, rubbing her head. She turned away while there was time and readied herself to sprint down the hallway, to find Draco. But she got no farther than three feet.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" The same vise-like grip from before landed on her again. But this time, it was her throat. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" She choked through the pain. It felt as though he would squeeze her head off. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Nothing but the pain. Her own hands groped uselessly across his. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to breathe, but her lungs were empty.

And then, that pain was gone, replaced by another. He grabbed her and threw her across the room. Her eyes opened wide as the floor came up to greet her. A thud and she was rolling down the hall. Her lungs filled and her body throbbed. A whimper escaped her lips, and she heard him come towards her.

A primal thought of survival crossed her mind, and she tried to get away. But, her body was still in shock, and all she could do was crawl. _What have I done?_

One arm followed the other, her eyes glued to the floor, her arms dragging the weight of her body forward. But all too soon he was upon her. "No, I have a better idea. I'll let your little bastard watch." His hands found their way around her neck again, dragging her with him. She tried to hit him, but it was useless, she wasn't prepared, she was still in a state of shock.

Once again, the pressure waned, and she was flying through the air, hitting hard against the stone floor. She closed her eyes this time, afraid to see the fateful landing. And, a sudden thought crossed her mind. _There's still noise, unbearably loud noise, but… it's was different. Not the same. Not as many as before. One. Just one…_

Her brown eyes blinked open, and she was lying sideways on the floor, pain lacing through her head, and right arm.

A pair of frightened, but utterly perfect blue eyes met her own.

* * *

**Wednesday, June10 - Draco – Port City Prison**

Brown depths poured into his own, mixing with his fear and growing rage. A bellow of horror pierced the air, and he recognized the voice as his own.

That monster he called 'father' had gotten free of his cage somehow. He had waited until the outer door opened, and let himself out of his trap.

Draco hadn't known who opened the door. Logic told him it was a guard. And, all he could think to do was shout out for them to close it. Not to let his father escape. He didn't know who it was. The hallway was long and it was dark. There were taunts and cries from the other prisoners ringing through his ears and pressuring his temples. He couldn't tell. He didn't know. And what had he done?

Hermione was trapped in the prison room with a raging, murderous man- his very own flesh and blood. Draco was caged but now in full range to watch. If he had known, he wouldn't have called out. If he had seen her face he wouldn't have said anything. Fate, destiny, whatever it was- it laid a cruel hand.

Now, looking into her eyes as she sprawled across the stone floor, he reached a hand out to her. It had been so long since he'd seen her. Too long. He'd been waiting for this. This chance to reach out to her. But never had he imagined it like this. This was more of a nightmare than a dream. His heart cried out in joy at the sight of her, but it also screamed in agony at the situation he had led her to, and couldn't protect her from.

His arm reached through the bottom of the bars, across the floor all the way up to his shoulder. She watched him, eyes wide, and moved her own arm. Their fingertips brushed, and a curious warmth spread through him. He extended farther, and grasped her hand in his. By now, he was completely on the floor, the side of his head turned against cold stone. Fleeting moments passed in perfection. Everything around them seemed to stop, and two hearts beat as one as they stole time away.

But of course, it couldn't last. Her wide eyes expanded wider. A rough hand grasped her throat again, bringing her upright against a powerful male body. Terror seized him again. "No! Please, take me instead. Don't hurt her." Draco found himself pressed against iron bars, his heart moving his body, opening his mouth, and making the decisions for him. Freely, he let it continue.

Luscious chuckled amusedly. "Really, Draco. It was obvious you'd turned soft, but this is unbearable." Hermione struggled but held her tongue. She had to; there was not enough air in her lungs to speak and barely enough to breathe.

"Damn you! It's not her fault!" A breath. "Please, father, if you ever loved me as your son, spare her life." A hope, a prayer.

But, even before the words were said, Draco knew what they would be. "A son? What son where you to me? Disappointing. I'll at least be reassured you'll rot in this pathetic little cell until the day you die." He bit off the ending crudely, still clutching Hermione's throat.

_This is all my fault. This is all my goddamn fault!_ Ice blue eyes pierced ice blue eyes, neither yielding, neither blinking, neither looking away. _I will kill you. Sooner or later, I will rip you in two. _

"Time to get to business." Draco watched helplessly as his father stroked Hermione's hair. He tried to look away but found he couldn't. His eyes were drawn to hers, and he was surprised in what he found in them. It wasn't fear, and it wasn't anger. Her eyes held a calm, almost contented look. He couldn't understand it. But, it gave him some hope.

Maybe she had a plan. Or maybe, she just wasn't worried. But, whatever it was, he was happy it was there. Her brown pools were gazing back at him, telling him something. Draco tried to understand. She was making shifty movements with her eyes. Glancing at him, widening her eyes, and then looking down. He followed her gaze to the floor, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

He didn't have much time to think on it, because his father had recaptured his attention. Luscious had pulled the curly brown hair out of Hermione's face, and pushed her down on her knees. "Now, I could break her arms, or I could just start beating. Too bad I don't have a knife. I wouldn't mind cutting up her pretty face." An evil grin. "At least you can choose them for their looks, huh, son?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Son." Fire blazed inside him as the words were ground between his teeth, and finally spat out.

Another glance towards Hermione, and she still didn't seem as concerned as she should have been. Grim, but not completely worried. And, she was cooperating completely. Her hands weren't tied, and Luscious wasn't holding her anymore. But, even still, Hermione kneeled obediently on the prison floor, as the other prisoners looked on silently.

It was easy to forget that there _were_ other people there. None of them moved or spoke, and Draco's mind whirled only around Hermione, and the situation she was in. Luscious smiled at Draco one last time, and then turned all his attention on the girl in front of him. Finally, the criminals began making some noise. A few called out for mercy, but most made obscene noises, and gestured for Luscious to… touch her.

They were ignored by the veteran pirate. Instead, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, and wretched her head back. She gasped in shock and pain. But, she was still looking at Draco, motioning down somewhere. Confused, he followed her gaze again.

There was still nothing on the floor, but… her right hand caught his eye. Something metal, dangling from her hand. It was partially concealed by her skirt, so he leaned farther, staring at it. _What is it?_ His mind screamed. A gun? But she would have used it by now. A dagger? No, the shape wasn't right.

Draco heard another gasp and looked up. A red mark appeared across Hermione's cheek, in the exact shape of a fist. Anger swelled within him, but was pushed willfully down. It wasn't time to get angry. Maybe, there was still a chance to get her out of this. And, if there was, he had learned never leave her side. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He would marry her, and love her for the rest of his life.

_If_ he could get her out of this.

Another gasp, but quieter. Hermione was stubbornly trying to hide the pain. But it was hard. She doubled over from a kick to her stomach, and forced herself to signal to Draco again.

His eyes moved back to her right hand. There was more showing, and leaning to the side, he could see… keys! She had the keys to the cells. It was a rusty metal ring, filled with similar keys.

The ring disappeared behind Hermione's skirts again, just as another blow was struck to he lower back. She flew forward, farther than Luscious intended. Draco watched as his father walked calmly to Hermione's sprawled form. She was on her stomach, her head a few feet from the bars of his cell. He saw the ring come out again, and he readied himself.

Luscious was almost upon her again, but stopped in his tracks. "Bitch! Give them to me!" But, he was late again. Hermione flung the ring through the iron bars, and Draco snatched them up quickly.

"Noooo!" Luscious flung himself at the bars, groping for the keys, but Draco was out of reach before his father could touch him. Arms reached for him, and a sneer lit up his face in defiance of the man who had raised him- the man who had ruined him.

Behind his father, Hermione jumped up, an evil grin spreading across her face. She positioned herself, and while her target was still preoccupied, landed a hard kick to his groin.

A scream like no other lit up the hallway, and the infamous pirate fell to the floor, clutching his wounded area. "Damn you!"

But, Hermione didn't leave it at that. As Draco fumbled through the keys, searching for the right one, she ruthlessly began kicking him. His stomach, his legs, his face. She was yelling, cursing like a veteran sailor. He couldn't understand the flow of curses cutting through the air, but could guess what they were.

Finally, a key fit snugly in the lock, and turned with a barely audible 'click'. He was out the cell in a flash, eyes burning with a murderous rage. Another second and he was standing above Luscious, holding Hermione back for a moment. "I'm going to enjoy this… father"

* * *

**Wednesday, June10 –Luscious Malfoy – Port City Prison**

He looked up into the face of his son, and saw his death there. That damn girl had ruined everything. He was ready to beat her, ready to kill her. He was warming up, getting excited. He was enjoying himself. The power, the hate.

But he didn't see the keys until too late. He had watched in slow motion as they slid across the floor, and into Draco's cell. Then, as he was distracted, she took advantage. He let a little whore beat him. He let a little brat of a son stand over him like this. Holding his own power, and an even stronger hate.

Luscious was sore, bruised and battered. That girl had spared less mercy than he had. His breathing was labored, his ribs likely cracked, and his groin burned horribly.

It was over- he was dead. "I'm going to enjoy this… father" A slow regret spread over him. A regret for all that had happened, to bring him to this place. The regret of knowing he had brought about his own end.

But it lasted only a second, and the familiar resentment and bile-rich anger flowed through him. A mixture of blood and spit filled his mouth, and Luscious wasted no time in spitting it on his son's feet. "Fuck you."

He saw it coming before it happened. His own undoing flying straight for his face. If there was any chance god would forgive him, the pain would end soon, and the death would be swift.

The blow barely registered as his brain crashed against the walls of his skull. Blackness engulfed the hateful bowels of his mind. But as he left, a voice followed him. "I hate you…"

* * *

**Wednesday, June10 –Hermione – Port City Prison**

She watched as Draco silenced his father with a crushing blow to the head. She wasn't sure if he would survive it. The skull could have cracked, the brain could have been damaged. It didn't matter at all to her.

Draco wound up for another viscous attack, but Hermione moved in front of him. She placed her hands on his upper arms and gazed into his face. "That's enough. He's gone." She saw the restraint in his eyes, the temptation to beat his father's body into pieces, but he let go.

They stood like that for a moment, the prisoners murmuring around them. "Draco…" Her stomach burned, and she knew a bruise would be forming. Her cheek was still sore, and her back probably had a footprint scarred into it. But that hardly mattered. She was with Draco again, nothing between them now.

He didn't more, and a black despair began to fill her heart. She had come here looking for answers. But what if she got the wrong ones?

His eyes focused to look steadily at her. "Hermione…" She let her arms fall to her side, and took a backward glance at Luscious Malfoy's limp body. A trickle of blood was escaping through his ear, dripping past his cheek to the stone floor. He was gone, and the empty body was starting to stink.

Hermione turned back, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him farther away. "Draco…" She forced herself to finish the sentence. "… why did you come here?" His eyes ceaselessly followed her as she shifted back and forth on her feet. She couldn't read him, and she didn't want to try. She wanted him to tell her the truth, she wanted it in words.

"I don't know." Emotions whirled within her. _What did he mean?_ Another glance at the dead body. It wasn't an easy thing to forget, but she needed to know _now_…

"Why were you looking for me? I know you went to my house."

"I- don't know." She felt ready to cry. Why wasn't he telling her anything?

"Please. Why did you come here? What were you going to tell me?"

His voice was serious as he repeated, "I don't know."

She seethed with frustration as she stepped up to him and slammed her fist into his chest.. "Damn it, Draco, tell me!" Too much had happened today, too much was happening now. This one sided interrogation was the last straw.

A soft tear slid from the corner of one eye, leaving a path of wetness along her cheek. She looked away from him, far to the side. The prisoners around them had gone mostly silent. She could feel her heart beating.

A warm, dirty hand came up to meet her face, wiping away the tear that had fallen. She could feel that it left more grime than it had wiped away. Another hand enveloped her own, quaking uselessly on his chest. He held it then, across his heart.

The first hand lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hermione… don't cry. She was pulled toward him, their bodies meeting, and she bit her lip at the feeling of it. Something she had been missing for too long. She vaguely listened to what he was saying. She was lost in his eyes, unable to focus completely.

"I don't know, because… I really don't. I had to get to you, and I had to talk to you. I wanted to get you back, I think, but… I wasn't really thinking. Hermione… listen to me."

She bent her head to his chest, reveling in the warmth. Exhaustion was creeping into her, now that the adrenaline had worn off. "I'm listening."

He brought her face up again, then put his arms tightly around her. "No, you're not." A smile. A wonderful smile. A smile just for her- only for her.

She smiled back, sleepily. "Yes, I am."

Draco, brought her over to his empty cell, and sat down. He leaned against the bars, then took her into his lap, and held her again. She felt so warm in his embrace. So safe and happy. Her injuries were nearly forgotten, her pain ebbing away.

Hermione leaned against his chest, cuddling against him. "What is it, Draco?" Their eyes met again, and he grinned almost awkwardly. His hands stroked her hair, and caressed her back.

"Will… will you marry me?" Her eyes widened, and her lips parted. Her sleepy mind awoke suddenly, and reality came crashing down on her. Questions of how? Why? When? What? But she let a flood of feeling override them.

She shut out her inner voice, and let only one thing control her: Love. A smile like no other lit up her face, and she didn't bother to give him an outright answer. She thought her actions would tell him well enough.

Hermione flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him fiercely, holding nothing back. She tasted him, and drank him in. She kissed him like she would never again have the privilege. And, it felt like heaven. It felt better than all the gold in the world.

They pulled back for air, and a wolfish grin crossed Draco's face. And it was finally then that she knew. She recognized him. That day three years ago, in an empty alleyway, this man had taken her first kiss. Never would she have guessed that later he would take her heart too.

The memory had plagued her, and thrilled her for the longest time. It seemed terribly fitting now, though. He was her first kiss. And, if she had it her way, he would be her last.

She kissed him again, and sank into his softness. The prisoners made noises, but they skipped past her ears.

The guards would be coming soon, and would let them out. The sun would set, and they would have to figure out what to do next. But that wasn't now. That wasn't important yet.

There was only her, Draco, and a sort of peaceful joy.

She gazed at him, and laughed at the absurdity of sitting in a cell -with the rotting corpse of his father, and a dozen noisy prisoners- holding on to each other.

She brushed the hair from his eyes. "You rogue, you stole my first kiss."

**THE END**


End file.
